


A Token For A Title

by Naferty



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bits of Dwalin/Nori, Dwarves Live In The Shire, Even Belladonna and Bungo, Everyone Is Alive, Forced Heat, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of Kili/Tauriel, Mpreg, No Arkenstone, No Ring, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ring has been taken care of already, no actual rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 47,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Bofur are omegas who refuse to be tied down and married for tradition or bribery sake. Traveling to escape for a few months they arrive in Dale just in time to hear about a Ball hosted in Erebor meant to unite unmated dwarves together. Unable to ignore a party they attend, but swear they are only going for the dancing and food, until they catch the eyes of two very handsome alphas.<br/>Who are these alphas and why can't they resist them? </p><p>(A not-so equivalent Cinderella AU with Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics! Also, Bifur is smarter than he looks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long oneshot that I'm seperating into two (possibly three) chapters.  
> Got the urge to write it and can't write anything else until it's done~! Sorry for the inconvenience to my other stories.

Bilbo rattled his mind as he tried to remember how he was convinced to agree on this absurd road trip and think of _why_ they would take the road trip in the first place. Who even suggested traveling out of the safety of The Shire all the way east to an unknown land that was as cold as Lobelia’s personality and had men abnormally tall and dwarves who were extremely rude?

If he was honest to himself (which he usually was) he’d put the blame on Bofur. If he thought back all those years from the moment he met the dwarf and the dwarf became a permanent member of his family he’d recall numerous times when Bofur suggested an idea and they’d go through with it only to have it end horribly and have it thrown back in their faces. And yet, no matter how bad it got and how much trouble they’d end up in Bofur would just get back up, dust himself and suggest another horrendous idea to do, and Bilbo, being the naïve type who was easily convinced, would blindly follow. Not that it always ended badly all the time. Bofur’s ideas usually consisted on trespassing on some other hobbit’s land and stealing a piece or two of their crops. Perhaps scare a chicken or two. This was back in Bilbo’s younger years. Now, the dwarf’s ideas apparently involved them traveling for leagues upon leagues to other lands and into a city full of men who had no regard for those that reached to their knees and only cared about getting to the next stall to buy stuff from it.

If you’re wondering where he was, right at this moment Bilbo Baggins was in the city of Dale, traveling with two dwarves that he considered immediate family, Bofur and Bifur. Bombur would be traveling with them as well, but he has a family to worry about and is too madly in love with his wife to actually travel anywhere that would stop him from seeing her for months. It’s because of his wife that Bombur, along with Bofur and Bifur, became Bilbo’s family in the first place. Bombur married one of Bilbo’s distant cousins, joined in the family reunions, and now had twelve little fauntlings (no, they weren’t only fauntlings, they were dwarflings too. Dwauntlings, possibly?) running around.

Bombur wasn’t the first dwarf, or the only, to marry a hobbit. A dwarf and hobbit couple had been occurring for many years now. A bit frowned upon by a few stuck-up and old dwarves and hobbits, but those who support it outweighed those who don’t. Bilbo’s parents and Bilbo himself were and are very supportive of the marriage. Marrying Bilbo’s cousin was the pinnacle of this strange family joining and the main reason why Bilbo had dwarven friends that were more like cousins and an uncle than anything. It was also the start of his mother falling in love and adopting these three dwarves (even though they were beyond the adolescent age.) Belladonna treated Bofur and Bombur like her own sons, and whatever she did Bungo was close to follow.

Now back to the matter at hand. Why in all of middle-earth did Bilbo even agree to this journey across the land and how was he convinced to do such a thing?

It all started months ago, or however long it took to arrive in Dale. The day had been normal. Bilbo was the first to wake up in their home, like usual. Bofur and Bifur could never crack open their eyes until the day reached the time for second breakfast. Bilbo always ate breakfast alone so only bothered to make enough for himself. When second breakfast came around he’d have a banquet out and ready for his cousin and uncle. Nothing abnormal so far.

They had planned to spend the first portion of the day visiting Bilbo’s parents and Bombur’s family. They both lived separately in their own homes. Bilbo’s parents lived in Bag End while Bombur lived with his wife, Serafin, and their twelve dwautlings in a smial they bought down the road from Bilbo’s place. Both places were down the hill from Bag End and didn’t have as much of a nice view, but they were homes. And after touching the place up with both hobbit materials and dwarven items Bilbo couldn’t imagine moving and living anywhere else, especially not when Bofur thought up to name the place and decided to call it ‘Bag and Ur.’ The name was bad, but even after creating a long list of possible names that horrid name was the only one they all agreed on. It was a joke more than anything, but overtime it just became normal that neither of them thought anything of it.

So Bilbo, Bofur and Bifur lived in Bag and Ur while Bilbo’s parents lived in Bag End and Bombur’s family lived in Bom Took (courtesy of Bofur, again.)

They had gone and visited Bombur’s family, making it for elevenses and were on their way up to Bag End when it happened. Keep in mind that Bilbo was of high age, nearing 51, and in hobbit culture it was expected for alphas and omegas to already be partnered the moment they became of age. Some last a couple of years past 33, but they always found someone before 40. Bilbo was not one of these hobbits, and refused to be roped in what others claimed was tradition, but some hobbits wouldn’t get the clue or refused to let it go.

Bofur had the same thought process as Bilbo. He was an omega in his prime (at least that’s what he says) and refused to be some lowly dwarf’s breeding instrument, or as Bofur quoted it “some lord’s collection of omegas.” One of the many reasons why the three Ur dwarves traveled from The Blue Mountains to The Shire was because of some lords that tried to strike deals with them. The lords offered to give them money and end their struggle as lower class, but in return they wanted Bofur, the “handsome sweet smelling and ripe omega.” Basically the lords were trying to buy Bofur for their own. A barbaric act that Bilbo couldn’t believe still happened to this day.

Naturally Bifur didn’t take too kindly to this -and by that time he had already acquired his axe injury- so his response was to bash the lords in their heads. They left the mountains before any of the lords called the guards on them. They didn’t leave much behind. According to Bofur everything they owned, besides the house, could be placed in their bags and carried. They didn’t feel any loss at leaving the mountains and still don’t. They arrived in Hobbiton overnight; rented a room in the inn with the little money they had and started their new life among the hobbits and the few dwarves that lived there the next day.

Living in Hobbiton was by far easier than the Blue Mountains. There were no mines to work in so Bofur and Bifur had to rely on their hobby of toy making to earn a bit of gold. That bit of gold soon accumulated to a bag full because, unlike Ered Luin, Hobbiton was filled with fauntlings that wanted all the creative toys the dwarves could make. And Bombur opening a stall to sell all his homemade dwarven style bakes didn’t hurt either. Selling his pastries was how Bombur first met Serafin, the beautiful omega hobbit that took his breath away, and the two hit it off instantly. A marriage soon followed and Bilbo acquired three dwarves as family. It was all made better when he found that Bofur and Bifur hated the idea that hobbits were stressed into mating with someone the moment they became old enough to go through heats. Bifur especially was protective. The old dwarf now had two omegas to keep watch over and he never lightened up when anyone, be it hobbit or dwarf, showed any form of pressure on them.

Even with his fierce look and unpredictable behavior some alphas apparently were still foolish enough to try and persuade them. Serenlas was one of these foolish alphas. What made the situation worse for Bilbo was that Serenlas wasn’t even interested in him because he was Bilbo, but because of Bilbo’s fortune and inheritance. It was fairly obvious that Serenlas didn’t have one peak of interest for Bilbo and only wanted the gold.

It was Serenlas that got in-between them and Bag End, sprouting his nonsense of how he was the perfect alpha for Bilbo and how he was going to treat Bilbo with respect and give him everything he needed. And it didn’t stop there. For some reason or another Serenlas thought that Bilbo was suffering in the company of Bofur and Bifur and promised that if he picked him he would throw them out and keep them as far away from Bilbo as possible. Never again would Bilbo suffer in their company, or be called names behind his back because of the indecency of living with an alpha and not be mated to them.

Living with an alpha that was neither your mate nor family was a scandalous thing to do, and Bilbo living with Bifur was as scandalous as one would get. Bilbo didn’t see anything wrong with it. He saw Bifur as family and therefore it was nothing indecent. Even his own parents saw it that way, otherwise they would have never allowed Bifur anywhere near Bilbo.

When Serenlas finished his big rehearsed speech Bilbo kindly thanked him for the offer but had to ‘heartbreakingly’ reject it. This set Serenlas off and he ended up with a shouting match against Bifur. Bofur and Bilbo had to drag Bifur away, which was a near impossible thing to do, and before anyone would break Serenlas’ nose they reached Bag End and ended up re-telling the story of the proposal to a very confused and worried Belladonna and Bungo. Both parents shared Bilbo’s hatred at being pressured to take a mate and encouraged him to wait for the right hobbit, or dwarf, or even elf, just like they did.

Bilbo was thankful to have such supporting parents, but no matter what anyone said for the rest of the day he remained in a foul mood. This proposal wasn’t the first one, and it certainly won’t be the last. In fact it was the ninth proposal of the week. Serenlas wasn’t the only one after Bilbo’s gold, or even Bilbo’s body. He had apparently hit the age where he had no choice but to accept a mate, whether he wanted to or not. He was getting fed up with it, and when he was upset or angry Bofur’s natural response was to do something together to help cheer him up. However, to this day Bilbo still didn’t understand how Bofur got the brilliant idea to travel east with no destination and keep going until a town caught their fancy.

And so here he was, in the city of Dale. The town that apparently caught their fancy and had them buzzing around actively, shopping at every stall in the marker and sightseeing the grand structures. Bilbo blamed his Took side for agreeing to this journey, and then he blamed his mother because she was the one that said traveling was “a brilliant idea! get out there and see the lands before you tie yourself down and have a fauntling or two.”

Dale wasn’t so bad, and really Bilbo had nothing to complain about. They made it this far in one piece and could still continue if they wanted to, but what else was there further east from Dale? Deep in Bilbo’s head he prayed that Dale was their last stop and they’d be heading back home soon. The weather was far too cold for his hobbit body and he could really do with a smoke about now.

From somewhere to his left he could see Bofur and Bifur negotiating for some fruit. A snack before they continue their shopping and head back to their room that they already rented for the day and night. The market was such a buzz of activity that Bilbo was almost overwhelmed by all the noise. He saw plenty of men walk by and an abnormally high number of dwarves as well. He found it strange that so many dwarves were present in a city made by men for men. Perhaps there was a nearby settlement of dwarves that came here solely to shop? Or perhaps these dwarves had grown used to living among men and don’t mind the high structures and large furnishings.

Ignoring the thoughts Bilbo made his way back to his dwarves, who now carried a basket full of fruits. There was a large assortment inside, ranging from peaches to strawberries to, is that watermelon?

“You both bought a watermelon?” Bilbo asked in a baffled tone.

“Yes, sir we did.” Bofur beamed.

“And how exactly are you going to cut that without a table and a knife?”

“Who needs a knife when we have good ol’ Bifur and his axe here?” Bofur grinned and patted Bifur’s back. “And only the weak eat on tables.”

Bilbo shook his head. “Well I’m certainly the weakest of the lot. I refused to eat that without a proper knife and a table.”

“Refuse to eat it, ey? That’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

“Have fun explaining to my mother why you let her only son starve to death.”

“You know what, Dale doesn’t look so bad. I bet we can make a new life here.” Bofur looked around interested as Bifur grunted, rolling his eyes at them both. “This place sure is alive. I’ve never seen this many folk in one place before. Not even in the Blue Mountains. Think something is happening?”

Bilbo shrugged. “Perhaps. I know there are a lot of dwarves here, which is odd for a town of men.”

“Saying we only live in the mountains? Can’t survive anywhere else?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. Go back to your mountains.” Bilbo teased.

“Never. We have blended with the hobbits and worked too hard to be where we are today. Hobbits don’t suspect a thing.”

“I’ll be sure to let them know that non-hobbits are among them.” Bilbo reached into the basket and snatched an apple. “Are we done here or do you still want to look around?” He asked between bites of the fruit.

“Actually I wanted to go over and see their wood crafts. See the different styles and qualities of the toys they have.” Bofur said bashfully.

Bilbo and Bifur didn’t think much of it and simply nodded. “Do hurry back. It’s almost dinner time, and we have to get back to the inn before it fills up.”

“I’ll be back in a jiffy.” Bofur gave the basket to Bifur and dashed off towards the direction of the stalls and to where he last saw the toy stand. When he arrived he was both amazed and disappointed at the quality of the toys and the designs. Some were beyond cheap and were not meant to be sold at a price so high, and others had styles and mechanism that he had never seen before. He probably looked silly gazing at the collections, an old dwarf omega looking at toys that were meant for dwarflings and children. What an odd sight indeed.

He was in the middle of looking at a dragon figure when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Gently placing the toy down he turned to find a heavily bearded dwarf staring at him charmingly. He had a light-brown beard and a moustache that braded to his sides with sharp black eyes. He quickly gave a bow and snatched Bofur’s unsuspecting hand to kiss the top of it in a flirtatious manner. Bofur was caught by surprised and so couldn’t react right away to pull his hand and search for Bilbo and Bifur. He stood still, trying to understand what was happening in front of him.

“Baro, at yer service.” The dwarf said.

Bofur remained motionless.

“What’s the matter? Did I leave ye in awe? I have been told I have dashing good looks but I didn’t think I’d leave others in shock.” Baro smiled, showing off how his mustache moved as he talked. Collecting himself again Bofur pulled his hand away and took a step back.

“I apologize. I was just caught unprepared. I’ve never had another dwarf come up to me, bow and kiss my hand.”

Baro frowned. “Is that so? Can’t imagine why. Ye’re a handsome dwarf. I’d have thought that ye’d have a whole line of dwarves trying to fight for yer attention. I thought myself lucky that I caught ye alone.”

Bofur quickly took another step back. The dwarf caught on and quickly apologized for his mistake. “I didn’t mean it that way. Forgive me I worded it wrong.” Coughing awkwardly he tried again, “Baro, at yer service. Who might ye be?”

Bofur stared at him suspiciously, but when he saw no signs of dishonesty or malicious actions he bowed back slightly and said, “Bofur, at yours.”

“Bofur. Handsome name. Tell me, Bofur are ye here for the ball as well?”

“Ball?”

“Oh yes. Erebor is hosting a ball in two days. It is the ball of alphas and omegas. All dwarves from nearby are traveling for this special occasion. I myself am going.”

Bofur was intrigued. “What’s the purpose of the ball?”

Baro laughed, “Why, to dance of course! And to have fun. The ball is to commemorate the bond shared between alphas, betas and omegas and at the same time it’s for alphas, betas and omegas to gather and find their mates. Some go to find mates and others go just for the dance and music and food. It really doesn’t matter. The point is that everyone gathers there.”

“That sounds like a good time.” Now Bofur was interested. “For how long is the ball?”

“Last five days, plenty of time for mates to find each other and for all the food to disappear and the drunks to get sober.” Bero barked another laughter. “Have I convinced ye to go now?”

“You sure have.” Bofur grinned.

“Great! I hope to see ye there and honor me the first dance!” Without warning Baro snatched Bofur’s hand again and kissed the top, releasing it just as quick and walking away without another word. Bofur stared at his hand and couldn’t choose between letting the kiss stay or rubbing it against his shirt to wipe it off. Deciding to leave it on he quickly scurried away back to where he left Bilbo and Bifur, a smile on his face and a new activity to do.

 

* * *

 

 

“No, no absolutely not.”

“But Bilbo.” Bofur whined at the crossed arm hobbit. All three of them were back in the safety of the room they rented and the moment Bofur finished explaining the event and suggesting they go Bilbo got up and was very determined to say no.

“For one thing we don’t have proper attire to crash the ball. We’re covered in travel clothes, hardly decent for a ball. For another this ball is for alphas and omegas to find each other. We traveled here to avoid that back home and now you want to go to an event that hosts it? Plus this is a dwarven event. I don’t think they want a hobbit joining it.” Bilbo said.

“We won’t be going to find mates! We’re going for the dancing and for the food and if we go in our attires then we’ll attract less attention to ourselves. And the dwarf never said anything about it being a only dwarven ball.”

“But he also didn’t say that just anyone can show up, and what’s the point of calling it a ball if we do that?”

“Don’t think of it as a ball. Think of it as a simple party. How about this,” Bofur walked to stand besides Bilbo, “we go only to sight see. That’s it! Let’s go see how they host their parties and we can judge them on their choice of beer and food and tell them how to properly hold a party the hobbit way.”

“I still say no. We can do all that and more back home.”

“Come on, Bilbo!” Bofur got on his knees and clawed at the hobbit in a desperate manner. “We came here to escape and forget about home for a moment. Let’s at least have fun while we do that. There’s dancing and food! How can you say no to that?”

“Simple. No.” Bilbo was still unconvinced.

“Bifur say something to him!”

Bifur shrugged and continued studying the weaving of the basket in his arms, most likely planning on using it as a reference for toy detailing later. He had been seating innocently on one of the two beds in a room they rented for three days. He had a feeling it was going to be a week now. After spending as many years living with them as he had you get used to these short arguments that really could only end in one way. Instead of getting in-between them and only stalling the inevitable Bifur learned to just let it take its course.

“See!” Bofur said. “Bifur agrees. Come on, Bilbo.”

“Bifur didn’t even say anything!” Bilbo stated the obvious.

“Exactly! He didn’t agree but he also didn’t disagree and so it’s decided we should go. Just to see the decorations or taste the drinks. An hour, Bilbo that’s all I ask. Please?” Putting his hands together Bofur did the best wounded animal look he could to try and convince Bilbo. Luckily for him his wounded face always got him what he wanted when dealing with the hobbit.

Throwing his arms in the air Bilbo gave in, but not before huffing in exaggeration at the defeat. “Fine! For one hour. That’s it. One hour. I can’t stress this enough Bofur.”

“Deal! One hour and we’ll leave back here so fast that nobody will even notice us there.” Bofur jumped and walked over to the empty bed and flopped on it with newfound energy.

“Hopefully nobody notices us there at all.” Bilbo muttered to himself and followed after the dwarf on the bed. He didn’t mind sharing, and traveling was a given if they wanted to save money by avoiding renting two rooms. He and Bofur shared one bed while Bifur got the other all to himself. Bifur may be family and can live in the same home as two unclaimed omegas, but even the most patient alpha still needs their space, especially when it involves his cousin and hobbit cousin. The pair is a nightmare together and often kick in their sleep. No alpha could possibly survive them for more than two nights.

Already in their night clothing Bilbo crawled on the bed and huddled next to Bofur, who lifted the covers for the hobbit to cuddle inside and pulled them over. Bifur grunted and said good night in Khuzdul to the pair; one of the many words the hobbit was learning slowly overtime. Bofur replied in the same language and Bilbo gave his own butchered attempt. Long ago has it been since Bilbo got his share of them laughing at his effort, but now they just accept it happily and together they went to sleep.

When they woke up they found they had a problem. All the complaining and the talk of a ball and they didn’t even know when the ball was to start. Bofur knew it was in Erebor, the lonely mountain next door to Dale, and knew it was going to last almost a week, but he didn’t know the first day it was to begin. Luck was on their side though; if the huge group of dwarves traveling the next day to the mountain was any indication to go by. Dwarves of different shapes, sizes and colors were traveling together in rows towards the mountain and many were already dressed in clothes that were meant to be extravagant and show off wealth and status. Some had more decent clothes of middle-class while others had everyday outfits on. Bilbo hoped these dwarves were like them and were only going for the food.

A bit reluctant on Bilbo’s part the three packed up what they thought they would need and followed after the lineup of dwarves to the mountain’s gates. The event seemed planned out, from the carriages carrying from Dale to the mountain to how many decorations were hanged and signs placed to lead the guests to the right place. Carriages left Erebor and headed to Dale to pick up guests that couldn’t room in the mountain because of the lack of space. Thankfully Bilbo, Bofur and Bifur found a room and already rented it for three days. They might have to reserve it for a few more days just to give them enough time to enjoy this side of the land before returning home, if they were heading home at all. For all Bilbo knew Bofur would want to continue traveling and head south instead.

Walking to The Lonely Mountain, because the carriages were reserved for fancy dressed folk with wealth instead of travelers who just wanted to sightsee, they reached the front gates in an hour and were overwhelmed at the sheer sight of the place. Colors hanged on the walls of the buildings and the dwarves that lived there all had a grand smile on their faces. Just having a makeover seemed to give them newfound energy and everyone looked excited for the event. The feeling seemed almost contagious.

Bilbo had a sour look on his face when they crossed through the gates. Even the beautiful decorations and scenery weren’t enough to leave him in awe as Bofur and Bifur were. Perhaps if some of the guards standing post and watching over for suspicious characters weren’t giving him looks that said they have never met a creature such as himself, Bilbo might actually spare a second or two to admire the decor.

“I don’t think hobbits are meant to attend this ball.” Bilbo muttered from his spot between his dwarves.

“Nonsense.” Bofur muttered back. “Just ignore them. If they give you any trouble Bifur and I will happily teach them a thing or two about staring.”

“It’s as if these dwarves were never given any manners. Where is this event anyway.” Bilbo sounded frustrated.

“My best guess is, since it’s a ball, inside a building? Perhaps that one over there?” Bofur pointed at a grand structure at the top of the mountain that looked to hover over them.

“What is that? Why would a building be all the way up there? Honestly, what purpose would placing something so high serve?”

“It’s the home of the king, Bilbo. I know hobbits don’t have those back home but dwarves for some reason do. Never really cared much for royals or lords myself. In fact, I don’t even know the name of the king in the Blue Mountain’s name. You, Bifur?”

Bifur shook his head and grunted.

Bilbo frowned. “Why would a king live so high up? That’s pointless.”

Bofur shrugged. “Probably to show they are better than the common folk. Keeps us beneath them and makes them think they can do whatever they want.” He said with a darker tone and glared at the building.

“I still don’t understand the need for it, but fine. Dwarves are a strange lot.” Bilbo muttered low enough for his two dwarves to hear and avoid any eavesdroppers.

“We could say the same thing about you,” Bofur laughed, “and we did! We thought you strange the first time we arrived in Hobbiton and we were thrown for a loop when we found you had no king, not even lords or the lot.”

“You know we have thains.”

“True, true, but even you said it yourself they’re not the same as kings. Isengrim isn’t off living in a giant palace.”

“And thank goodness for that. I’d personally head for his home and smack sense into him if he ever decided to live in one.”

“Not sure how you will be able to fit a palace in Hobbiton.” Bofur commented. “It’s all land. A palace would just take up space.”

“And upset all the hobbits.” Bilbo added. “The last thing you’d want to do is upset us.”

“Don’t I know it!” Bofur said with laughter, earning the attention of other dwarves trying to pass through and getting judging stares for his efforts. “You hobbits are a force to be reckoned with when you’re mad, and not just one but an entire mob to boot.”

The hobbit hummed, “Don’t forget some of these hobbits are mated to dwarves as well and they learned overtime to just listen to their mates instead of arguing.”

“Oh aye, I know. We have a true reason to fear you.”  

“And yet you still argued against me to attend this event. You seem to have a death wish.”

Bofur gave him a cheeky grin. “You love me too much to kill me. Besides, hobbits have their own weakness to dwarves. Why do you think some are mated to us? You can’t resist our handsome beards.”

Bilbo openly rolled his eyes, playfully. “Yes, your beards are the boon of our existence. We live solely for your beards.”

“What can I say, we’re a catch. Isn’t that right, Bifur?”

Bifur had been walking behind the two omegas the whole time, listening to them bicker while at the same time keeping a vigilant eye out for any dwarves who didn’t seem to know how to keep their eyes to themselves. Most of the eyes were on Bofur, naturally since he was the dwarf, but surprisingly there were some alphas and betas that shot curious and interested looks to Bilbo. Either way it was more reason for Bifur to be extra protective and glare at every single one of them. He was a prime alpha that many feared to fight, even with his head injury. If anything the axe in his head had made him even more lethal, and on occasion even feral. He carries the smell of someone dangerous and many alphas and betas know to keep a distance.

Glaring at an alpha that was eyeing his cousin far too long Bifur found there was a benefit to his head injury when the alpha was sent running with his imaginary tail between his legs. He looked to his cousin and grunted his answer, returning back to glaring at any others that dared to disrespect.

“See, he agrees. We’re a catch.” Bofur grinned.

“If you say so,” Bilbo looked around from their spot following the line of dwarves that seemed to be heading for one direction, “where is this ball anyways? This place doesn’t look like it has room to even host one.”

“Now that I think about it the dwarf never said where exactly. He just said Erebor. We could just follow after these dwarves. They all seem to be heading for the same place, and they’re dressed in ball attire.”

An omega dwarf that was dressed in elegant robes and a coat that complimented the long flowing skirt she wore turned around to face them. She had been walking right in front and apparently heard everything they were saying. She stuck her nose up in the air, showing her beautiful dark beard that reached the base of her neck. With her nose up it was a wonder she was still able to see them. The vibe she gave made Bilbo think of a dwarf version of Lobelia. The resemblance was almost uncanny.

The dwarf gave Bofur and Bifur a look over, scrunching her nose at them. Her stare lasted longer on Bilbo, as if trying to understand why he was even in the mountain at all. Bilbo and Bofur were suddenly blasted with a strong scent she was releasing, a scent they understood too well. She was competing with them. She felt threatened by their presence and so her body was trying to mask them over for the attention of other alphas.

She sniffed as she asked, “ _You’re_ going to the ball?”

Ignoring the competitive nature because they really didn’t care Bilbo and Bofur nodded. “We are. We’re currently trying to find where it’s going to be, however.” Bofur said cheerfully, gaining satisfaction when she became annoyed.

She gave a ‘hmph’ sound. “The _ball_ for you is going to be outside of Erebor, in the center of this commoner place. Only alphas, betas and omegas of high social class will attend the ball inside of Erebor.”

Bofur narrowed his eyes at the commoner comment. Clearly this spoiled dwarf was a daughter of some lord that decided engraving the thought that money and items were more important than manners. He was confused about what she said however. “What do you mean outside of Erebor? Why would there be a ball at different directions?”

“So they could separate those with status from the poor.” She said without missing a beat. “What kind of publicity do you think the king will gain if his heir mated with some low life? Why, it would simply be an embarrassment!”

“King? Heir?” Bilbo asked baffled.

The dwarf made a face as if she was talking to an annoying child. “The prince himself will be attending the ball this year to find a mate and the king will be present to supervise, but you both don’t have to worry about that, seeing as they will attend the ball _inside_ Erebor.”

“Well I wish you all the luck in the world. Perhaps the prince will look beyond your snobbish attitude and actually find something remotely attractive about you.” Bofur said, gave a mocking bow and grabbed Bilbo and Bifur’s hands to drag them away, leaving behind a stuttering red-faced dwarf who couldn’t think of a comeback.

“Arrogant dwarves with status and money,” He muttered when they were a safe distance away from the dwarf.

“Ignore her, Bofur.” Bilbo patted his arm in comfort. “It’s clear she wants to be the one mated to the prince, but if the prince has any dignity and respect for his people he’d run to the exact opposite of her.”

“Still, I’d like to show her a thing or two about respecting others.” Bofur let their arms go.

“You could always get the prince to pick you for his mate.” Bilbo said jokingly. “Go up to her and greet her with the prince by your side. I’m sure that will make her extremely happy.”

Bofur snorted. “As if I will get the prince’s attention. But it would be a sight to see her so red from it. It would be even better if you were next to me with the king.” He grinned.

“I’m a hobbit. The king won’t even look at me. Besides, if he did then I’d be ruling over you and all three of us know how you handle lords.” Bifur nodded with the hobbit’s statement.

“True, but I’ll handle it better knowing it’s you. You know how manners work. They don’t.”

“Fair enough. How about we find this location for the ball already? We can go and take the food and drinks and get as far away from these stuck up dwarves as possible.”

Bofur agreed and they continued following after a few dwarves that wore attire of middle class. “Think she was telling the truth?” He asked after a while.

“About hosting a ball outside? If it’s true then it isn’t really a ball. It’s just a party.”

“If it’s just a party then it’s better for us. This way we can just go for the fun and not accidentally find ourselves stuck with mates.”

“We can still go to the ball inside.” Bilbo reminded him. “We’re not considered lower class in Hobbiton, and, well,” he patted his pockets, gesturing the gold they carried, which was a fair amount, “we can go buy the proper attires to show for it.”

“It’d be pointless if we do, and more stuff for us to carry. It’s fine. I don’t want us to go down to their level. We’re better than that.”

The hobbit smiled to show his support. “Alright, we’ll go to the party instead. Now where is this party?”

A few bumps and turns and finally giving in and asking the guards for directions they found the space in the middle of the ‘commoners,’ decorated specifically for a grand party of lower and middle class. There were tables filled with food on the side and round tables meant for guests to sit down and eat on the other side. Blue and white decorations were hanged on the buildings that surrounded the open space that was clearly reserved for the dance floor. There was even a corner that had instruments set for the music that would play. The party hadn’t started yet, but already dwarves were snatching tables to sit on and filling their plates to the brink.

“It’s not a ball, but it’s certainly impressive.” Bilbo commented, staring in awe at the size of the event.

“We best get a table before they all disappear.”

They snatched a table that was nearest to the floor and on the side of the whole event. They had a perfect view of the food, the floor and the musicians as well, who just arrived a few minutes ago. The first song of the party began playing but no dwarves were dancing yet.

“Think they’ll play any hobbit songs?” Bilbo asked with false hope.

“Probably not, but I could always go over there and play a couple for you.”  

“You best not. Let’s go and get what we came for. The faster we do the faster we can leave.”

“Not even one dance?” Bofur quivered his lower lip. “Just one!”

“Fine. Only one.” Bilbo emphasized.

Off they went to get their food and drink. The songs began to get more energetic and three pairs of dwarves gained the courage to start the first dance of the event. The three pairs consisted of an alpha and beta, an alpha and omega, and, oddly enough, a beta and an omega. Returning to their table with their food Bilbo, Bofur and Bifur watched the three pairs dance elegantly, even when the song was nowhere near slow enough for it. When the song finished the two alphas and beta offered something to their partners and bowed, walking away and letting another set of pairs to take over the floor.

Bilbo watched them go and looked to his dwarves. “I thought dwarves don’t support the beta and omega pair?”

Bofur shrugged. “I thought so too. Maybe that’s only in the Blue Mountains.”

“Odd. This place seems stricter about pairings, seeing as they have lords separated from the common folk.”

“Maybe that omega lied to us and you _can_ go to any of the balls? So far I’ve seen three dwarves that gave the ‘high class’ vibe.”

“Perhaps they got fed up with the attitude of the omega and ran out the moment they could.” The hobbit joked, earning a laugh from his two dwarves.

“Aye. I can see that happening, running for their future lives, all of them.”

“Look there’s another beta and omega pair.”

“I think it’s the same pair we saw before.” Bofur pointed out, watching the pair closely and noticing the easy nature they were in but also smelling their scents that suggested more than that. It was almost a perfect duo from the way they complimented each other. “Looks like they found their mate on the first day.”

“Some pairs are meant to be.” Bilbo watched as a new couple walked up to the floor. He took a bite of some meat looking dish and groaned at the taste. It wasn’t bad, but at the same time it wasn’t the best compared to the hobbit dishes served during birthdays, or even everyday meals now that he thought about it.

“Doesn’t have the same taste as the food back home, does it?” Bofur said as if he read what Bilbo was thinking.

Bifur shook his head furiously in agreement.

“Better than the food served in the inns that we stayed.”

“At least it’s free.” They continued eating, Bilbo getting a second helping while Bofur and Bifur refilled their drinks. They sat patiently as the hobbit ate his fill, understanding that the little creatures eat a larger amount then what they could handle.

“You’re not going to make a fool of yourself dancing?” Bilbo asked the dwarf that was the life of the hobbit parties back home.

Bofur grinned. “Not yet. I’m waiting for you, can’t go off to embarrass myself without my partner at my side.”

“Oh, Yavanna and Mahal. Can’t you ever leave me out when you’re off to cause trouble?”

“No.” The dwarf said cheekily. “You may be a Baggins but you’re also a Took, and I’ve seen plenty of your Took cousins to know how that side of yours is supposed to act.”

“I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“Doesn’t matter. You’re never too old to have fun. Even if it’s just the simplest things.”

“Like messing up Bombur’s dishes?” Bilbo said with a raised eyebrow.

“It was only a bit of salt!” Bofur defended. “He still managed to fix it.”

“You added a cup full of salt. How is that a bit?”

“Alright so it was a lot. Still, he managed to serve it.”

“With a very angry scowl on his face. He never allowed you near his kitchen after that.”

Bifur gestured something with his hands.

“Exactly,” Bilbo agreed with what he signed, “we were in the middle of the crossfire and he didn’t trust us either.”

“I might have gone overboard a bit,” Bofur agreed, “but it was still funny. Don’t lie and say it didn’t at least make you laugh.”

“I’ll lie. It didn’t make me laugh. I think my face was stuck after taking the first bite. It was so salty, even after he fixed it.”

With a smile on his face and eyes that clearly showed he was remembering that day Bofur looked back to the floor and saw different sets of couples dancing. Now there were more ‘lord’ looking dwarves then before. The omega must really be making a scene for them to all run over to this party. He suddenly got up and offered his hand to the hobbit, earning a baffled look from him. “Care to honor me with the first dance?”

“No because you are an atrocious dancer and will step on my toes throughout the whole dance.” Bilbo said sarcastically.

“You know I haven’t stepped on your toes for years. I’ve gotten better. Let’s at least dance a couple of times before we leave.”

“Fine.” The hobbit gave in, accepting the hand and led to the floor, attracting looks of curiosity and confusion from many of the dwarves sitting.

The first time they ever dance together for a social event was in Hobbiton and many of the hobbits who didn’t know how their relationship worked were scandalized at the sheer sight of them. For hobbits, an omega with an omega was unheard of. The same held with the dwarves and even elves, according to Lord Elrond. Odds were men also had this unspoken rule as well. Omega pairs could never last on their own without an alpha or beta. They couldn’t and can’t satisfy each other sexually without a third, and hobbits don’t enjoy the idea of a three mate match.

Neither did Bofur.

The two of them laughed silently when they began dancing and many of the faces that were looking turned into frowns and shocked looks. For the most part they ignored the dwarves misunderstanding the situation. They’d eventually figure it out, but for now they allowed them to think what they did.

“You think we should tell them that this is a friendly dance and nothing else?” Bilbo asked when they circled the floor. They waved to Bifur, who waved back. The dwarves watching began to whisper furiously and pointed at the three.

“Too late for it now. They probably think we belong to Bifur now.” Bofur said as he twirled Bilbo. Being both omegas, learning to dance together was a bit confusing. They had to decide which one was to lead and which one followed. They had to practice plenty of times and set up a pattern of who was to lead one dance and who led the other. Bofur led first, after that it was Bilbo on the next dance. It just so happened that it was Bofur’s turn to lead for this party.

“At least they won’t bother to try and chat us up.” Bilbo said.

“There’s that. Want to lead for the next dance?” The song was showing signs of ending soon.

“Sure, but I need a drink before it.”

Walking back together Bilbo snatched his mug still full of beer, because like every dwarven place the only thing they serve was beer, and drank a few sips before Bifur snatched his arm and dragged him back to the floor. Bofur laughed at the hobbit’s distraught face and waved them goodbye. He got his drink, toasted and drank it all while Bilbo was looking. Bilbo glared and signed that he was going to return the favor before he began dancing with Bifur.

Bofur grinned and watched them dance; waving each time they passed near him. He was turned in an angle that only showed the floor to him, everything else was a blind spot, which was why he never noticed someone else appearing next to him. The stranger tapped his shoulder, nearly making him jump. He calmed down when he realized it was the same dwarf from before, Baro.

Placing a hand over his heart Bofur said, “You need to warn a dwarf when you’re behind them. Nearly scared me half to death.”

Baro bowed. “Forgive me. I called ye plenty of times but ye didn’t answer.”

“You did?” Bofur’s eyes widened. He never heard anything. “Sorry! I guess I was distracted.”

“Distracted watching yer alpha and omega?”

“What?” It took a second for Bofur to comprehend what the alpha meant. “Oh!” He looked to his family, “yes I was watching them. Bifur is actually a very horrible dancer so it’s always fun to watch him make a fool of himself.”

Baro made a noise as he thought something over. “Will yer alpha mind if I ask for a dance?”

Bofur nearly reeled from the shock of the question. Was the alpha really asking-? “I don’t see why he would mind seeing as he’s my cousin.”

The alpha did many different facial expressions until he finally understood what he was implicating. “The alpha is family to ye then? What of the strange creature. Will he mind?”

“First of all, he’s a hobbit, he’s name is Bilbo. Second, he’s family too. He’s my hobbit brother.”

Something shifted in Baro when he heard this new information. He gained a wide smile and seemed to have found new hope to what he was doing. “Well, will ye honor me this dance?” He offered a hand, ignoring the slight hostility in Bofur’s voice at his disrespect.

A bit irked Bofur still accepted the hand after thinking it over. It was only going to be one dance, no more. If the alpha showed signs of wooing in any way Bofur was going straight to the point and telling the brute he was not interested. He was led to the floor, Baro walking as calmly as he could while also trying to reach his destination already. Placing their hands on their rightful places they swayed slowly to the song. Bofur noticed the alpha was a bit harsh in leading. When he was slow to follow a move Baro pulled his hips forward to speed up.

“What do ye think of the party so far?” The alpha asked after a while, twirling Bofur.

“It’s like any other party.”

“I agree. It’s a bit dull. Perhaps if it had more entertainment it’d keep more omegas interested.”

“Entertainment?”

“Aye. These parties don’t encourage omegas to attend and find mates. There’s plenty of alphas and betas however that remain unmated.”

Realizing what the alpha was trying to hint at Bofur quickly kept to what he promised himself he would do. “Baro, I’m actually here just for the fun. I’m not interested in looking for a mate.”

Something shifted in the air between them. Baro looked calm and collected and even put on a smile, but his eyes showed anything but. “I understand. Then allow me to help ye enjoy the evening.”

“I, uh, thank you, but that’s not really necessary. I don’t want to get in your way of finding a mate.”

“Then consider this a dance amongst friends.”

The song continued and so did the dance. Baro became surprisingly gentle and didn’t pull when Bofur began making a distance between them.

The song soon reached to the end. When it did Baro bowed, “Thank ye for the dance.” He reached inside his coat, which was upgraded from the outfit the day before, and offered something to him. Bofur cautiously accepted the item that turned out to be a token about the size of a small button. It was a shiny copper token with gold imbedded to form an insignia of some kind.

Bofur studied and complimented the craftsmanship. “This is really well made.”

Baro seemed to puff his chest out from the compliment. “Thank you. I hired the best blacksmith solely for it.”

“Ah. Well they’re very talented.” Disappointment radiated in his voice.

Baro bowed again, “Thank you for accepting,” and quickly turned and walked away before Bofur could even asked what he was accepting.

“What did I-?” He looked at the token, trying to understand what it implicated. A pair bumped into him, signaling that another dance had started. He quickly got out of the way of another couple and hurried to his table. He found Bilbo and Bifur still on the floor, deciding to dance another song together. Wanting to stretch his legs Bofur grabbed Bilbo’s drink and went to refill it, avoiding eye contact with anyone to avoid another incident similar to Baro. He really was not interested in finding a mate and having alphas or betas try to court him sounded bothersome.

He filled the mug to the very top with beer and abruptly turned without realizing someone was standing behind him. He crashed mug first and bumped into the body, spilling the entire drink on their blue coat. He was sent into a panic when he saw the mess on the coat and quickly searched for things to clean up the mess. “Sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you behind me.”

“No it’s fine. It was an accident. You don’t have to worry.” The dwarf tried saying but Bofur was having none of it. He kept apologizing and would have continued for the rest of the party if the dwarf hadn’t grabbed his hands and stopped him in place. “Breathe. It was not your fault. It’s fine.”

Bofur got a good look at the dwarf and he almost couldn’t believe his eyes. The dwarf looked both beautiful and handsome, if it was possible. He had the most radiant golden hair one would ever see and the bluest eyes that outshined any sapphire. He wore expensive looking coats and boots that still fell in the category of middleclass but somehow made any outfit worn by a lord look like hand-me-downs. It wasn’t just looks either. When Bofur got a good whiff of the dwarf he found the golden dwarf radiated powerful alpha smells that showed dominance, strength and kindness at the same time. Bofur felt overwhelmed and suddenly had a huge urge to bare his neck and present himself as a possible mate to the dwarf. He squashed the feeling down immediately.

“P-pardon me, sir. I really am sorry about the mess.”

The dwarf looked surprised for a second. “It’s quite alright. It was my fault for standing behind you near the drinks.

“And it was my fault for not looking before turning with a mug full of beer.” Bofur countered.

Golden dwarf smiled. “Then let’s call it even and say it was both our faults.”

“I’m still responsible.”

“Then make it up to me by giving me your name.” Golden dwarf said charmingly.

Without thinking Bofur answered, “Bofur. I’m Bofur. And you?”

“You don’t know who I am?”

“Should I?”

Golden dwarf grinned and laughed. “No I guess not. Nothing special about me. I’m Fali, pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” and Bofur meant it. He was getting intoxicated from the alpha’s smell. He wanted more.

Fali offered his hand. “Will you honor me with a dance?”

Bofur accepted, his chest feeling up with joy that the alpha even asked. “Gladly.” Fali led him to the floor and in his opinion they couldn’t reach it fast enough. He spotted Bilbo and Bifur, who spotted him in return. They both gave surprised looks at seeing him with an alpha. He grinned at them to show he was willingly going. They returned back to their dance while Bofur was nearly jumping from joy at Fali placing his hands on him.

“Do forgive me if I accidentally step on you. I’m not that great of a dancer, and I’m used to having partners with giant feet.”

Fali was confused at the explanation but otherwise still smiled. “I was about to ask the same of you. I’m a horrible dancer and will probably lead you astray if I lead.”

“Then I’ll follow you astray.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo and Bifur did double takes at their dwarf and still couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Bofur was dancing willingly with an alpha. A very good looking alpha but an alpha none the less. It baffled them because the alpha looked like a lord, something that would have Bofur running for the hills.

“Bifur, is Bofur dancing with an alpha?” Bilbo asked, still not believing his eyes.

Bifur grunted a yes, swinging the hobbit when he nearly crashed with another couple.

“Did he not say a few minutes ago that he was not looking for mates? He danced with that other alpha too, but he seems to be enjoying this one. Look, they’re laughing.”

Bifur made a growling sound before saying in Khuzdul, “ _Perhaps it is the One_?”

Bilbo was stunned at Bifur’s straightforwardness. He understood what a One was from Bofur, Bombur and Bifur explaining and knew that a One was something very important. Hobbits had something similar but it’s not as devoted as the dwarves. Once they find their One they stay with that One for the rest of their lives. Even if something were to happen to one of them they would never go and search for someone else. Hobbits, if something happened to one, would mourn but move on. Some never do, but more often than not they find someone again.

“Do you truly believe that?”

Bifur nodded. “ _No matter how angry, when one finds their One they forget everything. It is something in the smell. It makes them want to stay close no matter what._ ”

Bilbo felt a pain when he explained the smell part. One of the many reasons why he was able to stay near Bifur and not have to worry about anything, even when he was in heat, was because the wound Bifur obtained on his head prevented any proper pheromones reactions. Bifur can’t react to any omega’s smell, no matter how much he smells it. His body doesn’t react and his mind never gets clouded. Because of this Bifur can’t find a proper mate or even his One.

“I’m sorry, Bifur.” Bilbo said.

Bifur patted his arm. “ _It matters not. I am happy he has found his One._ ”

“Does the dwarf know Bofur is his One?”

“ _He must. He went and searched for our Bofur_.”

“He did? I didn’t even see them before they started dancing.”

“ _He did. Bofur went to refill his drink and passed in front of the dwarf. The dwarf caught his scent and followed_.”

Bilbo had to laugh at the fact that Bifur knew exactly what Bofur was doing before joining with the blond dwarf. “Even dancing you still have an eye on us.”

Bifur shrugged. “ _I worry_.”

“We know you do. Mother thanks you for that. Knowing we have someone taking care of us calms her greatly.”

Bifur bowed his head and continued the dance while keeping an eye on Bofur at the same time. Taking note the way his cousin’s smile would not disappear and his eyes shined with fondness, clear signs that there was something more going on than simple physical attraction. He studied the dwarf that seemed to have gotten his cousin’s attention and noted how the dwarf wore a similar look on his face. He had a genuine smile on and his eyes showed more than just charm for Bofur. There was more behind it.

“Does Bofur realize that he’s taking the first step to finding a mate?” Bilbo asked when the song was near to the end.

“ _No. It seems we are going to be staying here longer than planned_.”

“Perfect.” The hobbit had a smile on when he said this. He knew the importance of finding a One and he was not about to ruin it for Bofur.

The song finished and they silently agreed to sit down and rest. Not to their surprise Bofur still stood on the floor with the golden dwarf. They laughed at something said and began dancing again when the next song started.

“I think we lost Bofur.” Bilbo said as he continued to watch. Bofur looked extremely happy, almost to the point of becoming unrecognizable. Bofur was never happy when lords were present or involved, but it seemed he didn’t care about that now.

He watched them for a few minutes longer until he realized that Bofur and his partner were nearly the only dwarves dancing. There were five other pairs but Bofur and Golden Dwarf were the ones taking over the song. Dwarves sitting around were pointing and whispering furiously at the pair. Some had looks of disbelief. Bilbo had to wonder what they could possibly be whispering about that made them look so shocked.

Instead of sitting down and pondering he decided to get up and do something about it. He just needed to walk around near some of the whispering tables and listen as carefully as he could. Dwarves didn’t know how to whisper. Bilbo was bound to hear something from them.

He walked nearby seven tables but only heard the words “it’s him, isn’t it?” and “what is he doing here?” and most notably “who is that dwarf that managed to get his attention?” It wasn’t enough to paint a picture, so he tried an eighth table that was right next to the floor. He was so focused on trying to listen for any words that could explain what was happening that he didn’t realize he was walking right into someone. He crashed before he even realized it, crashed against a tall dwarf but didn’t even nudge him. Instead it was Bilbo that was almost thrown on his rump and would have fallen if the dwarf hadn’t grabbed his arms.

“Beg your pardon!” Bilbo said in a panic. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

The dwarf smirked at him. “I find that hard to believe since you walked right to me.”

“I was distracted.” Bilbo felt his face heat up, finally noticing how handsome the dwarf truly was. The long dark hair with the occasional white stripe, the beaky nose, the beard that reached to his chest, the intense blue eyes and the smell, oh, the smell. Was it considered shameless if he presented himself right then and there? It was like nothing he had ever smelled.

The dwarf was wearing a long blue and silver coat with golden scripts on it. Clearly he was a lord type. It radiated on him. Was there something in the drinks that was tampering with his and Bofur’s reasoning? Suddenly they were attracted to high class dwarves.

His reason for walking around was forgotten and all he could think of was hoping for the dwarf to possibly ask him for a dance.

“Distracted with what?” The handsome dwarf asked.

“With something.”

“Well then, little one, I’ve never seen you before here in the mountain. I would have heard of the arrival of a-?” Handsome dwarf seemed to be struggling.

“Hobbit.” Bilbo answered quickly. “I’m a hobbit. I just arrived for the party.”

“Party?”

“Ball.”

“Ah, I see. Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I am.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Awkwardness fell on them but Bilbo couldn’t bring himself to leave. Neither could the dwarf.  

“Your name?”

“What?” Bilbo was caught off guard.

“May I know your name?

“Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins.”

“Bilbo Baggins. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Another silence.

“Well? What about your name?” The dwarf looked surprised at the question.

“You do not know?”

“No, should I?”

The dwarf smirked and seemed to approve his response. “I guess not. Thrain, at your service.” Thrain bowed.

“Pleasure.”

“Mister Baggins-”

“Bilbo, please.” Bilbo interrupted.

“Bilbo, may I have the honor of a dance?” Thrain offered a hand, which Bilbo accepted far too quickly.

“I’d love to.”

Completely ignoring the intense whispering around them Bilbo followed after Thrain as he led him to the center of the floor. Bilbo failed to acknowledge that all the other dwarves were now gone except for Bofur and his own dwarf. He was too distracted with the handsome dwarf to care that they were the main focus of the party.

Bifur however was not distracted and noticed all the stares everyone was giving them. He had an eye on Bilbo when he began walking around, trying to figure out what all the whispering was about. He noticed when Bilbo was walking down the path of meeting the alpha dwarf that had the entire party standing still. How the hobbit didn’t notice was beyond him but the music stopping momentarily was a huge giveaway that something was happening. This alpha with Bilbo, this lord was someone of great importance. What Bifur didn’t understand was why this lord was here in a party that was meant to separate the high class from the middle and lower. The arrival of this specific lord brought even more lords down from Erebor, specifically all the betas and omegas of the lot. Searching for these specific dwarves Bifur noticed how devastated they all looked from watching Bilbo and Bofur’s alphas dancing with them.

The song continued. A bit sloppy compared to how they started. Most likely the musicians were nervous because of the arrival of these two important alphas. Bifur watched the two dwarves intensely. He studied how they held themselves and how they acted. They had the posture of alphas that had gone through intense practice to stand perfectly for presentation, and yet they had the body language of dwarves in the presence of someone they could trust and were relaxed. This was what caused a stir between the onlookers. Clearly they’ve never seen these lords interact with any commoners, or interact with anyone in general.

Bifur watched as Bofur’s lord swayed carefully, making sure not to push or pull his partner with the dancing, letting it flow naturally. They were perfectly in sync that it was almost painful how obviously they were each other’s One. Golden dwarf also looked to be struggling. He was clearly respectful but it looked as if he was fighting against himself to kiss Bofur or hold him close. He was holding him as if he was something delicate and on the verge of breaking in his arms.

The same went with Bilbo’s lord. He was struggling to keep a façade on as he danced with someone he just met for the first time. No doubt also struggling not to step on Bilbo’s toes since this was obviously the first time he was dancing with a hobbit. It was this lord that raised red flags in Bifur’s head. There was more to this alpha than a simple ‘lord.’ He was far too important. Bifur couldn’t smell how strong the alpha was but just by looking he could guess. This alpha was the main alpha of the mountain, which could only mean one thing. This alpha was the king.

For a king to come down for a party meant for the commoners the reason must have been very important, possibly a family reason. Bofur’s lord received almost the same attention as the king, and dancing in the same floor together was raising an uproar with the onlookers. A closer look in the onlookers Bifur found the omega dwarf that insulted them before, and she was on the verge of passing out from how purple her face was from the envy of watching Bofur and the _prince_ dance together.

“ _By Mahal and Yavanna_.” Bifur said in Khuzdul. What were the odds that the two alphas that gained the attention of Bofur and Bilbo turned out to be from the royal family of Erebor? The king and his heir themselves, dancing with his family.

Now the question remained, how was he going to break this smoothly to them? From the way his cousin and hobbit were still dancing happily he concluded the two royals still hadn’t revealed who they truly were.

This trip was certainly turning into an interesting one.


	2. The Token

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I was honestly surprised with how much attention this has gotten. I just thought it was going to be a few comments and some bookmarks and kudos but suddenly overnight all of you appeared out of nowhere! Thank you!

Before Bofur realized it a total of ten songs, maybe even more, were played and he was still standing and dancing with Fali. His feet hurt and he felt they could fall off at any moment, but he didn’t want it to end. Fali was charming, funny and perfectly respectable for a lord. He could cause the inside of the darkest mountain to shine just by smiling, and his eyes were so opened that every time he laughed at one of Bofur’s horrible jokes he could tell Fali was truly honest.

Another song finished and Bofur nearly tripped on his own feet from how numb they had gotten. Fali took notice and quickly led him away from the floor. Bofur followed happily, feeling giddy from the way the alpha held his hand. They stood on the edge of the floor. Fali took notice of the dwarven onlookers and suddenly grew nervous. Bofur for the most part ignored them, thinking they were only looking because of how beautiful Fali was.

“I’ve never seen you before here, Bofur. Are you traveling?” Fali asked.

“I am. I came traveling from the west.”

“From the west?” The alpha thought it over. “Are you from Ered Luin?”

“No, well, yes but at the same time no. I was born in Ered Luin but I live in The Shire.”

“The Shire?”

“Aye,” Bofur said with pride, “it’s the land where hobbits live. I live in Hobbiton to be more specific. Me and my family.”

“And what brought you over here to Erebor?”

Bofur shrugged, “Just traveling. We wanted to see the land for a bit and avoid trouble back home.”

“We?” Fali looked around, searching for the rest that made the ‘we.’

“My cousin and hobbit brother. We’re traveling together and heard there was a party happening here. We decided to come and see how you guys celebrate and have fun.”

“And what do you think of us so far?”

Bofur hummed and looked to the sky, pointedly trying to avoid eye contact when he said the next part, “A bit plain. Nothing like the parties back home with the hobbits, and the drinks are a bit on the weak side.”

“Oh?” Fali had a smile on, not insulted one bit. “That’s probably because you haven’t experienced the true side of Erebor. If you want I can show you how fun this place truly is.”

“That depends on where exactly this place will be.” Bofur couldn’t believe it. Fali was actually flirting with him! “I have family that will be worried for me so I can’t just run off with a complete stranger.”

“Well if you join me we can get to know each other and not be strangers.” Fali wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Tempting, but not happening. I know not to jump the moment someone handsome like you suggests to take a tussle in bed.” Bofur took a few steps back. He was enjoying the flirting but the suggesting for heading to a room alone together sounded too serious to take as a joke. He was no brazen hussy.

Fali seemed to take notice of his mistake and quickly apologized. “Forgive me. I didn’t mean it, at least not like that. I was hoping to perhaps take the first steps from strangers to friends and maybe to more, if you allowed it.”

“More?” Bofur’s chest filled up with hope and joy. The thought of maybe becoming more with Fali didn’t sound half as bad than it should have. He enjoyed the idea far too much.

“If you wish to.” Fali reached into his coat pocket and pulled out something, offering it to the omega who accepted it a bit too willingly.

Opening his hand Bofur found another token, similar to that Baro gave him but it was made from silver and gold and a different styled crest. The craftsmanship on this token wasn’t as detailed as Baro’s token but Bofur honestly didn’t care.

“I made it myself.” Fali said. “I’m not the best crafter but I worked on that for hours.”

“You made it?” Bofur studied the token closer and understood it meant much more, seeing that Fali made it with his own two hands.

Fali shifted back and forth on his legs nervously. “Do you accept?”

“I-” What he was accepting Bofur didn’t know, but accepted he did. “I accept.”

The perfect smile Fali gave when he answered almost made up for his lack of knowledge to what he was agreeing to. Fali took his hand and kissed the top of it gently. Bofur didn’t pull back and never thought to.

“Thank you for accepting.” Fali bowed. “Will you be here for tomorrow?”

“I will. Are you?”

“I am. Will you honor me the dances for tomorrow as well?”

“If I can dance through all the dances I gladly will.”

“I will look for you the moment I can. For now I must bid you farewell.” Fali kissed his hand again and as he had Bofur distracted quickly struck to kiss his cheek before turning and walking away, disappearing in the crowd.

Bofur was surprised by the sudden kiss, standing in shock for an entire minute before finally reacting by placing a hand over the cheek Fali kissed. Afterwards he finally gained enough train of thought to walk back towards his table and sit next to Bifur. His cousin offered him a drink; accepting it gladly and chugging the whole thing down in one go.

“ _You seem happy_.” Bifur commented.

“Does it show?”

“ _You are radiating it, cousin. It is almost worrisome._ ”

“I can’t help it. He’s beautiful. Did you get a chance to see him?” Bofur looked on dreamingly.

“ _I got plenty of chances to see him. Is he going to mate you?_ ”

“He says he’s interested.” Bofur revealed. “And I don’t actually mind it.”

“ _He is a lord. You know this, right?_ ”

“I got an idea. He had that look, but he’s different from the lords we’ve run into. He treated me with respect and laughed at my jokes and meant it. Even you and Bilbo don’t always laugh honestly.”

“ _You are smitten_.” Bifur pointed out.

Finally breathing fresh Fali-free air Bofur realized that he was indeed acting like a smitten dwarf. He sat up abruptly and looked at his cousin in shock.

“ _You are reacting to this lord in ways you never have._ ” His cousin elaborated.

“He’s… different. He’s really different. I don’t know why but he’s just… Fali.”

“ _Perhaps he is your One?”_

“My One? He could be, maybe. Do you think it true?”

“ _Do you feel it true?_ ”

“I don’t know, but if it’s true-” Bofur couldn’t think of what to say to finish his sentence.

“ _What will you do now?_ ”

“I sort of promised him we will be here for tomorrow. Think Bilbo will be mad?”

“ _Probably not. He is busy with his own._ ” Bifur pointed to where Bilbo and his dwarf were dancing still.

Bofur grinned at the sight. “Well I’ll be a hobbit. He says he wasn’t looking for a mate and yet goes off and finds one. He’s a catch.”

“ _The alpha is interested_.”

“We dwarves can’t seem to resist the hobbit charm. Do you sense anything bad about him?”

Bifur paused, thinking it over. “ _Did your alpha tell you anything?_ ” 

Bofur looked at him baffled. “Like what?”

“ _Who he is. What he does for a living._ ”

“No he didn’t say anything besides his name.”

Bifur grunted, finally answering, “ _No. I don’t sense anything bad._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

Thrain was a horrible dancer when he had a hobbit as a partner. He had stepped on Bilbo’s toes a total of 14 times that became 15 just now. Bilbo didn’t mind. If it meant he could continue to stare at those intense blue eyes he’d allow Thrain to cut off his toes, maybe even his entire foot.

“Sorry.” Thrain said again.

“It’s alright. Bofur stepped on my toes so many times that I lost count. Nothing I can’t handle by now.”

“Bofur? You speak of the alpha dwarf you were dancing with a while ago?”

“What?” Bilbo was surprised that Thrain took notice of him before he ran into him. “Oh no, that isn’t Bofur. Bofur is the dwarf with the hat. You’re speaking of Bifur, my dwarf uncle. Well actually he’s not my uncle. I consider him my uncle but sometimes I see him as a cousin or brother. It deepens.”

“He is not your alpha?”

Bilbo nearly sputtered at the statement. Bifur, _his_ alpha? Yavanna and Mahal no! “No! No, not at all. He’s family. He has a cousin that’s married to one of my cousins and we became one big family. He’s nothing to me mate related.”

“Forgive my curiosity.”

“No it’s fine. Everyone always seems to mistake him as my alpha. Him and Bofur. They think us mated together.”

“And you are not.” Thrain finally caught on.

“No we’re not. It’s helpful to prevent other alphas from trying anything, but it does tend to get annoying. We don’t honestly care but the constant questions become repetitive. Not that you’re annoying or repetitive!” Bilbo quickly explained.

“I understand the annoyance of getting repetitive questions. It does drive even the most patient dwarf on the brink.”

“And what kind of questions do you get that are repeated.”

Thrain shrugged. “Just the basic ones. If I have found someone to mate with yet or not.”

“You’re not mated?” Bilbo didn’t truly know if Thrain was single or not. He figured he was taken, seeing as how handsome he was and how powerful he felt when he stood near him.

“No, I’m not. It’s become a problem since my siblings keep asking me every day, and my nephews as well.”

“So you’re whole family I take it?”

“My family and my friends. They won’t leave me alone about it. Especially since I’m almost reaching the age where taking a mate is unheard of.”

“You don’t look that old.” Bilbo said without thinking, earning a laugh from Thrain.

“I may not look it, but I am the oldest in my… household. I’m even older then my friends who actually have a full head of white hair. Everyone mistakes them older.”

“Then it’s probably a good thing you look younger.” The hobbit joked.

“It does have its benefits sometimes. Like a hobbit thinking I’m still young.”

“Well it’s true! You don’t look a day over 38!” The look of horror on Thrain’s face nearly made Bilbo burst in laughter but then he remembered that Thrain was a dwarf and they lived longer than your average hobbit. “I mean you don’t look a day over 128!” He knew Bofur’s age was around 128 (130 to be exact) and Thrain looked younger than him. Surely it’s a proper age to name.

Out of nowhere Thrain began laughing, growing louder and louder by the second until he nearly had tears on his eyes. The sound of his laughter caused Bilbo to feel prideful at his achievement. The voice sounded beautiful and he wanted to hear more of it. It was almost mesmerizing how deep it was, and the sight of his beard swaying with his movement almost seemed elegant. It reminded Bilbo of a cape blowing with the wind.

Thrain settled down and scrubbed his eyes. His face was flushed with color that added to his already handsome complexion.

“I realize that I said you had the same age as a tween and I’m sorry. We hobbits are already of age by the time we reach 33 so I was trying to say you were a young looking adult but it came out wrong.”

“I’m sorry for laughing. I realized too late that hobbits might have a different lifespan than dwarves and assumed the worst.”

“I can see why that would make you think the worst. I basically said I was attracted to a child.”

There was a pause. “You are attracted to me?”

Realizing he spoke without thinking Bilbo almost panicked. “I, uh, well naturally I’ll be attracted to you. You’re a very handsome dwarf. It surprised me when you said you were unmated. Someone handsome like you I’d thought you’d already have a beta or omega.”

“I live a very busy life and finding a mate was never at the top of my list to do. Before I knew it my years got away from me and now I’m suddenly 195 and unmated.”

Bilbo whistled. “195? That’s actually a high age.”

“Yes and it’s unheard of to find mates around this age.”

“Then we have that in common. I’m 50 and with hobbits it’s expected for me to already be mated. Most find someone by age 40. I’m a bit late on it.”

“Is it because you choose not to find a mate? or because-?”

“It’s because I’m not looking for a mate.”

“Are you looking for one now?” Thrain asked suddenly.

Bilbo’s mind was blank. He didn’t know how to respond. “I… I’m not looking, but if the chance appeared I might consider it.”

“And If I was a chance would you consider it?” They had stopped dancing for a while now, just standing in the center of the floor. Bilbo could feel his ears throbbing, following the beat of his heart.

“I might consider it, yes.”

The smile Thrain gave him was a beautiful work of art. He took his hand and gently placed a kiss on it, tickling the top with his beard. Stuffing his other free hand in his coat Thrain pulled out something that he motioned for Bilbo to get. A token was placed in his palm, a beautifully crafted piece of silver and gold with an extremely detailed crest.

“Do you accept my token?” Thrain asked.

Not even thinking about it Bilbo said, “I accept.”

“Thank you. Will you be attending all five of the event’s dates?”

“I will.”

“Then will you honor me in spending the event together with me?” Thrain bowed his head.

“I’ll gladly spend the event with you.”

“Thank you, Bilbo.” Thrain kissed his hand again. “Forgive me but I must leave now. My family will surely be looking for me.”

Bilbo blushed a bit. “Of course. I had a lovely night. Thank you.”

With one final goodbye Thrain left and disappeared through the crowd that split in half when he neared them. Bilbo dizzily walked back to his table and sat in-between his dwarves, never noticing the snickering they were sharing with each other.

“Found something you like about this party?” Bofur teased.

“Mmm. Do you know what accepting a token means?” Bilbo asked when he remembered.

“Not a clue. I’m not a Lonely Mountain’s dwarf, I’m a Blue Mountain’s dwarf. Did your dwarf give you a token as well?”

“He did. I accepted without knowing.”

“That makes two of us.”

“ _Will we be staying for the entire five days?_ ” Bifur asked, focusing on the important thing.

Bilbo sat upright, remembering he promised without even talking to them. “I sort of told him we’d be here all five days.”

“I said we’d be here for tomorrow’s party.” Bofur said.

Bifur rolled his eyes. “ _We need to reserve the inn for all five days then_.”

“You guys won’t mind staying longer?”

“I won’t.” Bofur said. “Bifur on the other hand.”

“ _I will not mind, so long as you both do not misbehave._ ”

“Bifur! I’m shocked. We’re not tweens. We know when to say no.” Bofur said scandalized.

“ _I have years to show me you do not._ ” Bifur countered.

“He’s got us there.” Bilbo said.

“Alright fine, but still this is mating. We know when to say no to that.”

“ _You both will not leave my sight._ ” Bifur ordered more than anything.

“Naturally.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Bilbo and Bofur couldn’t leave the inn fast enough. They had rented the room for an extra 3 days and were set for the five day event. They couldn’t wait to go back and eat and drink and dance with their respected dwarves. Bifur watched the two make fools of themselves trying to get ready and making extra sure their hair were properly braided and their faces didn’t have any blemishes of sorts. They were so excited that they didn’t trust each other to braid their hair, seeing as their hands were shaking far too much to make a decent curl.

Bifur took over this part of the morning, braiding Bofur’s three sets and braiding the two behind Bilbo’s ears. Bilbo got the habit of carrying two from the dwarven side of his family. Both his parents encouraged it and Bifur was the one responsible for always putting them on his hair. Bilbo carried them with pride every day. It was a battle every morning to make them proper but they were always worth it, and Bifur enjoyed this bonding experience with his hobbit cousin/nephew.

The moment they announced they were ready to leave the two of them practically ran out the door. Bifur followed them in a more sedated pace, but was still close by. No more than five steps away.

The party was the same as the day before. The decorations weren’t replaced and the table arrangements and musicians weren’t moved either, but the food tables were refilled again and so were the drinks. Bofur and Bilbo went for those first and inhaled their plates and mugs. Bifur ate patiently and watched as his family sat and looked around anxiously for the two lords.

Bifur didn’t know how this event was going to end, if Bilbo and Bofur were going to become mated with their ones or not, but he knew for sure pain was going to be involved. The two alphas hadn’t revealed everything to the two and Bifur didn’t think they ever will if they could help it. If their relationship were to ever go further they will have no choice but to tell the truth, and no matter how they word it Bilbo and Bofur were going to get hurt in the end. The two omegas hated being lied to.

Bifur thought about just telling them and saving them the pain of hearing it from the alphas. Sometimes hearing it from family is better than hearing it from the source. He thought about it, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The king and prince weren’t revealing anything for a reason, and who was Bifur to say their secret? They probably had an important motive for it, or they probably didn’t. Either way it wasn’t Bifur’s business. But if they ever planned to do anything that would ruin his family he wasn’t going to show them any mercy. King and heir or not, they were going to lose their throne against him.

They sat in the same table as yesterday, waiting for something to happen. The music started and still they continued to sit. Bifur watched as the minutes ticked by and their faces began to fall. The minutes turned to an hour and that hour became two. Their faces were devoid by the time it almost reached the third. Bifur sat up and shook their shoulders, reminding them that this was a party and they could still have fun while they waited for their dwarves to show up. He asked for a dance, taking the hobbit first and promising to dance with Bofur for the next song. Finally distracted Bifur saw them slowly get their smiles back. Bilbo smiling because of the horrible moves Bifur made on purpose and Bofur smiling because of the sight they made together.

Bifur continued his charade. Not stopping even when the hobbit was openly laughing. Bofur chuckled to himself as he watched his cousin and hobbit swing around ungracefully. With his mind distracted from Fali he was finally able to actually enjoy the music and the party’s energetic vibe. Not wanting to sit down anymore because his bum had fallen asleep he stood and began walking around near their table and dance floor. He made the mistake of standing really close to the couples right when Bilbo and Bifur decided to pass through. Bilbo reached out and snatched his hat right off his head. He squawked when he realized his lifelong partner was taken from under his nose and exaggerated his panic by placing his hands dramatically on his head. He saw Bilbo laugh at his display and placed his lifelong friend on his little head, nearly covering his eyes.

Bofur waited until they both returned back near him and quickly reclaimed his missing companion, placing it back on its rightful place. Bilbo laughed and waved at him when he did so and Bofur stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

“Are ye waiting for someone?”

Bofur whipped around so fast he nearly fell face first on the ground. He came face to face with Baro again. The alpha bowed and offered his hand. “Care to honor me the dance?”

He didn’t accept the hand, instead Bofur was thinking of ways to kindly say no to the alpha. “Actually I can’t.”

The alpha’s expression was hard to read. Bofur couldn’t figure out if he was angry or upset. “And why is that? Not even if it’s among friends?”

“It’s fine among friends, but I’m sort of waiting for someone.”

“I’m sure yer friend won’t mind if I danced with you first.” Baro reached out for his hand and pulled him to the floor with surprising force. Against his will Bofur was dragged to the center and started to dance. Actually not so much as dance but move along with Baro’s forceful hands on his shoulder and hips that guided him. He was even pulled closely to the alpha’s own heated body. Bofur felt extremely uncomfortable as the alpha tried to make subtle movements with his hips but failed miserably.

“Excuse me?” Bofur pulled away as best as he could from the hands. He wasn’t about to let this go unspoken. He may be an omega but he wasn’t going to stand there and take this sort of treatment and disrespect. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Baro faked ignorance. “I’m dancing with a friend.”

“I know what dancing is and that is not dancing. You’re trying to-” Baro abruptly pulled him back against his chest and when he caught a whiff of the scent the alpha was releasing Bofur suddenly realized how dire the situation truly was. He pushed with all his might against the body but the alpha had too much strength. In desperation Bofur searched the floor for his cousin. If anyone could put reasoning to heated alphas it was him.

“Let. Me. Go.” Bofur said when he couldn’t find his cousin anywhere.

“Ye are overreacting. I am just dancing.” Baro said and tightened his hold.

“I don’t want to dance with you!” Closing his eyes Bofur pushed away with all his might. It didn’t do anything at first until he jumped in an attempt to dislodge the arms on him. To his surprise it worked and the arm on his hip was taken off, but then another voice that didn’t belong to Baro was heard speaking.

“I believe he doesn’t wish to dance with you.”

Bofur stood up straight when the voice he knew belonged to Fali spoke. He was not disappointed when right by their side Fali was standing, determined and angry at the alpha that still had Bofur in his arms. Fali held Baro’s arm that not five seconds ago was holding the omega’s hip and squeezed threateningly. “Let. Bofur. Go.”

“And who are ye telling me how to handle my affairs?” Baro fought back.

“I am his alpha.” Fali growled and snatched the other arm, yanking it away from Bofur and standing between the two to keep the omega out of sight.

“Impossible.” Baro barked. “He accepted _my_ token. He rightfully belongs to me.”

Fali looked confused for a moment and searched Bofur for clarity. Bofur shook his head furiously. “I never accepted anything from him. He gave me his token without even asking and then just walked away before I could say anything.”

“By receiving my token ye accepted.”

“You practically forced it on my hand!”

“Enough.” Fali said. “Whether or not he accepted it, it does not matter. Bofur has _willingly_ accepted _my_ token and so has chosen me as his alpha and I kindly ask for you to back off and leave him alone.”

Baro pulled his arms away and glared. “Ye omega whore!” He growled at Bofur. “All of ye are the same. Ye lead on every alpha out there until ye find the richest one to snatch! Well I hope he realizes the truth about ye and gives you what you deserve!” With those final words Baro marched away angrily, bumping into unfortunate dwarves that couldn’t get out of his way fast enough.

Bofur watched him go, stumped and still on edge as to how the situation escalated so quickly. One moment he was standing alone minding his own business and the next he was nearly assaulted by the very alpha that suggested the party in the first place and being called a whore.

“Perhaps we should move away from the floor?”

His attention was snapped back as Fali spoke and looking around Bofur realized they were causing a small scene. Dwarves that were closest to them had stopped their dance to witness what had just occurred. Some looked at Bofur while others looked at Fali.

“Right, of course.” Bofur agreed. They walked to the side, Bofur leading them back to his table. But instead of sitting they stood right beside it.

There was a moment of silence where none of them wanted to start the conversation that was sure to follow. Bofur shuffled his feet nervously. He knew there was something wrong and he was responsible for it. He accepted the tokens without properly knowing what they meant and it nearly caused a fight between alphas. A fight over him which could only mean-

“Did you truly accept his token?” Fali asked, breaking the silence.

“I-I didn’t accept it. I never did. I didn’t lie. He just gave it to me, forced it in my hand.” Bofur didn’t know why but he prayed that Fali believed him about the token. He didn’t want any misunderstandings happening.

“Bofur,” Fali studied him closely, “tell me the truth. Do you know what accepting a token means? Truly means?”

“Not necessarily. I thought perhaps accepting the token meant you were interested and I might have a chance.” The omega admitted.

“Close,” The alpha took a seat and motioned for Bofur to do the same, “but the token is not about if _I’m_ interested. The token is about _you_ being interested. By accepting my token you’re basically telling others that you already have someone to court you and you are unavailable.”

“Truly?” Bofur stared at his hands, trying to look at anything but Fali. “I figured it was your fancy way of saying I have a chance and giving me false hope. For all I knew you could have given a token to four other omegas or betas and I’d have to compete against them.” When he dared to give Fali a glance he found the alpha looking at him as if he was insane and just suggested something outrageous. “What?”

“Given _four other tokens_?” Fali repeated shocked. “To even think of doing something so- so-” He couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“It’s not something you do?”

“No! Bofur, alphas or betas only have one token to give. There is no four. Giving more than one is unheard of and insulting to the one receiving it. It treats them as possessions that could easily be thrown and replaced with someone else.”

“But then that limits your options. If you only give one token then you can’t decide the best fit for you. You’re stuck with just one.”

“That’s the point. We give our only tokens to the one we know is our perfect mate.”

“W-what?” Bofur was hearing the words but his mind didn’t seem to follow them. “You gave me your token on the first day.”

“I did.” Fali agreed.

“But- I mean- How can you be sure I’m even your perfect mate? I don’t even know anything about you besides your name. I don’t even know if you have family or how many!”

“That’s where sitting down together alone and asking questions comes in. You can reject me anytime you feel it will not work. I’ll be devastated but the token is only there to show you’re unavailable. I don’t have a claim on you.”

“I understand, but I still don’t see why you would give me your token on the first day.” Bofur toyed with his gloves that he’s had for a long time and refused to throw them away.

“Perhaps it’s because this is my first time doing so, or perhaps it’s because I believe in those silly tales, but the moment I saw you I knew I had to know your name, and perhaps see if you were interested as well. There is something about you, Bofur that drew me to you, and if you decide I am not your One then I will accept and leave you alone.”  

Bofur bit his bottom lip and reached into his pocket where he placed his token. He pulled it out and held it gently between his fingers. He caught Fali’s eye, looking at the token and him with worry of rejection. In a quick movement Bofur enclosed the token in his hand and held it close to his chest. “I am interested.”

Without warning Fali leaned forward and kissed Bofur’s cheek, whispering “Thank you” before pulling away. He stood and held out his hand. “Will you honor me a dance?”

Bofur grinned, placing his token back in its rightful place and accepted the hand. “I’d love to.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bifur and Bilbo were still dancing when Bofur rejoined the floor with his dwarf again.

“Bofur found his lord again.” Bilbo commented as they twirled to the opposite side of the floor where Bofur stood.

“ _It is true then. Bofur is smitten_.” Bifur added.

“Never thought we’d see the day. He always talked about never getting tied down and living a life of solitary where no alpha or beta would ever order him around.”

“ _He needed to find the right alpha. Ered Luin hardened him._ ” For a moment Bifur looked down in guilt but it disappeared when the hobbit lifted his head up to reassure him.

“It is not your fault, Bifur. You did everything you could to keep your family safe but even you couldn’t be everywhere. You cared about them so much that you moved from the home you grew up in to start anew.”

“ _That place is no home_.” Bifur growled. “ _Home is where you feel safe. Bofur was never safe._ ”

“But he is now. It’s all in the past. Now look at him.” They both looked to Bofur again. “He’s happy all the time and refuses to stop talking on his best days. Even on his worst as well. Now it looks like he’s found his mate.” A thought crossed the hobbit’s mind. “Do you think the dwarf will move in with us back in the Shire?”

Bifur frowned, knowing full well the dwarf was not going to move in with them. “ _Perhaps. Perhaps not. Bofur might decide to move here instead._ ”

“Do you really think so? Bofur seems so happy living back home, and he loves all the fauntlings and dwauntlings. Would he really move back to a mountain for that alpha?”

“ _Would you move to a mountain for yours?_ ” Bifur countered, catching Bilbo off guard.

“I wouldn’t… at least I don’t think. Even if I’d be willing to move into this mountain Thrain doesn’t look to be interested in mating with me. He even said he’s reaching the age where taking a mate is unheard of.”

“ _And if he is interested in claiming you as his omega?_ ”

“I might consider moving here then, if Bofur also moves in. I can’t imagine living anywhere without family nearby. I’ve gotten so used to sharing with you and Bofur that the idea of living alone sounds unpleasant.”

“ _When you become mated you will have to live with your alpha alone. Bofur and I cannot be present._ ” Bifur acknowledged something behind Bilbo but continued dancing.

“We can at least live nearby each other. If not then I’ll throw my alpha out and make room for you two instead.”

Bifur raised an eyebrow. “ _You will willingly throw your alpha out for us?_ ”

“Of course. I’m already past the age where I’d be a lovesick tween and will probably treat my mate like those old married couples do by the end of our first year.” 

Bifur smirked and suddenly stopped dancing, halting Bilbo as well. Bilbo gave him a questioning look, not understanding why they even stopped. Bifur still had the smirk on his face when he nodded to something behind the hobbit.

“Will you treat me as old married couples do then?”

Bilbo froze the moment he heard the voice speak. He knew that voice. Even after knowing him for half a day he’d recognized that deep rumble the voice created anywhere.

Thrain appeared besides both Bilbo and Bifur, bowed to show his respect and looked at the hobbit, waiting for his answer. There was evident mirth on his face.

“I- uh, I-” Bilbo stuttered. “If we were mated yes I’d behave like that. We’re already past our young ages to be lovesick.”

“I find that it matters not the age. You will always be young enough to be lovesick.”

Bilbo’s knees suddenly felt like jelly. Thrain should not be saying anything like that to him, otherwise Bilbo will lose all self-control. “Maybe for a year or two. After that I’d be too old to continue the appearance. My father would be beside himself if he saw me behaving like that at my age.”

“ _Your father would be relieved knowing you found someone at last_.” Bifur countered.

“And once that shock is over he’d be beside himself.” Bilbo repeated.

Thrain looked between the two and was surprised that the little hobbit understood Khuzdul. “You speak our language.” He blurted without thinking.

Bifur frowned at him as Bilbo answered, “Of course, but I only know the basic words. Living under the same roof as two dwarves you pick up things. Especially when it’s the only language Bifur could properly speak with. I had to learn eventually if I wanted to communicate with him.”

“ _He is family. He has every right to learn_.” Bifur said to the other alpha aggressively.

Thrain bowed his head to show he meant no insult or harm. “I did not wish to offend. I was just surprise is all. Not many are usually trusted enough to gain the privilege.”

Bifur moved to argue but Bilbo placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. “It’s alright, Bifur. He just doesn’t know. We can’t fault him.” He looked back to Thrain. “There are many hobbits back home that are married to dwarves and are learning the language. It’s still kept a secret from those hobbits who don’t have dwarven mates, but other than that there are a fair number of us who know Khuzdul. Me included.”

Thrain didn’t look angry by this information, even though dwarves fiercely protect their secrets, Khuzdul especially. Instead, Thrain looked impressed. “It is good that you know the basics of Khuzdul. It saves us the trouble in the future.”

“Trouble in the future?” Bilbo repeated, confused by what he meant.

“Tell me, will you willingly throw me out to make room for your family?” There was evident humor behind Thrain’s words.

“Throw you out of the room-? Oh! You heard what I said earlier?” Bilbo’s cheeks began to gain color.

“I did, especially the part where you might agree with the idea of moving to the mountain for your alpha.”

“That’s a maybe, and only if I have family here.”

“Then your family should come over for a visit and see if they might tolerate the place enough to move in.”

“First I’ll need an alpha to even consider the idea of moving here.” Bilbo reminded.

“We can solve that problem right now.” Thrain looked at Bifur, “May I interrupt your dance?”

Bifur gave him a stern look before nodding. “ _I will be at our table._ ” He told Bilbo before bowing to the other alpha and leaving.

A bit confused by his action but not bothering to question it Bilbo waited for Thrain to make the first move, saying “You scared away my dance partner.”

Thrain smirked and held out a hand. “Will you honor me the dance?”

Bilbo reached out for it, smiling. “Gladly.”

When their fingers intertwined Thrain pulled his hand up and gave it a quick kiss. Bilbo resisted the urge to giggle because, like he said before, he was too old to be lovesick, but perhaps he was still young enough to blush at the action.  

 

* * *

 

 

By the fourth day of the ball Bifur was on the verge of knocking sense into the two alphas interested in his family. He was also tempted in doing the same to his own family to knock the dreamy look they had in their eyes because he could only put up with it for so long.

In all his years taking care of his two cousins he never imagined the day when Bofur, the omega who hated alpha lords with a passion, would swoon at the mere mention of his alpha and became lovesick at the sight of him. He hoped and prayed for the day when Bofur found his One that would devote themselves completely to him. If not then at least find someone he could consider a lifelong friend for when Bilbo and Bifur passed over from old age. Bofur was still young, even when he doesn’t look it or claims he isn’t. Bifur was nearing his prime age of 170 while Bilbo was already 50. With the shorter lifespan of hobbits that he dreaded, Bifur knew he and Bofur and Bombur only had little years left with the hobbit. After that Bofur and Bombur had so many left with Bifur. Once he was gone the two would only have each other, but Bombur already had his family to keep him occupied while Bofur doesn’t.

Bifur feared that if Bofur kept his stubborn attitude he might end up alone in the end. And the last thing Bofur deserved was to be alone.

Now, however, Bifur saw hope. Perhaps this alpha was the one Bofur had been waiting for. The one that would prove what he had always stated lords to be completely wrong. Bifur would approve of the union in a heartbeat if it were so, but only if the alpha would stop dancing around it and reveal his true identity to Bofur. The same went for Bilbo’s alpha.

Bifur still didn’t understand the reasoning behind not revealing who they were in the first place, but he promised himself that he will tell them everything if the alphas didn’t by the end of the fifth day, or the end of the ball. or just in general the end of their stay near Erebor. He will give his blessings only after they finally revealed everything, otherwise the alphas will have a terrible time if they decide to continue the charade. Bifur will not allow it to continue in his presence.

The alphas had one day left to reveal the truth themselves, and that was exactly all the time Bifur was giving them. The moment the sun disappeared from the sky and took with it the last traces of light Bifur was walking right to his family and revealing who exactly they had been dancing with the whole time. He only hoped it wouldn’t leave behind any permanent heartbreak.  

On the third day of the ball the day started off similarly to the second with Bofur and Bilbo waiting hours before the alphas arrived. The fourth day was no different. Bifur waited by the table while Bofur and Bilbo wandered off for the food and drinks. Apparently patiently waiting for others gave you an appetite. This was their third trip to the food table. The hobbit was the first to finish collecting his food and returned back to their table. Bofur lagged behind a bit, trying to decide between getting blueberry pastries or strawberry.

Lately there had been a jump in both the omega’s steps. No doubt from how happy they have been during the festivities. And when someone was really happy usually it was easy for others to tell. There was always this peculiar smell when it happened, especially when the source of the happiness came from a mate. For omegas this smell always happened during the time they were being courted. The smell came from a mix of the happy omega and the alpha or beta they were being courted by. The scent helped others know that the omega was happily spoken for and showed the strength the alpha or beta carried, should any foolish competitor try to fight for the omega.

It was because of this scent that many other alpha and beta dwarves were giving both Bilbo and Bofur a wide berth, and at the same time it was because of this scent that a peculiar beta thief managed to find Bofur. Something tapped the omega’s shoulder and he came face to face with a dwarf that showed off a star-shaped hairstyle and one of the longest beards Bofur had ever seen. Even when braided to reach his chest Bofur could tell there was more to the beard held back by beads.

The beta dwarf smirked at the omega boldly checking his beard. “See something you like?”

Brought back from his gazing Bofur turned bright red at realizing he was caught.

“You smell taken and yet you’re looking at more options. Shameless, are you?” The beta said in a teasing manner.

“No!” Bofur nearly shouted. “I was just caught unprepared is all! I-I’ve never seen hair braided like yours.”

Beta dwarf smirked even wider and took a step forward, leaning to the omega. “Never? Is that really the excuse you’re going to use?” He gave a look over at Bofur’s body. “You’re quiet an attractive omega and you smell… what’s the world? Ripe, divine and… very much claimed for by… Oh.” Beta looked to have realized something and formed an ‘o’ with his lips. ”So _you’re_ the one. I have to say, he picked well.”

Bofur took a cautious step back. “What are you talking about?”

“That’s a darn shame. I wouldn’t mind having you to myself. Perhaps you might consider another option?” Beta wiggled his eyebrows.

Bofur glared. “No.”

“You sure? How about a little taste so you’ll know what you’re missing.”

Half a mind to tell the beta off Bofur was on the verge of exploding and shouting for him to mind his own business. He already decided who he wanted and no beta was going to show up and try to change his mind. Before he could utter a word, however, another dwarf appeared by the beta’s side, a much larger and bald dwarf who was missing part of his ear and had both the face and the aroma of someone dangerous. Bofur almost whimpered when he realized the dwarf was an alpha.

The alpha dwarf gave a stern look to the beta and then to Bofur. He switched between the two multiple times, trying to piece together what was happening. He eventually did because he gave the beta a knowing look and shook his head in disapproval. “Are you messing with omegas again, Nori?”

The newly named Nori shook his head and seemed insulted. “Why I would never mess with omegas, Dwalin. Not when I have you.” Nori leaned against the alphas broad chest and placed his hands together, exaggerating a swoon and going limp.

Dwalin didn’t look to believe a single thing Nori said. “I’m sorry for anything he has said to you.” He said to Bofur. “Nori here has a bad habit of running his mouth without thinking and it always lands him into trouble.”

“I didn’t run my mouth without thinking! I was offering our omega friend here a chance to experience a fun time with us. You always say we’re lacking something.”

“I didn’t mean for you to go off and search for an omega.” Dwalin grunted.

“You always take my fun away.” Nori muttered.

“Excuse me,” Bofur interrupted before they continued, “but if I’m not needed here I’ll go now.”

“But you are needed! We’re searching for someone. Two someone’s actually. We’re looking for Prince Fili and King Thorin. Know where they are?” Nori asked.

“No, I don’t. Wouldn’t they be in Erebor attending their high class ball?” Bofur answered with a bit of sarcasm.

Nori looked baffled. “You don’t know where he is?”

“No, why should I? I’ve never even seen Prince Fili or King Thorin. I don’t know how they look like.”

“But you carry-” The beta tried continuing but his alpha stopped him.

“So you haven’t seen anyone that resembles a prince or king? At all?”

“No.” Bofur repeated.

Dwalin bowed his head. “Thank you for your time then, and again I’m sorry for anything my beta has said to you.”

“No trouble. Just make sure to keep a closer eye on him, and perhaps a leash as well.” Bofur suggested, lightening the mood.

“A leash, ey?” Nori wiggled his eyebrows at Dwalin cheekily.

“It’s supposed to be punishment, Nori. You don’t get to enjoy it.” The pair began walking away. They were just close enough for Bofur to hear Nori finish with, “It’s a good suggestion though. We can both benefit from it.”

Baffled by the turn of events Bofur stood still to try and recollect his thoughts. He never experienced anything like that before, a beta teasing him that’s already mated to an alpha. The pairing wasn’t odd, in fact it was one of the most common pairs back in the Blue Mountains. Omegas were a bit on the rare side compared to alphas and betas. Those lucky enough to get an omega cherished them, or were supposed to. Unless they were lords, then the omegas were nothing but a rare collection.

Omegas were cherished because of their high fertility in comparison to betas. Their bodies were made solely for this and make it easier for them to carry. Betas impregnated and could carry as well, but theirs were on the difficult side. They needed help to knock someone up and to get knocked up, and needed even more help to carry it full term. Alphas naturally couldn’t carry. They could only impregnate.

There were some moments in his life where Bofur wished he was born a beta. As a beta he could have gotten more choices and chances. If he was lucky enough to find a sweet omega he would have cherished them completely. If he found himself an alpha at least the alpha wouldn’t treat him as a rare collectable. There were times where he thought if he was a beta and they still moved to Hobbiton that, perhaps, he and Bilbo might have become mated. Of course those were just thoughts that happened deep in the back of his mind. He didn’t see Bilbo as anything else but a brother. Besides, how was he going to compete against the alpha that caught Bilbo’s attention?

Speaking of Bilbo’s alpha, Bofur wondered where that alpha was, and Fali too. They were taking far too long. Were they not showing up for this day?

“Are ye waiting for your alpha?”

Bofur had long since given up jumping each time someone managed to sneak up on him. He really didn’t want to speak with Baro. Not after everything the alpha said to him. “As a matter a fact I am.” He said, refusing to sugarcoat it.

Baro was blank of emotion. “Ye are angry with me and I understand why. I came here to apologize for my behavior. I had no right to speak of ye like that. Ye have chosen yer alpha and I will respect that.”

Bofur acknowledge the apology but refused to respond.

“I will not give an excuse for my behavior. I rightly deserve yer cold shoulder, but for my peace of mind can I boldly ask to leave each other on a better note? Will ye share a drink with me as friends? If not at least as strangers?”

In Baro’s hands there were two mugs full of beer that Bofur didn’t notice before. He lifted his own hands that still held the plate of food. “I have my hands full at the moment.”

“Allow me.” Without warning Baro took the plate away, carefully balancing the mugs in one hand while the other held the plate.

“You don’t-”

“I insist. Will ye take the mug before it spills on me?”

Reluctantly Bofur took the mug the alpha was pointing to him with. He really didn’t feel like toasting to him. Baro has not given him any reason to toast with. The alpha raised his mug to the air and said, “To happiness and to friends.”

With a sour look Bofur did the same and took a swig of the beer. It tasted extremely bitter and he nearly spit it back out when it touched his tongue, but not wanting to offend the alpha he swallowed it.

“What was in this? It tasted horrid.” He scrunched his nose at the mug.

“Nothing. It was only beer and a bit of-”

Bofur frowned. “A bit of what?”

“A bit of-” Baro studied him, waiting for any kind of sign that something was occurring.

It took a while and without even noticing Bofur’s breathing started getting heavy. He was breathing through his mouth, unable to get enough air. He suddenly felt hot in his clothes even when the night was chilly.

“Is something the matter? Ye look a bit red.” Baro asked.

“N-nothing. Something just hit me the wrong way. I better go sit down for a moment.” Bofur swayed a little.

“Here, let me help ye.” Baro placed the plate back on the table and began to lead Bofur away.

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo stared wide-eyed at the alpha and beta that suddenly sat in their tale and introduced themselves before the beta began snatching food from his very plate. Bifur was sitting protectively next to him, making sure the two didn’t try anything. They suddenly appeared out of nowhere and sat as if they were longtime friends. Who knew what else they would do.

“Nori stop taking the little creatures food.” The alpha said to the beta.

“Little!” Bilbo cried crossly. 

“He doesn’t mind, Dwalin. Besides, no one can finish the entire plate.”

Bilbo flared his nose but Bifur stepped in before he could do something drastic. “ _What do you want?_ ”

“Nothing.” Nori hummed. “Just looking for someone.”

“We’re looking for His Majesty, King Thorin.” Dwalin explained. “We were sent by Princess Dis to find him and Prince Fili.”

Bilbo looked confused. “Why would we know where they are? We don’t even know how they look like.”

Dwalin didn’t seem to believe him. “Do you expect me to believe-”

“ _We have not seen any king or prince today. Nor do we know them_.” Bifur interrupted. “ _They have not introduced themselves to us._ ” He gave them both a pointed look, hoping they got the hint.

Nori was the one to catch on. “You mean they haven’t revealed themselves fully then. Typical. They don’t want the guests to know.”

“Why wouldn’t they?” Bilbo was confused.

“See it from their view, mister-?”

“Bilbo. I’m a hobbit of The Shire.”

“Mister Bilbo of the Shire. They are royalty, the main dish of Erebor and the one all betas and omegas wish to mate with solely for the riches they can earn. If guests from other lands were to arrive and didn’t know how they looked like do you think they’d willingly give their names, knowing that rumors of them attending the parties were spread?”

Bilbo thought it over, as did Bifur. “No, I guess not. It would cause a mess and only lead the gold diggers from the guests to them.”

“Exactly.”

“But why are you asking us?”

“We’re asking because-” Dwalin started but Nori elbowed him.

“With them being royalty and all we thought everyone would keep a close eye on them. No matter how sneaky they were, eventually someone would recognize them and spread the rumor that the king and prince were present. You two happened to be the closest when we walked by and decided to come ask you. We were also curious. We’ve never seen someone like you.”

“You mean a hobbit.”

“Precisely. Parties are always a great time to make new friends. Just like that other omega we talked to. What about you, big guy? Want to be our friend?” Nori leaned closer to Bifur.

Speaking of omega, where was Bofur? Bilbo searched around for his dwarf brother. With all the standing bodies everywhere, actually spotting any traces of the dwarf or even his hat was difficult to do. He searched the entire section meant for the food and nearly gave up until he spotted the fuzz that could only come from one hat. He saw Bofur, but he also saw Baro and the alpha was holding Bofur a bit too closely for comfort, and Bofur looked to be… swaying.

Something in his mind sent him on high alert and Bilbo abruptly got up. There was fowl play happening, and Bilbo wasn’t about to let go unseen. “I’ll be back. I need to refill my plate again, seeing as someone ate half of it.” Bilbo gave a pointed glare, hoping Bifur and the beta and alpha fell for it.

Nori gave him a cheeky grin. “Can’t resist food when it’s in front of my face.”

Ignoring him Bilbo turned to Bifur and said, “I’ll be back. Make sure they don’t get to you.”

“ _Be careful_.”

He walked as fast as he could without raising suspicion. When he reached the table he placed the plate down and searched for Bofur again, finding him away from the party and heading towards buildings that played no part for the festivities. Bilbo could feel his heart beating against his ears. Baro was taking Bofur away from sight, taking him to a secluded area to do only one thing he could do. Baro was going to force Bofur to mate with him.

Bilbo sprinted after them when he realized how bad the situation truly was. He pushed dwarves after dwarves who stood in his way that didn’t move fast enough. He locked his eyes on Bofur and Baro’s form, making their way through deserted streets that have been empty for the past four days because of the festivities. He managed to stay closely behind but then Baro took to the alleyways that had sharp curves and suddenly Bilbo found himself in a maze he had no idea how to navigate and lost track of the pair. In desperation he continued his search, trying to catch a scent of Bofur or anyone who recently walked through. There was nothing but the smell of dampness that could only be made from the dark enclosed areas that leaked danger.

A growing fear began in his chest. Fear for Bofur and fear for himself. There was no sign of his brother and now he was completely lost in a city he was only visiting for five days. A scent of someone else filled his nose. From behind he saw the shadow of a dwarf and from what he smelled he knew the dwarf was not someone wanting to help. The scent named the dwarf a beta, and the beta was drunk, unhygienic and was in heat.  

Fear seeped into his bones and Bilbo did the only thing he could. He ran.

This only encouraged the beta, making him believe it a chase to earn his prize. Bilbo zigzagged for his life, doing a great job of avoiding the hands that reached out for him. He was catching distance by turning the sharp corners and sending the beta tripping from the unbalance his drunken state caused. Bilbo felt he was going to escape unharmed but the worst possible thing happened when he turned another corner and ended up against a dead end. Out of desperation he hit the walls, hoping they would break.

Hands grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. The beta pressed his body against him, nearly crushing Bilbo from the weight and strength. Bilbo cried and began trashing, punching and kicking what parts from the offender he could. It didn’t do anything. The beta grabbed his arms tightly and leaned close to his face.

“What’s a pretty little thin’ like ye doing here alone? Ye should be careful. Others might cause ye harm.”

“Like you!” Bilbo tried kicking again.

“What are ye even? Never seen a thin’ like you. Ye have ears of an elf but have giant feets. Are ye some kind of elf-dwarf breed?”

“I’m nothing of the sort now let me go!”

The beta sniffed him, making Bilbo shiver in repulse. “Ye smell good. Perhaps I should have a taste.”

“Get away from me! Please, I don’t want this!” The beta shifted his hands to have them over Bilbo’s head. He felt tears forming in his eyes as he tried fighting again. “Please! Don’t do this!”

“Ye don’t smell like ye don’t want it. Yer unmaited.”

“I’m being courted. Stop!”

The beta rubbed the side of his face against Bilbo’s neck, scenting and suddenly licking. Bilbo nearly threw up by the sheer action of it. He felt violated and all he wanted was to be back home with Bifur and Bofur. He needed his parents. He needed Bofur. He needed Bifur. He needed Thrain to come save him.

The beta nibbled the skin on his neck, showing exactly what he intended to do. The beta was going to bite him, marking Bilbo as his own. Bilbo felt a tear slide down his cheek. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want this!

“Get away from him!” A voice rang from behind the beta. Without warning the beta was grabbed by the collar of his coat and thrown harshly to the ground.

Bilbo slid to the floor and held his hands against his chest. He curled himself into a ball, trying to avoid any more damage done to him. Thrain stood protectively in front of him, and he looked lethal. He glared down the beta.

“And who are ye?!” The beta growled when he regained his footing.

Thrain didn’t bother to answer and punched the beta right on his face, sending him back down on the floor. Thrain continued his assault, punching the beta over and over again to the point of breaking his nose; dislodging a couple of teeth and making him bleed. Even after that Thrain refused to lighten up. And Bilbo didn’t stop him.

The beta was almost unrecognizable by the end. Thrain gave him a good kick for extra measures and cautiously walked back to the crying omega. He kneeled to reach his level and lifted a hand to carefully touch the omega. Bilbo flinched when he made contact and backed away as much as the wall would let him.

Thrain forced himself still, showing he meant no harm until he saw the shine of saliva on Bilbo’s neck, glistening and not meant to be on the omega’s beautiful skin. Thrain growled and grabbed his coat to quickly wipe away the offending liquid. Bilbo didn’t fight against him, letting it happen. When he was done the alpha pressed his own face on the other side of the neck and gently brushed, scenting the omega.

Bilbo didn’t stop the action, bearing his neck more in order to Thrain to get every inch. When he deemed it good enough he quickly buried his face in the dwarf’s chest, covering himself with the warmth the alpha gave.

Thrain wrapped his giant coat around Bilbo, enclosing him completely and protecting him from anything still out there that meant him harm. “It’s alright, Bilbo. You are safe.” He whispered.

“Please don’t leave me.”

 

* * *

 

 

The moment Bilbo left the table to get food Bifur’s nerves had gotten on edge. He felt something amiss. Something was going to go terribly wrong, if it already hadn’t.

When he searched the food table for the hobbit and didn’t find him Bifur knew instantly something wasn’t right. And when he searched for Bofur and found him nowhere he knew it to be true.

Bifur jumped from the table, almost knocking it over. Nori and Dwalin were so surprised by the sudden change in attitude and atmosphere that they jumped up and took steps back from the panicked alpha.

“What’s wrong?” Nori asked when Bifur began frantically searching. He ignored him and ran to the food table with all his might. The beta and alpha chasing after him, concerned for what might occur.

On the table Bifur found the plate that had all the foods Bilbo collected the third time, half full as before and with nothing new added. He growled and swatted it to the ground, sending all the food to the floor.

“Calm down.” Dwalin said.

“ _My omegas are missing!_ ” Bifur barked at them. “ _My family is missing with a bunch of alphas and betas running around! I will not calm down. I must find them_.”

“I’m sure they’re fine. They’re probably with the king and prince, wanting some alone time.” Nori tried.

“ _No they are not. They would never leave to do such a thing without telling me first. They know how I am. They know to tell me exactly where they go. They are missing!_ ”

“Then we’ll search for them.” Dwalin’s attitude switched from casual to serious, showing what his role to the king truly was. “I’ll get my guards to search every inch of the city.”

“And I’ll go and see if I hear anything from the darker side of the streets. If there is talk about missing dwarves and hobbits, that’s the place to start.” Nori added.

“See it done, and Nori, be careful.”

Nori patted his arm in reassurance. “I’m not the one you should be worrying for. If the omegas were truly taken you should be worried about what Thorin and Fili will do to the alphas or betas that were stupid enough to touch what belonged to them.” He grinned. “Kiss for good luck?”

“It’s not you who needs the luck.” Dwalin still bent down to give his beta a quick kiss.

“ _Why are you both doing this?_ ” Bifur asked when they separated from their kiss. He knew it was an important issue when omegas went missing, but usually they were never given anymore thought besides a ‘that’s a shame’ or were bothered to search for. At least back in Ered Luin this occurred. Missing omegas were never worth looking into. It was usually alphas or betas of high status that were investigated when they went missing.

“Because Erebor won’t tolerate omegas being taken against their will, and because these are the mates of the king and prince. Whoever tried to take them away will be shown no mercy.” Dwalin answered.

“ _You know they are the mates of the king and prince?_ ”

“Of course,” Nori smirked, “I could smell Fili all over the cute little omega, and don’t even get me started on Thorin’s smell covering the little hobbit. They just radiated ‘don’t touch’ all over.”

“We’ve spent a lot of time with those two to know their smell anywhere. It’s a very strong smell.” Dwalin further explained.

“Come on, the more we talk the more we give those captors a chance to escape. We best go and help our future consorts.” Nori disappeared instantly through the crowd, skillfully vanishing from any curious eyes. Bifur was impressed with how fast he up and left and was out of sight.

“We best get going and get a bit of help.” Dwalin told Bifur, leading him out of the party and into the path towards Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta reader. Sorry for any mistakes!


	3. The Title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times~! Please read the end notes if you want more.

There was so much heat everywhere. It was engulfing him completely and made it extremely hard to breathe. Bofur was wilting. He felt sweat trickle down his face, his chest, his back and even his legs. His boots were burning his feet and his hat felt like it was setting his hair on fire. Bofur wanted to take them off, along with all of his clothes. He needed to fan himself to at least cool his face. Without even looking he knew his face was completely flushed. His breathing was irregular and he felt his own shirt was choking him.

There was also another part of his body that was eating him alive, his abdomen. There was fire in his abdomen and he wanted to claw through to put it out. It was tightening and it was burning, and with it he felt himself become slick.

His mind was clouded but he still understood what was happening to him. He was experiencing a heat, a heat that was forced. He knew when his heats were scheduled, and now was not the time for it to happen. Ever since he moved to Hobbiton he had planned all his heats to certain times. It was all made possible by a wonderfully cheap tea the hobbits used to stall the cycles. Bofur planned his heats accordingly to Bilbo’s. If both of them went into heat around the same time Belladonna and Serafin would struggle trying to maintain them while Bifur fought every alpha or beta that passed near the vicinity and caught the strong scent the two created together. In order to avoid becoming a burden to the two mothers they timed it so only one went into heat while the other managed to take care of them.

With a planned cycle Bofur rarely went into heat, perhaps twice or three times a year. Before leaving for this trip he and Bilbo had made sure to bring the tea and avoid the inconvenience of a heat in the middle of the journey. Bifur could only be able to fight back senseless alphas and betas for so long.

His body hurt and burned from the inside out. He could feel the heat traveling through his veins all over his body. He needed Bombur. He needed Bilbo. He needed Bifur. He needed Fali to show up and take the heat away from him. He wanted it. He desperately wanted it. He needed the heat to stop.

“Fali.” He whispered hoarsely.

He didn’t know where he was. All he understood was that he was on a bed inside a dark room that had no windows and only one door. At the edge of the bed he saw the outline of Baro, who was looking at him hungrily. Bofur would have glared at him if he could, but his body demanded attention.

“Ye seem to be having a strong reaction to my little mixture. I only buy the best but I didn’t know it’d work this well. I was worried for a moment that I couldn’t get ye out of the party fast enough. If others caught a whiff of ye I’d have an entire army trying to fight over ye that I’d have to kill. None will have ye but me.”  Baro walked around and lean on the side of the bed, looking over at Bofur. “Yer beautiful, ye know that? Ye smell delicious. I can’t contain meself. I must have ye.”

Bofur whined. He wanted Baro far away from him. All the alpha had done was cause him nothing but trouble, and now he went and did this. If only Bifur was here, he’d show this alpha a thing or two and break both his arms and legs. Bofur clenched as his abdomen decided to tighten.

“Such a beautiful and ripe omega.” Baro ran a hand over his side, going for his shirt and slowly lifting it up. “When I caught a glance of ye I almost couldn’t believe my eyes. The smell ye released had me the moment ye crossed my path. I had thought my chance lost when I saw ye talking to yer alpha cousin, and then when ye told me he was family it was almost meant to be.”

Baro yanked the shirt off, ignoring Bofur’s struggle and taking his hat with it. He threw the two to the ground. “But then ye had to go and become an omega whore, making that prince fall for ye. All ye omegas are the same. Ye always go for the richest.” The alpha became aggressive and grabbed a handful of Bofur’s hair and pulled harshly. “I won’t stand for it. I will not lose to no useless prince. I will have ye, whether ye want it or not. I will give ye more than what that prince can offer. I am Lord Baro and I will not give up what rightfully belongs to me!”

Bofur cried when Baro reached for his pants and yanked them off in one tug. He was one cloth away from being completely naked and exposed to the alpha. He was terrified. The cloth was all that was left to hold his resolve. If that was taken away Bofur didn’t know what he will do or say to end his misery. Baro would be one finger away from helping with his heat.

Losing his patience the alpha grabbed hold of that cloth and yanked it off. Now Bofur was completely at his mercy and he couldn’t do anything to stop him.

“Such beauty.” Baro ran a finger and traced the omega’s rising chest, slowly going down towards his stomach and into more sensitive areas. “All this beauty, only for me.” The finger reached to his thigh, teasing as it slowly drew up near his opening only to go back down.

Bofur cried again. He didn’t want this but at the same time he needed it. He needed someone to touch him and end the heat.

“Is this what ye want, my little omega? What is it that ye want? Tell me. Ask for it.” Baro leaned close to his face to whisper before rubbing against his neck, marking, scenting.

Tears prickled down his face. Bofur didn’t want Baro, he wanted Fali. He wanted Fali here touching him instead. He sobbed as he said, “Fali,” and jerked when Baro grabbed his thigh harshly, pulling the muscles.

“What did ye say?” The alpha growled.

Even through the heat Bofur refused to take it sitting down. “Fali.” He said again, louder.

“Enough! Ye will not say that name. Ye will not think of anyone but me! Do ye understand? Ye will submit to me and only me! Submit!”

Bofur denied him that. “Fali!” He cried, repeating the name over and over like a mantra and getting louder as he did. “Fali! Fali!”

A sound of something slamming against the door echoed in the room. Baro jumped up from the bed in fright. Bofur curled to the side and held himself. Whoever was at the door he prayed it was someone there to help him. He prayed it was Bilbo or Bifur. He prayed it was Fali come to rescue him.

The slamming echoed three more times before the door was finally broken through, the lock absolutely useless to an alpha determined to rescue his mate. Fali stepped through the door that was still somehow attached to the wall even through the abuse it just took. He gave the room a look over, noticing Bofur’s situation and Baro standing there still fully clothed with a look of someone planning to do certain activities. Fali’s face changed instantly, turning feral and glaring at the other alpha.

“Ye!” Baro shouted. “Ye have no right-” He didn’t finish his sentence as Fali charged and slammed his fist against the lord’s face. Fali held nothing back as he knocked Baro to the ground and repeatedly punched him on his face and his stomach. Even when Baro was knocked out cold Fali still continued his assault.

Bofur had his eyes closed and so didn’t see any of this happening. He had his hands in-between his thighs, pressing and trying to get some friction to ease the burning. It wasn’t working. He needed someone else to do this and he needed something more.

There was a noise of something hitting the floor hard and the door closing. The bed creaked as another weight was placed on it. “Bofur?”

Bofur buried his face on the bed covers. “Fali.” He muttered in the material.

“Bofur we need to get you-” A groan from the omega cut Fali off.

“Fali I need you.”

“Bofur, I can’t.”

Another cramp and under him Bofur felt the bed covers come wet. He turned bright red at his body’s own action. This was too much. Even his natural heats didn’t make this much wetness. Baro’s remedy was going far and beyond the normal, and Bofur hated it. He was embarrassing himself from his own neediness.

“Fali, please.” He begged.

“Bofur I will not take advantage of you.”

“How are you resisting?”

Fali took a deep breath, immediately regretting it as his nose filled up with Bofur’s lovely warm scent. “I’m struggling. If you opened your eyes and saw me now you’d see how much I’m struggling to keep myself back.”

Bofur did open his eyes and sure enough saw Fali’s face crumbling from trying to hold himself in place and just taking Bofur right then and there. His arms were shaking from his internal battle. Bofur was already naked and if Fali wanted to he could take him without a struggle.

The omega was on the verge of crying. “Fali, I want you. Please, I need you. I need this to end. Take me. Mark me as your own. Just, please do something.”

The alpha’s resolve broke with those words and gingerly reaching out Fali grabbed the omega’s face and leaned in for a kiss. Bofur responded immediately, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck and shoulders. With one hand holding his face Fali’s other hand reached down in-between the omega’s legs, feeling and rubbing until he felt what he was looking for. He had barely touched the opening but already his fingers were soaked, and sticking one inside he groaned at how it burned his finger from the intensity of the heat.

Bofur jerked his hips down, trying to take more of the finger. Fali complied and stuck a second before prodding them inside and rubbing. His omega was ready, he was beyond ready. Bofur’s scent was filling up the room and Fali became drugged from it. He pulled back and took off his coat and books, working his way down to his shirt and pants until only his underclothing was left. He leaned down and gave the omega one last kiss before flipping him on his stomach.

Fali marveled at the beautiful back of the omega. The creamy skin that was decorated by the one single braid that ran down his back. The alpha kissed the center, heading down and leaving a trail of pecks until he reached the hips and caressed the beautiful round muscles the omega had. He kissed and touched, making Bofur mewl because he was losing his patience. Fali wasn’t done yet. He spread the cheeks and looked and the hole that was ready and looked especially made for him. He gave a lick and tasted the omega, giving another and another because he couldn’t get enough.

“Fali I swear if you don’t do something already I am going to lose my mind.” Bofur growled.

Fali laughed and leaned forward, kissing the omega’s shoulders. “In a hurry, are we?”

“Yes.” The omega whined. “Please.”

Not wanting his omega to beg any longer Fali got to work to give him what he wanted. He yanked his last piece of clothing, exposing his hardened shaft, twitching and already leaking. With his member that had been aching the moment he stepped into the room he adjusted it to the opening and slowly pushed in, feeling the tightness of the ring squeeze him. He made a noise at the back of his throat once he was all the way in, the heat wrapping around, pulsating.

“ _Mahal_ and _Yavanna_ , Fali please _move_.” Bofur jerked his hips, trying to get a movement going already.

Fali obeyed. He pulled all the way out, only leaving the very tip inside, and thrust back in, causing Bofur to be pushed again the bed. He repeated this motion over and over, gaining momentum and making his omega a moaning mess. Fali enjoyed the sweet sounds he created, thrusting harder and faster just to hear more.

Bofur begged for him to go faster. He was finally getting what he wanted and needed. The heat in his body became pleasure and the pain from his abdomen spread to his lower regions, increasing as his alpha pounded into him restlessly. He was getting filled up and he didn’t want it to end.

A feeling started to build up and Bofur knew he wasn’t going to hold up any longer. This was his first time and everything was and felt intense. The mixture Baro gave him caused his body to become extra sensitive and just by Fali touching him Bofur was moments away from releasing. He needed to last longer. He wanted Fali to gain just as much pleasure as he felt and get satisfaction out of this, but being unexperienced was causing him to reach his peak far too quickly. Three more thrust and he knew he was nearing his end.

“Fali I’m going to-” He managed to say before his body released everything he had. Just before he did Fali suddenly leaned forward and bit down on the base of his neck, causing Bofur to lose all sense of reality. He cried out as he released, Fali biting down harder and releasing inside him.

They collapsed together, Fali crumpling on top of him and refusing to move. Bofur stayed there trying to catch his breath. When his heart slowed down to a normal beat he regained his senses and noticed how full his body felt and how much nicer it was without the heat burning him inside out. The bite mark on his neck tingled. He felt Fali kiss it and tried licking it better.

“Sorry.” The alpha said as he gave another lick at the mark.

“For?” Bofur mumbled through the covers.

“For marking you. I couldn’t help myself.” Another lick.

He gave a tired small smile. “It’s fine. I don’t mind.”

“Still I shouldn’t have done it without your permission.”

“Can’t be helped now.”

“Bofur-”

“Fali, can we talk about this later when I’m not so tired? I can barely keep my eyes open.”

“Seeing as we’re stuck together for a while might as well go to sleep.”

“Good. Glad we agree.” Bofur felt Fali lick the mark three more times before sleep claimed him.

 

* * *

 

 

Thrain still held Bilbo protectively long after he knocked out the beta still lying lifeless on the floor. The omega had gone into a state of shock and refused to release his hold on Thrain’s coat. The alpha didn’t mind. He ran a soothing hand over the hobbit’s back, calming him down with soft words and humming a low tune.

It was working for the most part. Bilbo was now breathing normally and didn’t have tears forming in his eyes. After a few minutes the alpha realized that perhaps his gestures were working too well because the omega’s breathing slowed down, and getting no response when he whispered “Bilbo” proved that yes, the hobbit had fallen asleep in his arms.

Thrain allowed it. It was a better than compared to Bilbo’s earlier state. He continued the soothing words and wrapped his coat even tighter around the small body, fighting off the cold.

Refusing to awaken the omega, Thrain stayed still for a good portion of the night until Bilbo showed signs of stirring by his own accord. When the omega finally did open his eyes he was both surprised and confused by their position until he remembered what had occurred not long ago. He pulled back abruptly and began furiously apologizing. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep. It’s a terrible time to fall asleep. You didn’t have to stay here to watch me.”

Thrain silenced him by stroking his brow. “I _did_ have to. I was not about to let that filth of a beta defile you. I have to protect you and keep you safe. Otherwise I’m a useless alpha.”

Bilbo buried his face on the alpha’s shoulders. “I’m sorry for the trouble. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I ended up lost in the worst possible place.” A thought crossed his mind. “How did you even know where I was?”

“I had help.” Thrain revealed and looked up to the roof of the buildings surrounding them. “I have someone who knows exactly who to ask and where to look to find missing people. I was already at the ball searching for you when he ran into me told me everything. I was near a frenzy when I heard you were taken.”

“But I wasn’t taken. It was Bofur who was-” Bilbo’s eyes widened and he pushed himself back, panic written all over his face. “Bofur! We need to find Bofur! Oh, Yavanna and Mahal I fell asleep and he’s still out there at the mercy of that alpha! We need to find him and I need to tell Bifur! He’s probably worried sick and I’m just here sleeping away the time!”

“Bilbo calm down,” Thrain tried.

“I can’t calm down I need to find him!”

“Bilbo- Bilbo please you need to- Bilbo! You won’t help if you don’t calm down.” The hobbit omega had surprising force as he tried to break free of Thrain’s hold. “My friend is searching for him, Bilbo! He will find him faster than any of us could.”

Bilbo stopped struggling for a moment. “They’re searching for him?” He said weakly. “Will they find him?”

“He will. Wherever Bofur may be he will find him.”

The omega felt his eyes water again, “How long will he take? What if he’s too late? Bofur could be out there alone and hurt and we’re just sitting here.” He covered his face with his hands as he thought of all the worst possible things that Bofur could be going through. “He could be violated and marked already and I wasn’t there to help him.”

Thrain wrapped his arms around the hobbit’s shoulders, letting the omega sob quietly against his shoulder. He waited until the hobbit was calm enough before he shouted, “Have you found him, Nori?”

Bilbo’s ears twitched at the alpha’s shouting and the name. Nori, he knew who Nori was. When he lifted his tear-trailed face he was surprised and at the same time not surprised to find the beta dwarf standing next to the knocked-out assaulter.

Nori waved at Bilbo before answering, “I have. Our omega friend is over at the... at our favorite _inn_.”

“What?” The omega asked, “What do you mean ‘favorite inn?’ How is Bofur? Is he alright? Where is this inn?”

“Breathe, little hobbit. Bofur is fine. He’s quite content at the moment with… his alpha.”

Bilbo pushed Thrain off and ran to Nori, clinging to his coat. “What did this alpha look like?” He demanded.

“Handsome alpha,” The beta answered casually, “strong built, long blond hair and blue eyes.”

He slowly absorbed the information and when Bilbo pieced it together he let go of the beta and slid to the floor in relief. “He’s with Fali.”

“Fali? Yes… he’s with _Fali_.”

“Hold on, you’re Thrain’s friend that found me?”

Nori exchanged a look with ‘Thrain.’ “I am. There are always eyes watching the streets, no matter the time. You just have to find them and ask nicely. Once you know who exactly to ask you know everything that happens in the mountain, even the darkest corners of it.”

Bilbo accepted the answer. When he got his bearing back he got on his feet. “Take me to Bofur, please.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. He’s kind of enjoying his alone time.”

“ _Please_ , I need to make sure he’s alright.

“You won’t like what you see.”

“I’ve seen Bofur naked plenty of times already!” Bilbo snapped, losing his temper. “He has nothing I haven’t seen before. Take me to him.”

“You haven’t seen _Fali_ naked though. You won’t-”

“Nori.” Thrain interrupted, sending a silent message to the beta.

Nori shrugged. “Alright. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Bilbo didn’t bother retorting. He followed close behind to the beta as he led them back to the empty streets and further away from the party that had long since finished and still had dwarves leaving. The sun hadn’t risen yet but the light colors of a sunrise were making themselves evident, the horizon carrying a layer of black with orange and red specks shining through.

Nori led them to an inn-looking building that was located in the darkest part of the mountain. The building itself contradicted its environment. The building was warmly detailed and gave off the aurora of privacy and intimacy. A huge difference compared to the dark and shady air surrounding it along with broken and deteriorating buildings.

Nori stopped just outside the entrance of the inn. “Last chance.”

Bilbo frowned. “I’m going in there.” He pushed through the doors, leaving the alpha and beta behind.

The beta shrugged. “Your call.”

“Nori,” Thrain started, “Go back and inform Dwalin and the rest. No doubt he caused an uproar. Stop the search.”

“Right away,” Nori bowed. “What do you want me to do about the beta you knocked out?

Thrain gave a growl. “Give him to Dwalin and Kili. Tell them to have fun.” With that said the alpha followed after the hobbit, finding him easily by smelling the scent he left behind. He ended up walking up two flights of stairs and down a long hall to a secluded door that shined compared to the others and had a knocked out alpha right outside it. The woodwork shined, but the door itself was having a terrible day. It was covered in cracks and the section of the wall that had the lock was broken through. He could only guess who was responsible for it, especially with the evidence on the side and covered in blood.

Bilbo stared at the dwarf and then at door in newfound fear. “That’s the dwarf that took Bofur!” He knocked on the door. “Bofur?” He called out, knocking again. “Bofur, its Bilbo. Are you there?”

From the other side of the door the dwarf named began stirring. He groaned as he tried to get up, making bruises known and remembering what had occurred a few hours ago. Bofur shot his head up, feeling a heavy weight keeping him in place on his back. He managed to turn his head enough to see Fali still asleep on him. He wiggled his hips experimentally, noting that the alpha was still inside but was now limp, and also causing the alpha to stir awake in the process.  

“Bofur?” Bilbo’s voice rang through.

Bofur’s heart jumped. He was completely naked with his alpha sprawl on his back, just as naked, and Bilbo was outside. “Fali,” he whispered harshly, “Fali, wake up!”

“Mmm?” Fali moaned.

“Fali you need to get up! Bilbo is outside and we’re still naked.”

“Mm, don’t want to.” The alpha mumbled and moved his hips before suddenly thrusting forward.

Bofur squeaked at the action, “Fali! You cannot be planning on doing this.” Sure enough Fali gave a second thrust and o so slowly Bofur felt him getting hard again. And the worst part was he was enjoying it too. The feeling of Fali growing alive while still inside was something he had never felt before, and it was getting him excited.

He lost his train of thought as the alpha repeated his thrusts. He let out a cry of pleasure loud enough to be heard outside and was joined by Fali as he let out his own grunts.

“Bofur? Are you alright? I’m coming in!”

In a panic Bofur turned and threw Fali off to the side of the bed, facing the door just as the hobbit opened it. He quickly grabbed the bed covers and tried hiding his pride, throwing half of it to cover Fali.

“Bilbo!” Bofur said higher pitched than normal.

“Bofur! You’re-” Bilbo looked between him and the alpha on the bed. “You and he?”

Bofur looked down, trying to think of what exactly to say. “It’s a long story.”

To his side Fali regained his composure and looked at the trespassers, baffle at their presence. His eyes landed on the alpha dwarf and he frowned. “Uncle Thorin?” He said without thinking.

Thrain now called Thorin panicked. “Fili!” He shouted, causing the now called Fili to panic as well.

“Uncle _Thorin_?” Bilbo turned to ‘Thorin,’ giving him a suspicious look. He heard the name before. Thorin sounded far too familiar. His heart sank when he remembered it was the name Dwalin called for the king. King Thorin. “Thorin? As in Thorin the _King_ Thorin?” He took three steps back from the king.

On the bed Bofur was moving away from Fali, who was actually Fili. “ _Fili_? I thought your name was Fali. Who-?” He recalled the name Nori used for the prince of Erebor. Prince Fili. Bofur felt a pressure on his chest. “ _Prince_ Fili? The-Heir-of-Thorin _Prince Fili_?”

Fili had horror written all over his face. “Bofur-”

“ _You’re_ Prince Fili?!” Bofur shouted.

The alpha cringed. “I am, but Bofur I can explain-”

“You never thought to mention that? You never thought to tell me? ‘Oh Bofur here’s a fake name I’m going to give to embarrass you. By the way, I’m the prince!’” Bofur mocked, his voice cracking from the ache he felt.

“That’s not what I was doing!” Fili fought back. “I never wanted to embarrass you. I was going to tell you, I swear. I just never found the perfect time for it. Everything I said to you I meant, Bofur.”

“Were you going to tell me after you shagged me senseless? Were you going to throw me away the moment you finished with me?” The memory of Baro first touching him and spewing nonsense about how he was not going to lose Bofur to ‘the prince’ crossed his mind, and all Bofur could think was _how_ had he not realized it? Baro had practically revealed everything, but he brushed it off as gibberish caused by the heat.

“No! I was never going to do that. I only lied about my name, nothing else! Please don’t do this, Bofur.” Fili said in desperation.

Thorin wasn’t doing any better with Bilbo.

“The king?!” Bilbo couldn’t believe it. “The king of Erebor. The very king of this mountain, the king of all these dwarves! You were him the whole time?”

“Yes, Bilbo but please understand-”

Bilbo stopped him with a hand raised. “Don’t. Please, just don’t.” He took a deep shuddering breath, trying to remain calm. “You have your reason. Kings always have their reasons. I don’t wish to hear it right now.” The omega covered his eyes with his hand, forcing back the tears threatening to fall. “How did I not see this before? Everyone was always staring at us, staring at _you_. Nori and Dwalin came to me asking about you. How did I not piece it together? You made a fool out of me.”

“Bilbo-”

“I knew it was too good to be true. You were perfect. Nothing perfect ever happens to me. Of course you turned out to be a king. You gave me hope. Why would a king even be interested in someone like me?” Bilbo backed against a wall and used it for support. Refusing to look at Thorin he instead stared at Bofur, who was struggling to get off the bed and searched for all his clothes, finding his underclothing, pants and hat. He put those on first before finally locating his shirt and coat and scarf. His eyes were puffy red and there were dried tear trails running down his cheeks.

Bofur ignored Fili’s pleads. The alpha tried everything to make him listen, but Bofur was stubborn and could not handle reasoning when he was put under the spotlight. Bilbo knew this well. He needed to get the omega dwarf out of here and search for Bifur, no doubt worrying himself to death for them.

“Bofur, we best go find Bifur.” Bilbo said. “It’s the last day.” He reminded him.

“Right,” Bofur gave Fili one last look before remembering what he carried. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the token, rotating it around and engraving the design in his mind one last time. With a heavy heart he threw it back at the alpha. Fili looked devastated as he watched his token land on the bed covers.

“Bofur, please-”

“Your Royal Highness,” Bofur bowed his head before attempting to walk next to Bilbo with whatever remaining dignity he had, but only ended up limping ungracefully.

Bilbo searched his own pockets for his token, feeling his heart break when he held it for the last time. He placed the token in the king’s hand, saying “Your Majesty” and bowing his head as well. “If you both will excuse us.”

They made their way outside the room and through the hallway, Bofur needing to wrap an arm around Bilbo’s shoulders for support. The hobbit aided without question. They exited the building and using the little bit of memory he had of the place Bilbo led them back on the path towards the party.

The floor was deserted and all the tables were empty of guests and food. Bilbo panicked for a second when he couldn’t find Bifur anywhere. Did the alpha go and search for them? The omegas were too emotionally drained to make a search party of their own. Instead, they went for their table and sat down. They waited and waited, holding each other close, staring at nothing. Bifur was bound to return back and find them. It was an unspoken plan between them if they ever found themselves separated. They would wait in the spot where all three last saw each other and stay there patiently until the rest returned.

Bilbo and Bofur waited a good half-hour until the sounds of footsteps echoed the night. Sure enough Bifur ran to them the moment he spotted the pair. He kneeled down and looked them over, searching for injuries of any sorts and hovering protectively.

“Bifur,” Bofur said weakly, sounding like a dwarfling who wanted their parents, “can we go home?”

The alpha frowned, looking at the hobbit and only furthering his confusion when the hobbit agreed. “I want to go back home.”

Not looking or needing an explanation Bifur nodded and held them close, helping both omegas up on their feet and leading them to the gates of the mountain. They were close to passing through the doors when the beta dwarf, Nori, appeared suddenly by their side. Bifur growled for him to back off.

“I mean no harm.” The beta said with his hands up in surrender. “Lady Dis sent me. She requests for you to use the carriages back to Dale and wishes you a safe trip back.”

Bifur narrowed his eyes. “ _How does she-?_ ”

“Word gets around quickly when you have a spy working for you. She’s disappointed about not getting a chance to meet you both, but she understands if you desire to leave.”

“ _We leave today._ ”

Nori bowed, “May you have a safe trip.” With that the beta walked away and disappeared in the shadows of the morning light.

They reached a carriage still waiting for last minute stragglers, ordered to accept the three commoners. Once inside Bifur held the two omegas closely. They buried their faces into his chest and wrapped their arms around him. He gave them both kisses on their heads, hoping it was enough to ward away their pain but knowing it wasn’t going to do anything.

Halfway to Dale Bofur suddenly began crying, soaking his coat with his tears. Through his broken cries Bifur and Bilbo still managed to make out what he was saying.

“I was in heat,” He choked out, feeling like a child and wanting comfort. “I mated. I was in heat, I mated and I was claimed. I- I should have said no. I-”

Bifur shushed him, rubbing his arm gently. He didn’t need Bofur to explain himself.

The omega mumbled the next part in his coat. “I f-feel different.”

Bifur wrapped his arms around them tighter. “ _It will be fine._ ” He reassured them. “ _It will be fine._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

The growing flowers and glistening green grass with healthy tree leaves was what they returned back to in The Shire with the traveling caravans of men heading for Bree. They separated from the group in the town and finished the rest of the journey together. It was the peak of summer where the birds sang every day and night when they arrived. Everyone in Hobbiton walked with a jump in their steps. Even the chickens and pigs trotted the lands happily.

The atmosphere was perfect for reuniting with their family, but their mood was not. They were happy to see Bombur and Serafin and Belladonna and Bungo, but their spirits were low and not even talking about it helped ease the pain.

Their lives returned to the pattern before their trip east. Whispers and unsavory rumors followed everywhere they went. Talk about shameless mating and abandonment were the main subject of the rumors and whispers, mostly spoken by the snobbish hobbits that never supported dwarves moving in Hobbiton. They never paid these hobbits any mind. Their business was their own. The hobbits knew nothing about it.

Time moved slowly on for them. Time healed all wounds, but even time could not make the scars disappear. Bilbo and Bofur walked with these evident scars, burden by the weight they made but having no choice in the matter. They carried on.

Summer turned to autumn and autumn turned to winter. By this time the two omegas managed to recover enough to function again, smiling truly to their family when they visited. Belladonna fussed over them any chance she got, her motherly instincts telling her to soothe her fauntlings and chase away the cold and the pain.

Hobbiton was covered in a layer of snow, blanketing the land in white and bringing the cold winds with it. A strong wind blew right through Bilbo as he marched down to the river that protected The Shire from invaders. The hobbit, or hobbits in general, had mixed feelings about the river. It was a savior and a villain at the same time. It kept orcs and wolves at bay during the warm days of the year, but it also created a straight path to defenseless homes during the cold days of winter. The river freezing over was and is the worst thing imaginable that could occur.

Bilbo still had nightmares about the fell winter. They didn’t happen often, maybe once every few months. It was in his younger years that they were more frequent. The nightmares about his mother and father getting torn apart by wolves and the idea of him left behind alone were too much for him to handle. They often felt far too real to be simple nightmares. He shivered as he remembered a specific day during the fell winter where the nightmares could have become a reality if it hadn’t been for the dwarves living in The Shire. The dwarves were the only ones with fighting experience. They defended the lands of the hobbits and protected their families. They fought against the wolves and used their meat and pelt to feed and clothe as many residents as they could. It was dwarves that saved his parents from a vicious wolf attack. Bilbo remembered every detail of that day. He remembered all the blood, the screams, the cries, the wolves surrounding them and he remembered seeing two dwarves running to their rescue and how it felt to look up at true heroes.

Bilbo kept his family because of the dwarves and he was extremely grateful for it.

He continued his walk and reached the edge of the river. A bitter feeling rose in his chest from the sight of ice forming over the water. He saw the ice as an infection, enclosing the water and preventing it from flowing freely. He searched around the ground and grabbed the broken branch that he had snapped before the start of the winter season. Holding it tightly he began hitting the ice with the edge, breaking the surface and allowing water to escape. The ice wasn’t thick enough yet, maybe forming an inch or two over the water. He continued breaking through until he formed a circle free of ice. Then he walked down and repeated the process again on a new location of the river.

He did this for an hour. He knew breaking the ice wasn’t going to stop it completely, and the next day the ice would return back as if it was never disturbed in the first place. Bilbo did this for his piece of mind. He liked to imagine that by breaking the ice he might be saving a hobbit’s life for that day. He might be saving a cousin or he might be saving an innocent fauntling that wandered far away and accidentally attracted the attention of a predator. Any wolf that tried walking on the broken ice he created will fall inside the freezing waters, giving his cousin or the fauntling a chance to run.

These thoughts encouraged Bilbo to make these runs every day. He usually came alone for these small trips. Bifur, Bofur and Bombur understood his reasoning behind it and never disturbed him. Sometimes they joined in as well, breaking more of the ice than the hobbit could ever do alone. Bilbo never asked them for aid. They came by their own accord and helped because they wanted to. Bilbo loved them for it.

For this trip down to the river he came alone. Bifur was busy collecting firewood to keep Bag and Ur warm and Bofur was… well, Bofur was unable to make long trips at the moment.

The winds were extra chilly today. Bilbo managed a solid hour of the winds biting his nose, ears and fingers, but sooner or later he’d have to go back inside to take care of the numbness they were forming. When he cracked enough ice to his satisfaction he nodded at his work, placed the branch back where he could easily find it for the next day, puffed a warm breath on his hands and marched back to Bag and Ur. He didn’t take five steps up the hill before someone appeared in front of him and blocked his path.

He groaned internally when he realized it was Serenlas. Taking a trip east to get as far away from him as he could didn’t detour the alpha hobbit one bit. Serenlas was just as determined as before to try and claim him, and his inheritance.

“For the last time, Serenlas, I’m not interested.” Bilbo tried walking around the alpha, but Serenlas wasn’t having any of it.

“Listen, Bilbo. All of Hobbiton is talking about you. You are the scandal everyone is wagging their tongues on. Living with those dwarves is not helping either.”

Bilbo glared, “And what is this supposed to be? Are you trying to get me to say yes by insulting me and my family?”

“They’re not your family! I’m trying to make you see reason. There’s still time to save your respectability and the Baggins name, but it won’t happen if you’re still unmated and living with that unbalanced alpha and whorish omega!”

That was the last straw. Bilbo had been put through too much because of his omega status and he wasn’t going to stand there and take it anymore. This disgraceful alpha had just insulted his family, insulted him, and had dug up his grave. Seeing red and anger boiling in his chest and stomach, Bilbo punched the alpha right at his jaw, sending the pathetic hobbit to the ground whimpering and clutching his jaw in pain.

“I’ve had enough! I’m done, finished! With all of you alphas thinking you can do whatever you want and say anything that comes in your mind! I may be an omega and I may be physically weaker, but that doesn’t mean I’m worth any less than all of you!” Bilbo glared down the alpha. “I said I’m not interested and that means I am not interested. It doesn’t mean I’m playing hard to get. It doesn’t mean I need reason to change my mind. It doesn’t mean you have a chance!”

He rubbed his face exasperated. “You damn alphas that think you can get away with anything are the reason why life is hard for us. I’m not interested in you, Serenlas. I never was and I never will be. I found an alpha. I found the perfect alpha and he is by far better then you. He respected me. He cherished me. He protected me. What have you done? All you want is my inheritance, nothing else!”

Serenlas began crawling backwards, trying to get away from the angry omega. Bilbo almost laughed. “What’s the matter? Suddenly you want to run for the hills because an omega is fighting back against you? You thought omegas were only meant to stay at home to breed with and listen to everything you say? Well I have news for you, we’re more than that. I’m not going to be a stay-at-home omega and I’m not going to play the breeding role for you. You want an omega like that? Good luck trying to find one somewhere else because it’s not going to be me.”

The alpha cowered and ran the moment Bilbo stopped his ranting, tripping on his way up the hill and vanishing within the trees. Bilbo took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, puffing out smoke from the warmness he created. His face and ears were now burning him from shouting at the alpha and his fingers felt warm, even with the chilling winds. He stood still as the pain of old wounds began to slowly return. In his chest his heart restored the cracks that had just recently healed. Not wanting to return back home and worry his dwarven family he remained in place, waiting for the pain to dim down enough to look the same as when he left for the day. The last thing he wanted to do right now was cause Bifur and Bofur worry, the omega especially.

He closed his eyes as he waited, listening to the winds whistle through the trees. The cold feeling started seeping back into his fingers and ears. He closed his arms in an attempt to regain his warmth, his coat, scarf and gloves not doing justice against the cold’s bite. From off in the distance he suddenly heard the crunching of snow that could only come from someone’s massive boots stepping on the white layer. For a moment he thought them to be Bifur, worried he had been gone too long and checking in on him. But when he opened his eyes to look at the dwarf he found it wasn’t Bifur at all.

His mind must have been playing tricks on him because in the distance where Serenlas vanished to, Thorin, King of Erebor who should be anywhere but in Hobbiton, was looking and walking towards him. He blinked, and blinked again, and added a couple more blinks just to make sure but Thorin was not disappearing. The alpha walked closer and closer, standing right in front of him when he couldn’t take any more steps.

Bilbo’s eyes were wide and his mouth might have been opened, but he refused to speak in case it truly was his mind playing tricks and imaginary Thorin wasn’t actually standing in front of him casually.

“Bilbo.” Imaginary Thorin said.

“Thorin?” Bilbo said unsure.

“Bilbo you are a hard hobbit to track down.”

“I’m sorry?” The omega looked at him baffled. “ _Track down_?”

“I left to come find you the moment I could.” Imaginary Thorin that might not actually be so imaginary said.

“The moment you could-? Wait, no, it can’t-” Bilbo shot his arms out to see how real Thorin was and sure enough the moment he made contact with the alpha’s chest his hands stopped on the surface. “Y-you’re real.”

The alpha quirked an eyebrow, “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“But you- this is Hobbiton- you shouldn’t be here! You have a mountain to take care of. You’re a king!”

“Yes, we’ve already established this a while ago.”

“Kings don’t leave their palace! What are you even doing here?!”

“I came here searching for you.” Thorin grabbed one of Bilbo’s arms. “I came to beg for forgiveness.”

“What? Thorin, no you didn’t-”

“I did.” Thorin retaliated fiercely, surprising the omega. “I caused you harm. I caused you shame. An alpha is worthless if they can’t protect their mate from harm, but an alpha who is the reason _for_ the pain is a disgrace and unworthy to continue living. I have done this to you. I have lied and created your tears.”

“Well, you didn’t create all of them-”

“But to create even one is unacceptable. I am a humiliation as an alpha and useless as a king if I can’t even take care of my mate that I’m supposed to cherish.”

“Thorin please-”

“As a humiliation I have no right to carry this.” From inside his coat Thorin pulled out a small knife lined and decorated with gold and jewels that could only be fit for a king. With his other hand he grabbed his beard that reached to his chest, twirled it and held the knife against it.

Realizing what he was about to do and unable to believe he was going to do it Bilbo desperately tried to grab the knife and stop the mad dwarf from cutting off his beard, “No!” but he was not quick enough. He watched as the long and beautiful beard was removed and floated to the snowy ground. He stared at it with wide eyes. He knew beards were something important to dwarves. It was their structure. It was what defined them. To some it was even their life. How could Thorin just cut it off like nothing? He was a king. A dwarven king without his beard, Bilbo didn’t even want to think how his people were going to take that.

“Thorin, why-?”

“Because I did not deserve it.” Thorin didn’t give his fallen beard a glance. “I lied to you, and I give you this as retribution and ask for your forgiveness.”

Bilbo continued to stare at the beard on the ground. He still couldn’t believe it happened. He sighed and looked at the alpha with guilt. “I’ve forgiven you. I forgave you the moment we left Dale. I understood your reasoning for lying and realized I overreacted on my part.”

It was true. Bilbo had forgiven Thorin the moment they took the first steps outside of Dale. Bifur had explained everything he experienced in his short stay inside Erebor with the royal family and revealed the reason why both Thorin and Fili were afraid to say their real names. After years of being targets for the greedy folks that didn’t care for them and only wanted the gold it was reasonable why they were against revealing their status to potential mates who have never been in Erebor. Nori said the same thing when they were first introduced. Bilbo understood then, but for some reason actually experiencing it in person blocked the reasoning and he lashed out the only way he could, with anger.

They still left for home even after accepting the truth. They had bigger problems to worry about and needed to return in order to avoid complications.

“I’m sorry, Thorin.” He looked back to the bits of hair that used to be the alpha’s beard.

“I would not be able to live on with it knowing what I did. I would have cut it off either way.” Thorin cautiously reached out to the hobbit. “Do you truly forgive?”

Bilbo grabbed the arm and intertwined their fingers. “Truly, but I don’t understand what you’re doing here when you have a mountain to take care of.”

“My mate is more important to me. I didn’t leave Erebor unaided. My brother and sister do wonders when they work together and they handle the mountain when I am away. My advisor and friend, Balin, is also there to make sure they don’t do anything rash.”

“You just have friends all over the place, don’t you?”

“It comes in handy when I need them the most. For instance I am able to do this right now,” Thorin leaned in, softly placing a hand on the hobbit’s chin to lift his face, “May I?”

Instead of answering Bilbo closed the gap between them. He had wanted and waited with a broken heart for this, and now that it was coming true he found it was everything he wanted and more.

The kiss wasn’t deep. It was a soft peck that meant everything. Bilbo completely ignored the vicious bite of the cold, feeling instead the warmth of Thorin’s body engulfing him. The alpha pulled back and gave quick kisses all over the omega’s face, a kiss on the cheek, a kiss on the forehead, a kiss on the nose and another kiss on the lips. “Bilbo Baggins, I love you.” He said.

Bilbo tried his best to fight back the tears, but the wind and his heart healing was making it impossible. He had a smile on as the rest of his face broke apart. “I love you too, Thorin you big oaf.”

“Will you accept me as your mate?”

“I do. I do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bifur waited patiently outside Bag and Ur’s snow-covered bench for Bilbo. It had been some time since he finished gathering wood for the fireplace and waited for the omega to return. His concern was growing with every passing minute the hobbit didn’t return. He knew the hobbit left for the river to continue his ritual of breaking the ice. He had been busy collecting the wood when the hobbit left and so couldn’t join him and when he finished it was already too late for him to try. 

He kept a vigilant eye out for any sign of the hobbit. With all the snow everywhere covering any kind of color spotting the hobbit should have been easy, or anyone else for that matter. Bifur kept looking at the distance towards the river and so never saw another dwarf walking down the path to their home. It wasn’t until the dwarf stood in front of the gate that Bifur finally realized he was there. The shock that came from seeing the very prince that managed to win Bofur’s heart was evident on his person when he suddenly jumped and toppled the stone bench over. What was the prince even doing here? Surely he didn’t come all this way for his cousin. If he did then Bifur had to hand it to him. The prince truly cared for his cousin.

“ _What do you want_?” Bifur shouted from his spot. The prince wasn’t alone. He had company in the form of an alpha dwarf with dark hair and a bit of stubble. He looked at them both questioningly. Here for his cousin or not he wasn’t about to give the prince any proper respect. Not until he gave him a proper reason to show he deserved it.

“Please, I need to speak with Bofur!” Fili answered.

“ _The last time you spoke you broke his heart._ ”

“I know I did. I came to ask for forgiveness. I will do anything.”

Bifur grunted and strode forward. He stood on the other side of the gate and stared the prince down, looking for any sign of dishonesty but only seeing the alpha’s pleading eyes and determined stance. There was something about the allpha’s eyes that seemed to reveal everything and all Bifur saw in those eyes was the silent plea to make everything right again and to see the very reason he traveled this far east for.

“ _What do you hope to gain from this_?” Bifur asked after a while.

“I hope to stand by my mate’s side, my reason for coming here. If not I hope to have his forgiveness.”

“ _Do you truly care for my cousin_?”

“I do. I love him, more than anything.”

Out of all the answers that he could have given, boldly saying he loved Bofur was the last thing Bifur expected. Perhaps in the future if Bofur forgave him, but already in love? And the prince said it so confidently that Bifur couldn’t claim it a daring lie to get him inside with his cousin.

He accepted the answer and made to open the gate but not before shooting a curious look towards the prince’s companion.

“He’s my brother.” Fili said. “He came with me for support.”

“Kili,” the dwarf introduced himself and gave a bow, “at your service.”

“ _Here to lie as well_?” Bifur asked sarcastically.

The new alpha took it with stride and grinned. “No, I’m not like my brother or uncle. Kili is my actual name. My beta knows exactly who I am. She’s known since the beginning. Would have been a disaster if I tried what they did. She doesn’t take kindly to being lied to.”

“ _Your brother and uncle should have learned from you then_.”

“Our mother and my mate, Tauriel, agree with you, but they had their reasons for it.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Bifur narrowed his eyes, “ _they did_.” He pulled the gate opened and gestured for the door of the smial. “ _He is inside resting near the fireplace. Be prepared for news._ ”

“Thank you,” Fili said, not questioning what he meant and walking up to the door, opening it as quietly as he could. He was blasted by the warmth inside the home, blowing his hair as he quickly entered and closed the door to prevent the temperature from escaping.

Preparing himself Fili took a deep breath and searched for the fireplace, easily finding it by following where the heat was more evident and sniffing a new aroma he had never smelled before. The hearth was roaring with life, illuminating the room with an orange and red glow. Near the fire, by the side of the hearth’s opening, was a comfortable looking tan chair and on the chair sat the beautiful form of Bofur, bathed with a giant blanket that covered his feet and reached to his shoulders. The omega was asleep on the chair. His head rested on a pillow placed behind his neck and his hat was angled sideways and shielded his right eye.

Fili sneaked closer to the omega, careful to avoid stepping on anything that could cause loud clatters. He reached the omega’s side without waking him and took a moment for himself to engrave the gorgeous image he created. The fire gave the omega a glow and his peaceful face was everything he had hoped to see every day by his side. His lips were partly opened and all Fili wanted to do was kiss them senseless and hold the omega and never let go.

“Bofur?” Fili shook his shoulders gently.

The omega stirred a little but otherwise didn’t wake up. Fili shook him harder. “Bofur?”

“Mmm, Bifur can I help you later? I’m really tired.” He heard him mumble.

“I’m not Bifur.” Fili spoke louder. He felt the omega stiffen and quickly turned his head around to look at him. His eyes increased in size significantly when he noticed who exactly was waking him up.

“F-Fili?” He squawked. “What are you-”

The alpha kneeled in front of the omega, looking up. “I came here for you, Bofur. I came to apologize and ask for forgiveness, should you think I’m worthy enough for it.”

Bofur’s mouth opened and closed, unable to think of a response.

“I never meant to hurt you.” Fili continued. “I only ever lied about my name. When I saw you I knew I had to speak with you, and when you didn’t recognized me and treated me like any other dwarf I thought it too good to be true. I was terrified to reveal my name, terrified that you will see me as nothing else but a prince and the future king and all the riches it entailed. I didn’t want it to end, but because of my selfishness I caused you pain. I’m sorry, Bofur.”

The omega remained unresponsive, thinking it over. From under the blanket Fili saw him shift his hands around. Finally, after a while, the omega replied, “I understand,” surprising Fili.

“What?”

“I said I understand.” He repeated. “I understand why you didn’t want to say your real name right away. If you had said it I probably would have run the other side. Usually I don’t have a prince chatting me up, and by usually I mean never. I would have thought it a cruel joke and you were using me for entertainment.”

“Never.” Fili said firmly.

“I know that now. I was on the spot when the truth came out. We were naked together after just shagging with the king and my family in the same room. I don’t handle situations well when I’m put on the spot. All I could do was get angry.”

“You had every right to get angry. I wanted to reveal who I truly was but I didn’t want it reveal like that. I was thinking more romantic as I asked you to be my consort. But the chance never came.”

“What?” Bofur whispered.

Fili reached to touch one of the omega’s knees. He patted softly. “Bofur I came here to ask for forgiveness and to ask if I can stand by your side.”  

“You’re asking if you can-”

“If I can be your mate.”

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around? Asking if I will be _your_ mate?”

Fili shook his head. “No. I have long since lost my privilege the moment I hurt you. All I can do is beg to be your mate, should you have me.”

Bofur looked lost. He was unprepared for this and so didn’t know what to respond with. He shifted his hands again, resting them on his belly and reminding him he had his share of secrets at the moment. He quickly got nervous at what he was about to reveal.

“Fili,” He started, “before anything is decided there’s something that you need to know.” He tried swallowing the lump growing in his throat. “I’m actually surprised you haven’t smelled it yet. Bilbo keeps telling me I stink up the place and gives him the urge to go out and get… well, get the same way I am.”

Fili looked confused.

Bofur chuckled fretfully. “Remember when you helped me during my, uh… my heat? Right, of course you’ll remember that. Our coupling left behind something, and that something is, uh…” Unable to think of any other way to explain and Fili’s face slowly draining of color, Bofur decided to pull the blanket down and reveal exactly what he meant.

Fili came face to stomach with a large mound that could have only been from one thing. He stared at the bump, not believing his eyes.

“Surprise,” Bofur choked.   

Now what Bifur said about ‘ _be prepared for news_ ’ made sense, and the new smell and the glow he saw on the omega as well. This was the news Fili had to prepare for, and he failed miserably. “Y-you’re-”

“Pregnant. Six months.”

“Six months.” Fili repeated, amazed. “Six months since I last saw you. How are you doing?”

Bofur tried sitting up straight, wincing as his back cracked and cramped up. “I’ve been getting tired more often and the added weight is horrible.”

“And you say the smell is giving Bilbo the urge to go off and get pregnant?” The prince’s lip curled up.

The omega grinned, relaxing as the mood lightened up around them. “Aye. He’s managed to control himself so far, but it’s bound to happen soon.”

“I better warn my uncle about it then.”

“You’re uncle? The king? He’s here too?”

“He is. He went to search for him.”

“He’s here for Bilbo then?”

“He is here for Bilbo.” Fili stared at the omega’s middle. His fingers began twitching as the urge to touch grew. Perhaps it was instinct, perhaps not, but the moment he realized his omega was pregnant the need to mark them and keep them protected grew. Now more than ever he prayed the omega accepted him as his mate so he could stand by their side. “Bofur, may I-?”

Bofur understood his requested and nodded. The alpha placed a hand over the large bump, feeling slight movement and recognizing a bond that was formed and began to grow.  He started shaking as he asked, “Bofur, will you accept me as your mate?”

On the omega’s face he noticed tears sliding down his cheeks. He almost panicked until the omega revealed the tears were tears of happiness, not sorrow. There was a grand smile on Bofur’s face, a smile that was somehow complimented with the tears streaming down and soaking the blanket.

“Oh Mahal and Yavanna. This is supposed to be romantic but I’m ruining everything. I’ve been getting so emotional lately.” He tried wiping away the tears.

Fili stood and leaned over him, placing a hand on his face and stroking his brow. “You’re not ruining everything. You could never ruin everything. You’re making it perfect.”

“Fili, I know this is a long shot, but… do you still have… do you still have your token?”

With that simple question and those simple words every worry on Fili’s shoulders were completely lifted. He hurriedly searched his coat, struggling to find the pockets because of how rushed he was in trying to locate the item. He pulled out the token and shakily gave it to the omega. Bofur happily accepted the token, pulling it to his chest and over his heart. “I accept you.”

Fili claimed his lips instantly. “I love you, Bofur.”

With his tear-stained face Bofur replied, “I love you too, Fili.”

 

* * *

 

 

Belladonna was a patient omega hobbit, and she tolerated many things to a certain point. However, the one thing she would never tolerate is watching her family in pain and suffering. And both Bilbo and Bofur suffered and were in plenty of pain because of the two alphas that by some miracle managed to win their hearts. Now Belladonna could tolerate heartbreak. Everyone experienced heartbreak at one point in their lives. Time eventually healed it, or at least numbed it. What drew the line in particular heartbreaks were the coupling heartbreaks that left behind a little bundle.

Heartbreaks were stresses on the body and the last thing Bofur needed was stress. Belladonna, Bilbo and Serafin struggled to help Bofur maintain a normal balance as he suffered with his broken heart the first few months of his pregnancy. On more than one occasion there were incidents where Bofur nearly had miscarriages, requiring a healer to rush to his side and give him a check-up once every week for three months.

With family support Bofur managed to reach his sixth month, and he was going strong for his seventh. But now the possibility of the heartbreak happening all over again and increasing his stress was on an all-time high as the very alpha responsible for everything arrived in Hobbiton.

Belladonna had mixed emotions about this. On the one hand Bofur looked happy and the alpha seemed truly honest about loving him, but on the other the alpha lied about who he truly was. If he could have easily lied about his own name then what else could he be lying about? For all they knew the true reason behind searching for Bofur and Bilbo could be because they witnessed something very important and secretive that shouldn’t have been seen by guests. Or worse, they figured out Bofur was carrying an heir and came here specifically to watch over until the babe was born and snatch it from right out of Bofur’s arms.

Belladonna was having none of that.

The moment she heard the alphas had arrived in search of her fauntlings she demanded the two in her presence, alone. She had them sitting down inside a room on the other side of the front door of Bag End. In the sitting room Bungo waited with Bilbo, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur, along with the group that accompanied the two royal alphas consisting of the brother Kili, the guard captain Dwalin and the spy Nori.

Belladonna had made it especially clear that she was not to be disturbed as she ‘interrogated’ the alphas. She glared at them, crossing her arms and managing to look threatening to the dwarves while wearing a dress.

“Now listen here,” She started, “those are my fauntlings you’re trying to sweep off their feet. You already broke their hearts once and caused them stress. If you think you can show up after six months and continue what you started like nothing you have another thing coming! You already lied about names of all things, who knows what else you’re lying about right now. They may have forgiven you, but I haven’t. If you so much as think of causing them discomfort I will personally hunt you down no matter where you are. I’ve traveled the lands and faced creatures that could only come from your nightmares. I went to Mordor and will willingly go again if it meant finding you. There isn’t a single corner in this land where I won’t go and look. Do you understand?”

Both Thorin and Fili nodded furiously, looking at the hobbit in pure fear.

Belladonna leaned close and gave them feral stares. “I’ve faced the greatest evil in this land, stared into the ever watchful Eye and helped destroy the Enemy. Don’t believe for one moment I’m a defenseless hobbit omega. It’s because of me that both of you even have a mountain to rule over instead of someone else ruling you and your people right now. Don’t expect any mercy to come from me. If you hurt them again expect Erebor to require new heirs to the throne.” She growled in a lethal tone before pulling away and placing an innocent smile on. “Do we understand each other?”

Both alphas couldn’t respond, only able to nod their answer.

Outside of the room in the sitting area Bilbo shot nervous glances towards the direction his mother and the alphas were. “What exactly is mother telling them?”

Bungo shrugged and sipped his tea. “The usual. She’s giving them her warning.”

“Oh Yavanna and Mahal, please tell me she’s not using her trip with the ring as a threat.”

“Trip with the ring?” Kili asked curiously.

“It’s a story she tells us sometimes about her traveling with a wizard named Gandalf and some elf allies from Rivendell and they go to destroy this evil ring.” Bofur elaborated, resting a hand on his belly.

“And that’s exactly what it is, a story. Nothing else. She’s threatening them with a story.” Bilbo groaned and reclined back on his seat.

Bungo shrugged again and took another sip. “The story is whatever you think it to be. I personally wouldn’t get on your mother’s bad side. She’s a dangerous force to be reckoned with, especially when it involves you. You’re her precious fauntling.”

“Still, using stories as a threat is kind of silly.”

Another shrug, “Whatever you think it to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a short epilogue in mind for this that I might write and update here later, but only if you guys decide on it. It's kind of crackish and will probably ruin this fic, but if you think you won't mind then let me know~! Yes epilogue or not?


	4. The Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with the crack children I gave them. If you can't see it happening or just plain don't like it go ahead and ignore this chapter and the next!

Bag and Ur was a buzz of activity. There was never a moment when the house was empty and void of bodies. With the addition of five new residents living inside, plus the three that already called the place their home, it was a miracle if the smial had a time of complete silence. Even the night had noise, if the intense snoring of alphas was anything to go by.

After Thorin, Fili and their small company arrived in the Shire to collect their mates they decided to remain in Hobbiton for the duration of Bofur’s pregnancy on Fili’s insistence. No way were they going to risk walking dangerous roads with a pregnant dwarf. The alphas were good but not even all of them combined could prevent complications from happening. Bofur was too far along and unless one of them were a healer (and even then) Bilbo and Bifur and even Fili refused to put his health and safety in jeopardy. And so the dwarves from Erebor settled down in Bag and Ur to live among the hobbits for a short while for the sake of the king’s and prince’s mates.

Bofur and Bilbo positively glowed from happiness of finally having their alphas. Even Bifur managed the occasional joy here and there. Seeing his family happy made him happy. And once Bombur decided to finally forgive he found the alphas were the picture of perfection for his brother and hobbit. It took an effort not to gag at the sheer sweetness the pairs made every time he visited. And the smell surrounding Bag and Ur? Don’t even get him started on that.

One pregnant omega was enough to stink up the place with the smell of warmth and new life. Now add another omega and a beta to the mix reacting to the smell and it’s a battle of competition to see who will get pregnant next. It was said before that Bilbo had gotten the urge because of the odor Bofur released. He isn’t the only one anymore. Nori found himself hunting down his alpha and cornering him every chance he got. Of course the beta wasn’t actually going to get himself pregnant, seeing as pregnancy for him was a bit on the complicated side and he was already on a very potent contraceptive before they arrived. That still didn’t stop him from getting the urges however.

It was a hilarious sight to witness the alpha morph from an excited and satisfied face each time he spent an evening with his beta to a face of pure terror as he desperately tried to escape Nori’s hold. Bofur found the entire thing entertaining. In the time the dwarves from Erebor decided to live in Bag and Ur until the babe was born Bofur had made close friends with the beta thief. If he ignored the many attempts the beta made on him(because really, Nori was devoted to Dwalin and only Dwalin no matter what. Even when he didn’t want to admit it) Nori turned out to be a decent dwarf to hang out and talk about Fili’s embarrassing younger years. Of course Fili himself was sitting right next to the omega during these discussions, which only made the entire thing better.

Fili was glued to Bofur’s side at the start of their stay in Hobbiton. He refused to keep the omega out of his sight for more than ten minutes, or refused for Bofur to stay alone in general and insisted on following him around to make sure he was ‘safe.’ Bofur had a suspicion that the alpha was just trying to make up the months he lost of his pregnancy. He also had an assumption that Fili believed he would disappear at any given moment just as he did in Erebor after the ball. He never dared ask the alpha, thinking the assumption was created out of a whim. Even if it was true or not he didn’t think further into it. He was happy with the alpha and allowed his fussing and clinging. Besides, one good thing happened from Fili’s insisting on walking with him everywhere he went and it was something worth writing in the books.

Now keep in mind that Bofur was not a fan of revenge or getting back at others. Doing so would only title him down to their pathetic level so he tried to be mature and just walk away, ignoring their existence for a moment to avoid any issues. It worked for the most part. He could care less about what hobbits and even some dwarves said behind his back, especially in the beginning. Those were always the easiest to ignore. However, the gossip that spread around like wildfire when they returned from Erebor and Bofur began to show a certain condition, now those were words even Belladonna and Bungo couldn’t allow to continue without saying something. For the most part it caused Bofur to fear making trips outside alone. He had to have Bifur by his side; otherwise he’d never walk out the front door.

It was sad that simple words managed to affect him, but he had recently gotten his heart broken and on top of that he was carrying the product created from coupling with the very one who broke his heart. He had every reason to avoid making a public appearance, especially when the stress caused from the gossip wasn’t good for him. Now with Fili in the picture he had the courage to face down anything, and that included the shrew of a hobbit lass and her companion. Granted he didn’t actually face them down, but he gained the satisfaction from just witnessing their devastated faces.

It was on a day reaching the end of winter. The sun was out, the cold was slowly disappearing and the winds were lightening their strength. It was the third week of the Erebor dwarves’ stay and their presence was finally getting noticed around Hobbiton, especially by the unmated beta and omega hobbits. The day was warm enough for Bofur to join Bilbo’s trip to the market for food (now that they were buying for seven) without carrying so much weight in clothing. Naturally Fili had to assign himself as Bofur’s caretaker and joined them without asking. Bofur didn’t complain and neither did Bilbo since he had no right seeing as Thorin also joined in without saying anything. With Thorin came Dwalin who had a duty to protect the king, no matter how peaceful the land was, and of course anywhere Dwalin went Nori also joined in because it was Nori and Nori did whatever he wanted. Kili was there because his brother was going and because he needed to get out of the stuffed Bag and Ur now that the weather was decent enough for it. Bifur was already there because it was Bifur and no matter what nothing was going to keep him away from his family, even if it was just a small trip for groceries.

Their small gathering marched to the market and split when they saw the various assortments of stalls that mostly consisted of food. They all had money and they all apparently had cravings for specific things, most notably sweets. Bilbo and Bifur kept in mind to collect sweets after getting the groceries they came for. Bofur followed after and helped them remember items on the list to make himself useful since none of them were allowing him to carry anything.

Halfway through the shopping Bofur separated from them when his interested was caught by a delicious looking pastry that had his name written all over it. While he was bargaining for his trophy of the day Fili had walked over three stalls down to collect himself a bag of candy. Bofur searched for him when his prize was safely in his hands and was surprised to see his mate talking to two hobbit lasses, or more specifically he was surprised to find his mate was talking with two of the most meanest and ill-tempered hobbit omega lasses in all of Hobbiton. Actually, Bofur was exaggerating. They weren’t the meanest. He was biased to them because they were two of the gossipers responsible for starting rumors about him and his pregnancy. Words like ‘whore’ and ‘scandalous involvement’ and ‘used for breeding’ were a few of the harsh words used to describe and explain Bofur’s predicament in being a pregnant and unmated omega.

Taking a deep breath and gaining courage because he was no longer unmated Bofur marched to his alpha with the intent of dragging him away from the two lasses. As he got closer he studied the hobbits and found they were looking at his mate with not-so-disguised interest and in their hands were… courting flowers? Bofur nearly doubled over at the realization. Were these two hobbit omegas seriously considering giving _his_ Fili courting flowers when he already belonged to him?

Now they were presenting the flowers and Fili, being the oblivious fool that he was, was reaching for them with a smile, clearly not understanding what he was accepting. Bofur waddled as fast as he could to them, feeling the added weight from his stomach strain his lower back. When Fili was about to wrap his fingers over the two flower’s stems he shouted his name “Fili!” and tried waddling faster. His shout worked and the alpha’s hands retreated back to his sides. On his face a look of concern formed from seeing his mate running.

“Bofur, what’s wrong?”

Bofur stopped next to him to catch his breath. “Nothing’s wrong. Don’t worry.”

“You were running. You shouldn’t run under your condition.” Fili placed one hand on the omega’s shoulder and the other on his stomach, feeling for movement to make sure everything was truly fine.

Bofur batted his hands, “I’m fine,” and looked to the two hobbit omegas, “ladies.”

The two hobbits were scowling at him and looked annoyed that he ruined their advances. Their faces turned outrageous at watching his alpha they were ogling show concern for him. Their faces scrunched up. “Well if it isn’t the talk of the land.” One said devoid of emotion. “How’s the little thing coming along?”

Bofur sucked in a breath at her implication. He wasn’t expecting for them to openly attack him. They never do so publicly, only behind closed doors and with others who share the same opinion. This was a first. To his side he felt Fili stiffen. The alpha clearly understood what the two hobbits were indicating and he didn’t enjoy them insulting his child one bit. He placed a hand on his omega’s arm, showing he was by his side and will defend him from any possible danger should it come to it.

The two hobbits noticed this gesture and narrowed their eyes on Bofur. “Did you manage to find a mate to spare the babe from having only one parent? Don’t feel sorry for this omega,” one said to Fili, “and don’t feel obligated to help. He brought it upon himself. Getting pregnant and remaining unmated.”

“You’re a courageous alpha for still wanting to help him.” The other complimented and even swooned. “Only the true devoted would consider raising someone else’s bastard child. Perhaps you could do better?” She presented the flower again.

Bofur flinched from Fili’s grip accidentally tightening on his arm, his silent fury held back with all his might.

“Tell me, miss,” Fili started, “how am I raising someone else’s bastard child when the child belongs to me?” Bofur watched the two hobbit’s whole world fall apart before them. Their devastation shown on their faces and he could have sworn the flowers held in their hands withered right then and there.

“Y-your child?”

“Yes,” Fili said, “Bofur is my mate and the child he carries belongs to me and I would greatly appreciate and _insist_ for you both to never insult them again. Now,” he turned to his mate in an attempt to stop their interaction with the two hobbits. The fury in his eyes immediately replaced with a loving gaze, “let’s go find the others. You need your rest now.”

“I’m rested enough,” Bofur grumbled, “but I wouldn’t object to leaving though.”

“Let’s go then. Your cousin will worry if I keep you away for too long.” Leaving the two hobbits behind to handle their emotional turmoil they retraced their steps back to where they first separated from the group.

“Bifur is just mother henning, leave him be. Besides, you’re worse.”

Fili grinned. “Can’t help it. I’m worried for both you and him.”

“How do you know it’s a him? It could be a girl.” Bofur raised an eyebrow and rubbed his belly with his free hand while the other carried the pastry he bought earlier.

“Maybe, but he’s a Durin, and Durins are known to have a strong birthing preference for alpha males.”

“Well she could be a strong alpha female, you know.”

“Most likely she’ll be a beta. For Durins it’s always alpha males and beta females.”

“Any omegas?” Bofur asked carefully.

“There hasn’t been any for a while. It would be short of a miracle if our child turned out to be an omega anything.”

“It could happen. My family was the same with nothing but alphas. I mean there’s Bombur and Bifur as evidence if you need it. I sort of unexpectedly happened.” Bofur tightened his hold around his belly unconsciously. A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

“You unexpectedly happened and now I have you in my arms and I refuse to let go.”

“You’re such a romantic. If I had known this beforehand I would have run the other way the moment I spotted you.”

“You enjoy it. Don’t deny.”

“I’ll deny it all I want now let me go.”

Fili grinned and reached to kiss him, “No,” before another thought crossed his mind, “why were those hobbits offering me flowers? What purpose do they serve?”

Bofur frowned at the mention of the hobbits and what they had planned. “Oh that? It’s a hobbit custom. They were presenting you with a flower to show they were interested.”

“Interested in what?” Fili asked curiously.   

“You know, interested. They were trying to tell you they’re available.”

“Available for what?” The alpha persisted, making Bofur think he was acting ignorant on purpose to tease him and was about to bite back but decided against it when he saw the genuine confused faced on his mate.

The omega was a bit taken back. “They’re available to be courted. They’re interested in becoming your mate.”

“You’re already my mate.” Fili deadpanned, “why would I want another?”

“They didn’t know that. They thought you were still unmated and wanted to start a courtship with you.”

“Why would they want to start a courtship with me?” Fili asked none in particular and earned himself an exaggerated stare from Bofur. In his mind the omega tried to understand what the alpha was implicating from asking such a question. Was he acting oblivious or did he truly believe-?

“Are you joking? Do you seriously not know why they wanted to have a courtship with you?”

Fili looked embarrassed and dropped his gaze. “Well it can’t be because I’m attractive, and I don’t think they’re aware I’m a prince so it can’t be for the gold. I have to wonder what they find interesting in me, if at all.”

“But you’re beautiful!” Bofur sputtered without thinking, causing the alpha to gain color on his cheeks. “Surely you must know you’re turning heads left and right just by walking right now.”

“Is that what they’re doing?” They looked around and spotted hobbits straining their necks to look at them without being too obvious, all of them failing horribly.

“What did you think they were doing?”

“I’m not sure. Anything but looking at me to be honest. In Erebor I’m not exactly the most handsome of dwarves. None of us Durins are. We’re a bit on the… sharp side.” At Bofur’s confused look he further elaborated. “We don’t have the largest of noses or the most grandest of beards. We look… delicate compared to others. Many dwarves have called us as such and usually point out the downside of having unattractive dwarves as rulers.”

Bofur was speechless at the sheer audacity of what he had just heard. Did others truly believe Fili and his kind to be unattractive? Sure they didn’t have the biggest beards Bofur had ever seen, more so now since Thorin cut his own for Bilbo’s forgiveness. And on multiple occasions Fili almost joined him by chopping off whatever little moustache he had. Bofur almost had to tie his hands together to prevent it.

The Durins didn’t look to have anything distinctive except their noses, and even then Nori’s nose managed to beat those but his beard long made up for it. Having nothing distinctive except their jawline added to their beauty, right? Strong jawlines were a thing of beauty. Then again, the more Bofur thought about it the more he understood. If he thought with his dwarven perspective he realized that the three durins looked… plain. There was nothing remotely special about their features, except maybe their glares when they got angry or fiercely protective. With his dwarven perspective he noted that the three weren’t attractive at all, but the thing was he wasn’t using his dwarven perspective. He was, in fact, using his learned hobbit perspective. He had lived among the hobbits for so long he was practically half hobbit now, and as a hobbit everything the durins were was especially attractive to them, meaning they were especially attractive to Bofur. His interest was focused on Fili only but he could admit that both Thorin and Kili had handsome features.

Alright so it was his hobbit upbringing that influenced what he was attracted to. All the more reason why Fili was the most beautiful and handsome dwarf he had ever laid eyes on, and even better Bofur wouldn’t have to compete against others for the alpha. It was all a win-win situation for him.

“All those dwarves are blind then.” Bofur muttered after he collected his thoughts again.

“They’d say the same about you. Why you are mated to me will be beyond them.”

“You don’t want me mated with you?”

“Of course I do. I’d walk to the edge of middle-earth for you to be with me. Other dwarves will wonder why chose me however, seeing as I have nothing special.”

“If only you could hear yourself right now. I’m really close to smacking you silly. If anything I should be the one saying these things. If you’re not attractive because of your plain beard and beaky nose than I’m hideous with mine.”

“You’re not hideous.” Fili argued.

“And neither are you.” They both couldn’t help but chuckle at their running around in circles. It didn’t matter that others didn’t find them attractive so long as they thought of each other as beautiful. Nobody else’s opinion mattered.

“You know, when you said you were interested in me back in Erebor I almost couldn’t believe my luck. I was pulled to you the moment I saw you dancing with Bilbo, but I feared you’d run away the second you looked at me. My title ruined any chance I’ve had at finding someone not interested in gold, and my looks ruined what little chance was left at them wanting me for me.”

“Stop that. You’re not ugly, you’re beautiful.” Bofur leaned close to him so they were touching and Fili wrapped an arm around his shoulder, patting his stomach affectionately.

“I love you.”

“And I love you, you sentimental dwarf.”

 

* * *

 

 

Over to Bilbo and Thorin they weren’t having a better time at evading the obvious stares aimed at the alpha dwarf. Thorin didn’t even notice the stares so had nothing to worry about, but Bilbo on the other hand was amazed at how blatant some hobbits could be when they found something they wanted, especially those who made a scene when they witnessed something scandalous happening in public. Bilbo mentally rolled his eyes at them. Hypocrites, the lot of them.

Thankfully these hypocritical hobbits only ranged in a few numbers, and only seemed to involve the nasty ill-mannered folk that most hobbits steer clear away from. Still, Bilbo would love to say a thing or two about staring at someone else’s mate. It wasn’t decent and it certainly wasn’t respectful. It was as if Bilbo wasn’t even there standing by the alpha’s side as his partner.

“My One, you’re doing it again.”

Bilbo was snapped back to reality by Thorin’s amused voice. “I’m doing what?” He asked dumbly.

“You’re frowning, and you’re glaring. What has you so upset?”

“Nothing, nothing, just some hobbits don’t know not to look at something is already taken.”

A smile formed on the alpha’s face. “Is there someone trying to take something that belongs to you? What are they trying to take?”

“You,” Bilbo said plainly and looked around again.

“Me? Why would they look at me? I’m already mated.” Thorin looked baffled. “Surely you’re mistaken.”

“Surely I’m not. There are hobbits who are looking at you right now and some are carrying courting flowers. They look like hobbits on a mission.”

Thorin grinned and leaned down to press a kiss on his omega’s forehead. “Fear not, even if they are I’m already spoken for. I belong to you.”

“They don’t seem to know that.”

“Of course they won’t unless you say so openly. If you wish for them to stop then perhaps you should do something.” The alpha hinted, giving Bilbo that infuriating seductive smirk that implied so much more that could only be said in the privacy of a room.

“You are shameless,” Bilbo muttered.

“Only for you. I may be a king, but I was young once.”

“And if I was in my younger years I would have taken your offer and jumped you here in the open.”

“Are you implying you’re old?”

“We both are, who are we kidding?” Bilbo crossed his arms. “We’re beyond our prime years and beyond our love-sick stages. If anything you should be desperately trying to find excuses to leave my company.”

“I thought you said you’d give me two years before we begin acting as old married couples. I’ve barely been given three weeks.”

“We’re certainly arguing like an old married couple right now. You’re two years are going by fast.”

“Behind your soft hobbit exterior is the core of a vicious omega. What have I gotten myself into?” Thorin asked sarcastically.

Bilbo shrugged, “You’re the one who came all the way from Erebor. You could always turn tail now.”

Thorin wrapped his arms around the omega instantly, “Never. I left the mountain solely to search for you and I’m not about to leave, ever. Anything you throw at me I will take if it meant standing by your side.”

“Who knew a king could be such a romantic.” Bilbo muttered in Thorin’s coat.

“You should see me when I try to wax poetry. According to Balin I end up chasing away anyone who receives it.”

“You write poetry?” Bilbo asked amused.

“I was young back then.” Thorin stated.

“Of course you were. We all had our phases where we had uncontrollable urges to write about the romance of life.”

“Now I never wrote about something that rash.”

“And here you were succeeding in creating a romantic image of yourself.”

“I could be romantic, but we’re at our old married couple stage already. I have long since outgrown it.” Thorin teased.

“Clever, using my words against me.”

With a chuckle Thorin leaned down and capture the hobbit’s lips. “Thankfully we have two years of our love-sickness and that’s plenty of time for me to write you a mountain of poetry.”

“Just for me?” The hobbit raised an eyebrow.

“Just for you.”

“Shall we go take this to a more private location before we create a scene out here? I believe we nearly caused an elder to faint at our display.” To the side a couple of hobbits were openly staring at their display. The elder he mentioned was leaning against a younger hobbit which they figured was a relative.

The alpha frowned. “I have seen worse displays by others. How is ours any different?”

“They don’t know we’re mated. They probably think I’m acting on impulse and having a quick coupling with a visiting dwarf.”

The alpha’s frowned deepened. “We’ve been here for three weeks now.”

“But,” Bilbo said quickly, “you and the others haven’t exactly been outside often, seeing as it was too cold to make long trips and everyone for some reason needs to stay close to Bofur.”

“It’s instinct. Bofur is carrying the heir of Durin. That in itself is reason enough for Dwalin and Nori to stand on guard. It is also Kili’s niece or nephew and Fili’s son or daughter, naturally they will want to stay close.”

“And then they are your gran niece or nephew so of course you’ll be nearby as well.”

“Gran niece or nephew?” Thorin chuckled at the sound of it.

“Why not? You’re going to be their gran-uncle. Naturally they will be your gran-niece or gran-nephew.”

“You’re going to be their gran-uncle as well.” Thorin pointed out.

Bilbo’s brain froze for a minute trying to comprehend how that worked, then his mouth fell slightly open when a thought crossed his mind. “Bofur is mated to Fili who is your nephew, which means he is my nephew, and if Bofur is mated to him that means Bofur is your nephew-in-law, meaning-”

“Bofur will be your nephew-in-law, in a sense.”

“Bofur is a brother to me and now he’s a nephew. Somehow I feel he was just downgraded. That can’t be right.” The omega tried to make reason of it.

“Then it’s a good thing family relations by marriage aren’t exactly focused on.”

Bilbo rattled his head still trying to understand how it all worked.

The alpha smirked. Bilbo needed a distraction to stop him from straining his mind in trying to understand how their family was going to work from now on and he knew the perfect action for it. “Perhaps we should continue what we were earlier doing in the privacy of your room? The house should be empty, correct?”

Bilbo blushed when he realized what his alpha meant. “Oh you really are shameless.”

The alpha gave him that irritating grin. “Only for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Bofur was ready to pop out the babe on the last month of his pregnancy they were all eagerly waiting for the new addition. The guests in Bag and Ur had settled in and now treated the hobbit home as their own. The title as guests had long since been replaced now, especially since Fili and Thorin were mated to two of the home’s owners.

Any day now the babe would finally join them so they could hover and coo at the little creature all they wanted, and soon after that any day they would plant their trip back because, even though they enjoyed their stay in Hobbiton Thorin and Fili were king and future king of Erebor and needed to return. It would hurt them leaving, but Bofur and Bilbo couldn’t force their mates to stay because they didn’t particularly enjoy the idea of living in a mountain full of stone, no dirt within sight and surrounded with lords everywhere.

Like Bilbo had said before he would consider living in the mountain if Thorin had shown interest in mating with him, and only on one condition, being that Bofur or Bifur would move to the mountain with him. That being said Bofur himself also considered moving only if Bilbo and Bifur moved to the mountain as well. Two problems solved in one. Bilbo and Bofur agreed to move to Erebor as long as they moved together, and anywhere they went Bifur would follow without question. Both omegas felt guilty for basically forcing the alpha to move for them but they couldn’t disguise their sheer happiness at hearing the news that he would join them. They couldn’t imagine living anywhere without Bifur. After years together in the same home separating felt foreign to all three.

The day he announced he would join the group back to the mountain Bifur walked straight to Thorin and declared it to his face. He was not separating from his omegas and no mountain or even king was going to stop him. He’d fight tooth and nail and trolls to stay near his family. Thorin nodded seriously at the protective alpha. Bifur wasn’t asking, he was stating and Thorin wasn’t going to stand in the way of an alpha with a mission. He agreed to Bifur joining his group and didn’t further dwell in it. Bifur had long earned a spot in Erebor, and Thorin wasn’t cruel. He wasn’t about to separate a family, especially when he himself was the reason for the moving. He was the last dwarf to complain about an extra tag along or another alpha living in the Erebor rooms.

With the issue of moving solved all they needed was the babe to finally be brought into the world and the day it happened was on a late sunny day with no traces of snow, faint traces of orange and red sunlight and a very grumpy pregnant omega sitting on the chair in front of the fire place and suffering stomach pains every few minutes.  He didn’t think much of it because the babe wasn’t due for three more weeks and thought it early contractions that would go away after a while. Forty minutes later and the pains only seemed to increase in intensity every time. At the end of a particularly painful one Bofur decided, even though he didn’t truly want to believe it, that perhaps, maybe, _possibly_ , he was in labor.

He rubbed the side of his stomach in an attempt to sooth a contraction and held tightly on the handle of the chair with his other, nearly cracking it under his fingers. He breathed in deeply when the pain subsided and gave his stomach a traitorous look. “You’re not supposed to be coming out yet.”

He received a small kick in reply. It was weaker than the kicks he got the days before, more subdued. He could only guess why that was. Another kick and he knew it was meant for him to get a move on. “Eager, aren’t we? Ready to meet me and your adad? Kili’s been waiting eagerly to finally see you, so has Bifur.”

Not daring to get up from the chair on his own he searched the living room in hopes of finding Fili still asleep on the couch. To his relief Fili was still there and he was snoring up a storm, deep in slumber. “Fili!” He cried when he couldn’t find anything to throw at him. “Fili!”

The alpha gave a snort before kicking his legs up and grabbing the top of the couch to prevent himself from falling off. “Bo-? Bofur?” He blinked his groggy eyes open.  “What’s wrong?”

“I’m in labor.” Bofur said simply.

Fili’s mind was not yet fully functioning yet and said, “That’s nice,” before lying back down. Four seconds later and he shot up from the couch, falling off and landing on his back, scrambling on his feet. “WHAT?”

“I’m in labor,” Bofur repeated.

“Right, right, labor. Labor. Are you sure?” He received a pointed stare for his question, “Right, alright, I need- I need to find Bilbo, and Thorin, and Bifur, and-”

“Fili,” Bofur strained as another contraction occurred, “I need you to calm down and go find Belladonna. She planned everything out already and knows who to get. Go tell her it’s time and then go find Bilbo and the rest. Go.”

It was a surprise Bofur’s hat didn’t fly off his head when Fili ran for the door with unimaginable speeds, out in an instance and running down the road to Bag End in a matter of seconds. Bofur tried remembering what the dwarf and hobbit healer had him practice for this very occasion, taking deep breaths and mentally preparing himself for the next contraction until Fili returned with Belladonna and the two healers.

When the alpha returned Bofur was surprised to find he not only brought who he requested, but he brought the entire family. Belladonna walked calmly inside with the two healers and Serafin, who was holding a Fili, a Kili, a Bifur, and a Bombur at bay from breaking through the door together. Bilbo, Thorin, Dwalin, Nori and Bungo were behind them attempting to look over their shoulders.

“Bofur, how are you feeling?” Belladonna asked when she reached him. The two healers were carrying bags that were probably filled with their equipment.

“Like I’m being ripped apart from the inside.” Bofur muttered, causing the hobbit mother to grin.

“Sounds about right. Come on, we need to move you somewhere more comfortable. “Thorin? Dwalin? Would you mind helping me move him to his room?” Belladonna asked the two alphas across the door. Fili made a move to help but she stopped him. “Not right now.”

“He’s my mate and that’s my child. I should be helping.” The alpha tried arguing.

“All the more reason not to. Your emotions might blind you and cause you to lash out. Do you want to be responsible for hurting him?”

Fili looked to deflate. “No.”

“Good. Stay out here with the others. In fact, all of you go outside and wait there. This might get noisy. Serafin and Bilbo stay here and assist these healers.” Belladonna ordered and all the dwarves and hobbit that weren’t healers or named listened without question. Fili hesitated in leaving and shot a concerned look to his mate. Kili had to drag him out.

With the front door locked momentarily the alphas and beta couldn’t do much besides stand and pace as patiently as they could. It took all Fili had to restrain himself from breaking down the door. Bifur, Thorin and Dwalin both guarded the door fiercely to prevent that. Bungo and Bombur were the calmest out of all of them, having experience this special event before. Bombur still had nerves acting up. He knew the process, but that didn’t stop him from worrying, especially since it was his brother going through the labor this time, and his first labor at that.

Bifur, Thorin and Dwalin continued to guard the door while Kili, Bungo and Nori took a seat on the stone bench by the side. Fili was now pacing impatiently, growling and making frustrated noises when he heard the cries of pain from his omega.

“Lad, calm down. Your mate and child are in good hands.” Dwalin said to him.

Fili growled and continued pacing. “I need to get in there.”

“You’ll only cause more harm than good, Fili.” Thorin said. “Bilbo is in there watching over him. So is Belladonna. She’ll go to Mordor and bring back the Enemy before she’d allow anything to happen to him. Even if it means protecting him from you, so you need to calm down, now.” He ordered.

Fili made a whining sound and did what he was told, following the orders of the alpha without question and took a seat besides Kili, staring intently to the ground. Kili patted his shoulder in sympathy.

“Where is your brood?” Nori asked Bombur out of nowhere, wanting the intense atmosphere to dissolve. “I would have thought that many dwarflings would be impossible to hide.”

“They’re with cousins on Serafin’s side. We had visitors over before coming here and they stayed behind to look over them while we handled family matters.”

“Wouldn’t mind having something to distract me right now from those screams.” Nori commented, referring to another scream Bofur made inside.

“You can’t have one.”

“But you have plenty to go around. I promise you can visit.”

Bombur didn’t even bother retorting. He knew the beta was just poking fun, and any other day he would have played along with it, but right now his brother was inside and in pain.

“Nori.” Dwalin said warningly to his mate.

“What? He knows I’m joking.” Nori said innocently. “Besides don’t lie. You want one too. There are plenty of running dwarflings here to fill up all of Erebor. They won’t notice one missing.”

Bungo hummed with his eyes closed as he sat with a leg over the other. He had a smile on his face. Not a smile that was meant to be happy but a smile that showed he had something planned if any of them passed a line.

“He’s right.” Kili agreed with Nori. “There are so many here it’s hard to believe they’re real. I can’t keep up with how many there are. I can hardly believe Bombur has twelve.”

Bombur shrugged when they all looked at him. “Hobbits are full of surprises.”

“I bet.” Nori said. “Does this mean our king will have an army with our hobbit?”

They all laughed when Thorin turned a healthy shade of pink at the question. Dwalin patted his back and muttered something that sounded apologetic for the situation the king managed to get himself in.

Kili grinned at the opened opportunity. “If you want your own brood you might want to work on that soon. You’re not exactly in your prime anymore, Uncle.”

Thorin narrowed his eyes. “I’m still young enough to take you out and I know a few tricks to make it look like an accident.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Will all of you stop it!” Fili interrupted and jumped from the bench. “My mate is in there suffering and I’m not allowed to go inside to comfort him!”

“Well you are responsible for putting Bofur in there in the first place.” Bombur deadpanned. “I don’t think Bofur’d want to see you right now.”

“Relax, Fili.” Thorin said, “Soon that door will open and you’ll get to see your child for the first time and before you know it you’ll be begging for Mahal to take them back because they’ll end up becoming tyrants who always cause trouble. According to your mother that was exactly what she pleaded for when you and Kili were old enough to walk.”

“Funny.” Kili said sarcastically.

“And here I thought kings didn’t have a sense of humor.” Bombur said.

Dwalin snorted. “You haven’t seen him at his worse.”

Fili tuned them out as he began to pace again. His mind was clouded with thoughts about Bofur and all the worries that surrounded him at that moment. He desperately wanted to break down the door and run to his mate’s side. He needed to see Bofur. He needed to know he was safe.

From inside the door he listened to the voices of Belladonna and the healers. As long as they didn’t say anything that signaled something was wrong he was able to relax slightly. He heard Belladonna say words such as “That’s it. You’re doing great,” and “Keep breathing.” After a while the words changed to “You’ve done great,” and the healers were now ordering Bilbo and Serafin to grab towels and bring warm water. Fili felt his heart stop for a moment before starting again to the point of nearly beating out his chest. He felt his stomach drop and give him an icy cold feeling, nearly causing him to throw up the two sets of breakfast and elevenses he had that morning. He jumped when he heard the locks on the door jiggle and with a loud metallic crack the door opened and out came Belladonna with a smile.

Pushing Thorin, Dwalin and Bifur out of the way he stood before the mother hobbit. “How is he? Are they alright? Did something happen?”

Belladonna stopped him by raising a hand. “He’s fine. He’s already trying to get up to hunt you down for putting him through that. They’re waiting inside for you. Come and meet your alpha son.”

“Alpha son?” Fili chuckled as he remembered what he told Bofur about Durin heirs always being alpha males.

He rushed inside to his mate, vaguely recalling Bilbo and Serafin congratulating him as he passed them and burst through the door where his mate was resting on the bed with a babe in his arms. The instinct to wrap himself around them and keep them hidden from the dangers of the world was suddenly the only thing he could do. He had to hold himself back from just running and throwing himself to them.

“Are you going to say anything or just stand there?” Bofur asked with a tired smile.

Fili took cautious steps after another until he reached the edge of the bed and peaked at the bundle in his mate’s arms. Pride filled him at the sight of the chubby babe with specks of gold and dark hair on his tiny head and a button nose that resembled Bofur’s without a doubt. He gingerly reached a finger at the babe who opened his baby blue eyes and looked at him with as much curiosity as a newborn could muster. The babe grasped the finger and giggled. It might have been in his head or it might have been his hope, but Fili felt a bond form with the babe and himself.

“He’s beautiful.” Fili leaned close to Bofur, bumping their heads together. “You both are.” He added just because he wanted to.

Bofur pressed against his head and rubbed affectionately. “You embarrassing dwarf.”

“What will his name be?” Fili asked after a while.

“You said you wouldn’t mind it being a hobbit name, right?” Bofur asked carefully and continued when Fili nodded. “I shared ideas with Belladonna and Bilbo and we think… I think that, perhaps…” Bofur stalled for a moment. “What do you think of Meriadoc?”

Noticing the hesitation in his mate’s eyes Fili felt the urge to sooth it away. “Meriadoc sounds perfect.”

“Are you sure? Because, I mean, we could think of a dwarven name but we’d have to do it now and-”

“Bofur, I’m sure. The name is meant for him and only him.” Fili kissed his brow. “Meriadoc, son of Bofur and Fili. I cannot think of anything else for him.”

The newly named babe giggled and waved his arms for his parent’s care.

“He craves attention just as much as you. I think I know who he’ll take after the most.” Bofur joked.

“Are you sure? I get the feeling he’ll take after you more than you think. He has your looks.”

Meriadoc kicked his little legs, successfully hitting their arms. The alpha shot the omega an accusing look.

“Don’t look at me. I’m not the warrior.” Bofur retorted. “He’s an alpha, remember. If anything it’s all on you.”

“He’s a Durin after all.”

“Aye, he’s a Durin. Hopefully he won’t be as hardheaded as his father.”

“It was only one lie.” Fili defended.

“A very big lie.” Bofur countered.

“I already apologized and promised to never to it again. I’ll never hear the end of it, will I?”

“Not in the least.” The omega sighed and rested his head against the wall. “So long as there isn’t more surprise I’ll be good.”

Three days after the birth of Meriadoc and everyone was introduced and all the attempts at trying to take the newborn away had died down, a surprise was announced by their beloved Bilbo who walked up as everyone sat in their respected spots in the living room. He coughed for their attention and cleared his throat.

“Everyone, I have… news.” He twirled his fingers awkwardly, took a deep breath and blurted out the news, but not before sharing a look with Thorin. “I’m two months pregnant.”

The reactions he received were the talk of Hobbiton for a while.

 

* * *

 

 

It was decided after Bilbo’s announcement that they were going to delay their return to Erebor for another year. After all they weren’t going to risk a pregnant omega or a newly born babe, especially when it was Thorin’s child.

The months of the pregnancy were about the same as Bofur, with the added addition of Merry. Belladonna and Bungo visited Bag and Ur more often to dote on the babe and to make sure their only son was alright so far. This wasn’t the first child mixed of a hobbit and dwarf. Not even close, but like any other pregnancy there are concerns. And Belladonna wasn’t about to let anything happen to her only child. She took over the care with surprising force, checking Bilbo weekly and recommending him teas that would help the babe and himself grow strong.

With Belladonna taking charge the others in the household discovered many reasons to avoid getting in her way. To save themselves and live another day they found trivial things to work on. Did the smial need more wood for some apparent reason? Dwalin and Bifur were on it. Did the pig escape from old man Jangi? Nori offered his assistance. Did hobbit omegas and betas continue to track Kili down in hopes of presenting him a courting flower? All the more reason for Kili to keep moving around Hobbiton, ‘accidentally’ get lost and avoid returning back to Bag and Ur. It was because of this reason that Kili wasn’t present for the next surprise meant for him that happened one day in Bilbo’s fifth month of pregnancy.

It was Bofur who was sitting on the stone bench outside Bag and Ur on this warm and sunny, cloud-free day. He was holding Merry and rocking him while receiving the sunlight. The babe needed to get out more for fresh air and enjoy the day that looked to be meant for him. Bofur was staring at the sky with his eyes closed. He smiled whenever he heard Merry giggle or pull on his braids. Distracted from the road he never noticed the tiny body of a child that looked from the race of men. The child didn’t look over six in men years, but he had the most peculiar physical trait. He had small specks of facial hair on his chin and on the sides of his heads were pointed ears. On one hand he looked like a child of an elf because of the ears, but on the other he sprouted hair like the children of dwarves. A most peculiar child indeed.

The child called out to him, earning Bofur’s attention and his surprise. “Mister Dwarf!”

What a child of his kind was doing in front of the gates of Bag and Ur was beyond Bofur, but being raised as a well-mannered dwarf he answered back, “Aye, what can I do for you?”

“We’re looking for a Bag and Ur and a Misses Hobbit pointed us around here. Do you know where it is?” The child asked leaning against the fence. With one leap the child could probably hop over it if he wanted to.

“I do in fact know where it is. You’re standing in front of it.”

The child jumped in joy and clung to the fence. He turned behind and waved at someone. “Emel I found it!”

Bofur waited for whoever the child called over cautiously. If it was a hobbit or dwarf he wouldn’t have given it a second thought on whoever was visiting, but since this was a man or elf he couldn’t take any chances. Only rangers passed near Hobbiton, but they never came looking for anyone. And elves? Hardly any elves ever leave Rivendell. Whoever it was he hoped it wasn’t someone out looking for trouble.

From behind the child the faint outline of a tall figure began to form. A tall maiden appeared and from the way her high cheek bones were shaped and her ears were clearly pointed she was, without a doubt, an elf. Her reddish hair burned with the sun’s rays shining on her and her outfit consisted of a style he had not seen before. Not from Rivendell at all. She was from somewhere else.

She stood beside the child in front of the gate; the youngster reaching just above her knees. She patted his head and said something Bofur couldn’t hear before turning to face him. “Is this indeed Bag and Ur?”

“Aye.”

“May I know with whom I’m speaking to?”

“Bofur,” he said and narrowed his eyes a bit.

“Ah, I should have known.” The elf maiden smiled. “You hold the babe which I presume is Meriadoc, correct?”

Bofur held Merry closer, shielding him. “Do I know you?”

“That depends if my mate bothered to mention me. He has a knack of expecting others to already know who I am without meeting them. I am Tauriel.”

“Tauriel?” Bofur rattled his head trying to remember where he heard that name. “Tauriel, Tauriel, oh! You’re Kili’s mate!”

The smile widened on her face. “That would be me.”

Holding Merry tightly Bofur jumped up and walked to the she-elf and child. “I finally meet the famous Tauriel who managed to tame Kili of all dwarves! Where are my manners? How rude of me! I didn’t know you were visiting. Kili never mentioned anything.”

Tauriel laughed, “It’s quite alright. Kili never mentioned anything because we’re here to surprise him. Boromir here missed his father and couldn’t wait to see him again.” She gestured at the child who Bofur finally realized who he was exactly; the pointed ears and the traces of a beard in the making. It was an elf and dwarf mix child and the son of Tauriel and Kili.

The child, the dwelf, waved at him energetically. He had the long messy hair that could only belong to Kili and a body structure to match it, but already he was taller than most dwarven children would be, so there was the elvin height playing in his favor. He was also a beta, just like his mother. The color was a mix of Tauriel’s red and Kili’s dark, making a dark chestnut color. His nose didn’t belong to either of his parents; neither did his eyes, which could only mean a grandparent or ancestor.

“Kili never said anything about being a father already.” Bofur blurted without thinking.

Tauriel shook her head exasperated. “Like I said, he expects everyone to know who we are already. It’s his way of showing how proud he is.”

“I bet. What are you both doing here?”

“Kili mentioned in his letter how he and the others were going to stay longer than intended because, Bilbo was it? is expecting now, delaying their return. Boromir wanted to see him and couldn’t wait anymore, so if Kili couldn’t return to us we came to him instead.”

Bofur furrowed his eyebrows in thought. “That’s… actually very kind of you. Kili should be around here somewhere. He’s taken up walking around Hobbiton in order to avoid Bilbo’s fussy mother. She’s a force to be reckoned with if you step on her toes.”

“Kili mentioned her in his letters. I’m eagerly waiting to finally meet her. She sounds like the kind of omega I’d be friends with.”

“Oh dear-”

“Adad!” Boromir suddenly shouted and ran down the road, causing his mother’s hair to fly from the wind he created. At the end of the road was Kili making his way back home but before he could even hope to reach it he was tackled by Boromir, who reached to his waist, and was thrown to the ground, but not before shouting in surprise at the sight of his child and spreading his arms wide open for him.

“Boromir! What on middle-earth are you doing here?” Kili asked as he tried to wrestle the child back on his feet.

“We missed you! Emel said you couldn’t return home because gran-uncle Thorin is looking for his son. Emel said I’m going to have a cousin, is that true?”

“It’s true,” Kili lifted his son and held him under his arm, making him giggle. “Have you met your little cousin yet?” They walked back to Tauriel and Bofur, grinning madly at the sight of his mate. She leaned down to kiss him and give him as much of a hug as possible with Boromir still under his arms.

“My one, this is a grand surprise.”

“That’s what we were hoping for.” Tauriel responded, lifting Boromir from his arms. “I sensed you might end up staying here longer than you think and we came here hoping to stay with you until you return to Erebor, unless it is too much of an inconvenience.” Tauriel looked to Bofur.

“What? Never! Bag and Ur still has room for a few more. I’m sure Bilbo and Bifur won’t mind it, after all you’re Kili’s mate and they’ll never turn a child away.” He said quickly.

“So you’ll be staying with us until we return to Erebor. That won’t be for a while from now, you realize that?” Kili asked his mate.

“We know. All the more reason we needed to come here. I won’t allow Boromir to miss years with his father.” Tauriel said.

“Does your king know of this? After all, _Guard Captain_ ,” Kili emphasize. “I would have thought he’d put more of a fight losing you for a year.”

“Not if it meant Boromir will have both parents together.”

Kili snickered at that. “That king of yours is a softy, even if he won’t admit it. How did your friend take it?”

“Legolas?” Tauriel thought it over. “He was a bit upset, but he can’t argue against it. His father already approved.”

“So I have you both with me until we return back, huh?” Kili grinned. “You both need to meet Bilbo and taste his cooking. It’s unlike anything you have ever eaten! And just wait until you see Bombur and Serafin and their brood of dwauntlings!”

“The ones with twelve, correct?” Tauriel had a skeptical tone in her voice, not believing until she saw for herself.

“Those are the ones. Come on, let me go introduce you!”

And with that Bag and Ur was officially being used to house a common hobbit family, not actual hobbits but the numbers hobbit families usually had. A total of eleven that was soon going to be twelve, all consisting of dwarves mostly with a hobbit and an elf, and somehow they managed to live peacefully together. It was cramped, but it was a good cramped. There was never an empty moment in Bag and Ur and never a time where any of them were completely alone, unless they all planned together to allow certain pairs a moment of their own.

Eleven became twelve when Bilbo went into labor in the month of September that, by a strange coincidence, fell on the same day as his own birthday. A day meant to be celebrated for his own birth was suddenly disrupted when the contractions started and Belladonna began ordering everyone for a duty. The cake was put away and the decorations meant for a birthday were now used as a baby welcoming. What a birthday surprise indeed.

Thorin, much like Fili, was not any better at staying put. Dwalin and Bifur struggled to keep him at bay but thanks to Tauriel it was manageable. Fili held Merry in his arms as Bofur helped Belladonna and Serafin take care of Bilbo. Kili entertained Boromir as he distracted him from the cries Bilbo released. What with his sensitive elven ears Boromir managed to hear everything, but thanks to Kili’s determination Boromir ignored all of it.

On the day of Bilbo’s birthday young Frodo Baggins, son of Thorin and Bilbo was born. Sprouting blue eyes and dark hair that took after his dwarven father and yet had all the features of a hobbit, he was the perfect combination of the king and his mate, and shockingly Frodo was an omega. This sent all the dwarves from Erebor in a frenzy at the news; the first omega born in the Durin line. It was history in the making.

“You are full of surprises, my One.” Thorin kissed his mate’s forehead.

“Don’t expect anymore.”

Cheers filled Bag and Ur and hope to finally return back to the mountain grew. Of course they had to wait a bit longer since Frodo was still a newborn and Merry had only had a couple of months. They agreed to wait until both were five years old.

Life in Bag and Ur wasn’t bad and it was almost tempting to stay and live there for the dwarves of Erebor, but they had a duty, and they had to return eventually. Of course complications happened when they reached the five year mark. Bofur walked up to Fili nervously, twirling his fingers and looking to the ground in worry.

“Fili, I’m pregnant.”

And just like that their stay was extended. Months later little Peregrin was born. Unlike his brother, Peregrin had the dark hair of his mam and the matching eyes as well, but the nose, the nose was all Durin. To everyone’s surprise, Fili most of all, Peregrin was also an omega; the second omega born in the Durin line. Bofur shot his mate a triumphant look at the revelation.

“I told you it might be possible. After all, I happened.”

Fili was filled with so much joy that he didn’t care about his mate’s bragging. “Did I mention I love you?”

“Plenty.”

On Pippin’s fourth year Tauriel decided to share another familiar set of news that lengthened the stay even more and caused a bit of a stir between the dwarves, especially with Kili since Tauriel was a beta and falling pregnant was on the complicated side. Jokes were being made about never returning to Erebor because of the hobbit curse that involved keeping them in Hobbiton by means of children. Tauriel was proof of the curse, ending up pregnant with no help whatsoever.

“I swear, after Tauriel it’s going to be me. I just know it. I’m going to end up pregnant without the actual sex.” Nori said when Bag and Ur was absent of children one day.

“ _Be careful what you say for it might happen_.” Bifur warned.

“That doesn’t happen, right?” The silence that followed after the alpha didn’t reassure Nori any. “You can’t get pregnant without doing anything, right?” Nori stressed to Dwalin, who grunted but otherwise didn’t answer him. “Someone say something!”

A year later and little Faramir was born; an almost exact replica of Boromir but with more elvish features than dwarven. He was going to be as tall as Boromir, maybe even taller. His limbs were longer but his built was smaller. It was in the middle of an elf and a dwarf. His hair was the same color as Boromir’s, a mix of Tauriel’s and Kili’s.

“Will this be the last one? Or am I expecting another soon?” Belladonna asked casually when she sat down next to Bofur and Tauriel, who both had children in their arms, and around them more children were running around. With twelve dwauntling cousins there was never a dull moment in Hobbiton for their children.

“I pray there won’t be another child on the way. Otherwise we are fated to remain in Hobbiton forever.” Tauriel said as she sipped from her cup of tea. “I had not expected to remain here this long.”

“And let’s hope you don’t. I bet you’re itching to get back home.” Belladonna teased.

“Perhaps not as much as others think. Hobbiton does have its own charm.” Tauriel took another sip.

 

* * *

 

 

The day finally came when their trip back to Erebor arrived, and with all their beings they prayed no new surprises were announced that would keep them there longer.

There was a carriage waiting outside of Bag and Ur for the big move. The carriage was stuffed with materials almost to the point of bursting and along with the carriage was another for the children to be kept inside and protected.

The decision to keep Bag and Ur or to sell it was handed over to Bungo and Belladonna. Bilbo didn’t have the heart to sell the place, and neither did Bofur or Bifur. There were too many memories of the place. It was easier to hand it over to someone else and let them decide what to do with it, but not before saying good bye to the old place.

Bilbo traced the wood on the edge of the door, trying to engrave the feeling and perhaps get a sign that the smail forgave him for leaving it behind. “Take care of yourself.”

He closed the door and handed the key to his father who was standing next to his mother outside of the fence. “Well, this is it.”

“Take care of yourself, son.” Bungo patted his shoulder. “I’m so proud of you. Never forget that.”

Bilbo fought the tears that threatened to form. He turned to his mother. “Ma.”

“Oh, my Bilbo. It seemed like it was only yesterday that I had you as a wee babe in my arms. To think someone finally won your heart after so long. I’m going to miss you.” Belladonna pulled him for a fierce hug.

“I’m going to miss you both.”

“You take care of my grandchild and write to us often. Don’t you forget.” She ordered.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I’ll write to you every week.”

Everyone was waiting by the carriages already as Bilbo made his way there. Frodo ran as fast as his chubby little legs would let him and gave Belladonna and Bungo a hug each. “I’m going to miss you, Nana and Poppa.”

“And we’re going to miss you too, our little fish.” Belladonna returned the hug.

“Watch over your mam for us.” Bungo whispered to his ear.

Frodo nodded seriously.

With a heartbreaking goodbye the dwarves from Erebor and their new additions were finally making their way back home. Belladonna and Bungo waited in front of Bag and Ur, waving them all good bye until they were out of sight.

Bilbo sighed and twitched nervously at the travel up ahead. This was it, the moment of truth. They were finally moving and Bilbo was leaving his home, Hobbiton behind. He looked to his side when he felt a hand hold his own and found Thorin looking at him, smiling and trying to reassure him.

“I’m right here.”

Bilbo nodded and relaxed. The carriages managed to make a ten minute walk before they were stopped in the middle of the road. Curiously Bilbo leaned to the side to see what the reason for their stop was and was surprised to find Bombur’s and Serafin’s brood of dwauntlings running from behind trying to catch up to them. “What the-?” He jumped off when he saw Bofur and Bifur running to their cousin and followed them.

“Bombur! Serafin! What are you all doing here?”

“Why, we came to join you, of course.” Serafin said out of breath. From behind her a carriage filled with their personal materials was pulled with Bombur walking next to it.

“Wut..?” Bofur asked dumbly.

“Family sticks together. You’ve lived among hobbits all these years and you’ve forgotten that already?”  She asked exasperated.

“No, I mean I know that, but you have family here… and what about your brood?” Bifur nodded furiously, emphasizing the question.

“My Bombur’s family is moving away, and so is mine,” She gave a look to Bilbo as he reached them, “I’m not going to let my cousin fend for himself in a mountain full of dwarves. Besides, these little tyrants will miss their cousins.” She gestured at their twelve dwauntlings.

“A-are you sure?” Bofur asked his brother.

Bombur shrugged. “Whatever Serafin says goes. I can’t argue with her, and it’s true that my only family is moving far away. Hobbits stick together, we know this.”

Bofur grinned, so did Bifur, and they both tackled Bombur in a hug. There was an empty space in Bombur’s right arm. Big enough for a certain hobbit to join in the hug and Bilbo jumped at the chance without hesitation.

“Hobbit pile!” Shouted three of the twelve dwauntlings and as if someone ordered an attack all the children, including Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Boromir (Faramir was safely in his mother's arms and she refused to let go) tackled the pile formed and knocked all the adults down.

Bombur made a sound of exaggerated defeat. “The end is nigh for me! Bifur, tell my mate I love her!”

Serafin laughed at his antics. “You dramatic dwarf.”

“Oi! Get off me you little mongrels!” Bofur cried playfully as his two dwarflings tried taking him down. “Fili! Save me from your sons!”

“Sorry, Love! You’re on your own with this one.” Fili replied.

“You traitorous alpha!”

Laughter filled the sunny air that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the epilogue meant to be the epilogue became just another chapter instead and the actual SHORT epilogue is on it's way. 
> 
> Pray with me that this epilogue doesn't turn into another chapter because I don't think I'll be able to handle it if it does. And IF it does I'm blaming you guys for it!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


	5. The Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT epilogue! Yes! So happy!

Erebor wasn’t as bad as they first thought. Sure the place was high in the mountain and no traces of soil were nearby and the place had more space than it possibly knew what to do with. It was drafty and windy compared to a smial and there was stone everywhere instead of wood. The stone built a cold atmosphere around the mountain, unlike the polished wood back in Hobbiton that created a warm and calm feeling.

The mountain didn’t feel like pure home yet, but it was getting there. With family present even the coldest and most deserted places in all the land could become a warm and comfortable household. And since Bilbo, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur and Serafin had each other in Erebor, the mountain was slowly losing its overwhelming atmosphere and was turning into a hobbit equivalent of a home, especially when there were a total of seventeen dwarflings, dwauntlings and dwelfs running around the halls of Erebor. What’s a hobbit home without little ones running around?

The abnormally large number of children was already reason enough to turn the heads of adult dwarves left and right, but with more than half of them being a mix of dwarf and another race even the mountain itself looked to turn trying to have a look. Bombur and Serafin’s dwauntlings consisted of half wearing shoes for their dwarven feet while the other went barefoot for their hobbit feet. Some had the pointed ears while the others had the large ears flapping out of their curly or long hair. And then there are Tauriel and Kili’s dwelfs. None can tell who the two take after the most. On one hand hey have the elven features with the tall structure and the pointed ears but then on the other hand they have the early signs of a stubble and a large body build. Hide the ears and the two could pass as children of men. Then there were the two dwarflings of Fili and Bofur who were smaller compared the few other dwarflings running around in the mountain.

Five of these were from the line of Durin. That in itself was reason enough to look at. Now add in twelve dwauntlings and the tiny army of children was the talk of the mountain. Even Mirkwood had an episode when they passed through the forest to reach Erebor. Elves upon elves would gather trying to have a look, since they rarely ever see young ones at all, according to Tauriel. Not that the small company that came from The Shire cared anymore. Months have passed since leaving from Hobbiton and while there was the occasional dwarf still amazed that having that many dwarflings was possible the astonishment had died down.

With no more attention to the newcomers arriving from Hobbiton Bofur was able to finally relax, somewhat, in Erebor and enjoy sitting down and waiting for Bilbo and Serafin for elevenses. In the meantime until they got there he was sitting down on a small round table with a cup of tea in his hand and Bungo Baggins (the very Bungo who’d never set foot out of the Shire) sitting across from him. The only reason why Bofur was drinking out of a tea cup was because of the very hobbit he was spending the time with, otherwise he would have been using a mug. Bungo was of the respectable and mannered kind of company and Bofur needed to be on his best behavior when dining with him, even though it wasn’t required of him. Bungo had explained plenty of times that none of them, including Bifur and Bombur, had to behave in any way when in his presence. They were family after all, but the three viewed Bungo as someone important not to mess with and work for his approval. He was like a strict uncle to Bofur, but a good kind of strict. One he couldn’t risk stepping on the wrong foot and end up on his bad side.

Besides, Bungo was the father of Bilbo and the mate of Belladonna; that was all Bofur needed to work hard to stay on his good side. Granted he was already on the hobbit’s good side, but he still felt that he needed to do something to return how important he felt about it.

Bungo took a drink and gave the place another look. Ever since he arrived he hadn’t stopped studying the area and making sure it was a good place for his Bilbo and Serafin (also his Bofur, Bifur and Bombur, his grandchild Frodo and all twelve of the dwauntlings) to live in and grow up healthy and strong. So far he hadn’t said anything regarding the mountain. That was a good sign. He didn’t find anything good so far but he hadn’t found anything bad either. Bofur took that as a good sign.

Bofur picked up the small tea cup and drank gingerly from it, slowly placing it back on the table as gently as he could. His forehead furrowed in concentration, something Bungo easily noticed and had to smile and chuckle at. “Bofur, you don’t have to drink out of a cup for me. How many times must I say this to get it in your head?”

“A couple more times.” Bofur cheekily responded. “You know us dwarves. Stubborn, all of us.”

“I’m well aware. I just don’t understand why you insist on doing something you normally wouldn’t do for my sake.”

“What can I say? I’m working to keep your approval. Besides, I need practice in case a special occasion arrives. Plus I need to teach Merry and Pippin. Can’t have my sons growing up without learning what their hobbit nana and poppa taught me.” He referred to Belladonna and Bungo himself.

Bungo couldn’t help but beam at the mention of the two trouble makers, but something that Bofur mentioned had him frowning. “Now why would family need to work for approval? Family doesn’t require approval from family. That’s what family is about, accepting without question.”

“Now why did you have to go and say that? You’re going to make me all emotional.” Bofur wiped invisible tears from his eyes.

“All the more reason why I need to say it if you get tearful like this from saying it once.” The hobbit gave another look around. “How are you adjusting here in the mountain?”

“Its fine, takes some getting used to after living on top of the soil for so long surrounded by grass and hills. Plus the place is huge. I don’t think I’ve ever lived somewhere with so much space.”

“How are the little ones taking it?”

“They were a bit confused at first because they weren’t familiar with what was ‘home’ and what wasn’t. With so much space they were bound to get lost sometimes, and they did! Nearly gave me heart attacks each time I couldn’t find them. I’m just thankful that Boromir is always with them; otherwise I’d have a head full of white from all the frights I’ve been given.” Bofur wasn’t exaggerating. Already he had a total of four strands of white hair because Merry and Pippin love scaring their mam.

“Ah yes, they have wondering feet do they? I know Frodo got it from Bilbo no doubt, but Merry and Pippin?” Bungo was smirking, looking at Bofur for the answering and knowing full well what the response was going to be.

“They both got it from Fili.” Bofur grumbled. “Lady Dis explained he would run around and disappear from her sight every chance he got. It had gotten worse when Kili was finally able to walk. Together they were a menace for her.  Merry and Pippin are all of that but worse. I’m still wondering if they got anything from me.”

“Well Merry acquired your nose, that’s something.” Bungo unhelpfully said.

“Ah yes, my nose, clearly they are true Broadbeams with that. I swear the Durin line is potent. Besides my nose, which is a miracle in itself mind you, everything else is all Fili and his family.”

“Were you not a troublemaker in your younger years as well? If their father was impossible as a child it was only made worse because of you as well. With Fili and you combined, why, they were both doomed from the start, and don’t even get me started on Frodo.  Mixing the Durin blood with Took? It’s a miracle Bilbo manages to still find him at all.” Bungo laughed.

“I’m still putting all the blame on Fili.” Bofur took a careful sip of his tea. “Fili and all living Durins.”

“It can’t all be the family line’s fault. Look at Boromir and Faramir. While Boromir has a little mischief in his system Faramir is the best-behaved one I’ve seen yet. Perhaps the Durin blood isn’t as potent when an elf is involved. They take after their mother most.”

“Lucky.” Bofur crossed his arms in annoyance. “What I wouldn’t give to have Merry and Pippin behave like those two. Maybe that way I’ll be guaranteed to live a full life.”

“You wouldn’t do such a thing. You love them the way they are with all your heart.”

“Aye, I do.” Even if they were a pain in the arse Bofur wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world. He loved them both.

“Speaking of troublemakers.” From across the room the sounds of tiny boots and feet padding against stone were heard through the door and it grew louder as they got closer. Through the opening came Merry with his golden bouncing curls, who was followed shortly by Boromir then Frodo and finally both Faramir and Pippin. From behind the small group came Bilbo and Tauriel, who were both walking in a more sedated pace.

Merry came barreling down without restraint and grabbed onto Bofur, nearly knocking him off his seat. “Mam!”

“Merry!” Bofur mocked as he tried grabbing on to the edge of the table. “What have I said about knocking into people?”

“To not do it because it’s bad.” He answered laughing and tightening his hold.

Bofur eyed him suspiciously. “Now what has you so energetic? Did your uncle Bifur sneak you sweets again?”

“Maybe,” Merry singsong. From behind him came Pippin who quickly ran around the chair and clung Bofur’s other side. “Mam!”

“Alright what’s going on? I have a sneaky suspicion you both did something you weren’t supposed to.” Bofur eyed them both.

Merry shook his head furiously. “Innocent.”

“Innocent my beard. You both haven’t been innocent since the day you learned how to walk.” Bofur looked to Bilbo for answers.

“Library.” Was all the hobbit had to say to let him know what was going on.

“Please tell me you both didn’t cause a disaster in the library.” Bofur groaned and threw his head back in defeat.

“Noo! It was all Pippin.” Merry jumped with his arms still around his mam.

“Nu-huh! It was you.”

“No it wasn’t. You threw the books. I was helping Mister Ori.”

Bofur groaned even louder. Of course they were causing havoc in the library. Merry had gotten a crush on Ori, Nori’s younger brother, since arriving in Erebor and had grown an uncanny ability to always know when the young scribe was working in the library and go there to assist him. And wherever one goes the rest is close to follow. Merry would help Ori with the books while Pippin would cause a mess and both Frodo and Faramir would try to read the colorful ones with Boromir standing guard on them all.

“Pippin did you cause a mess?” Bofur asked his youngest sternly.

“No.”

“Don’t lie to me. If you don’t tell me the truth I’m getting your father.”

Pippin dropped his head and hid his face in his mam’s leg. “Yes.”

“When we are done with elevenses you are marching straight back to the library and helping Mister Ori clean up your mess, understand? No, you’re not going with him, Merry.”

Pippin collapsed on the floor as he nodded while Merry cried in outrage. “But I wanna help Mister Ori!”

“You already helped.”

“I wanna help more.”

“You helped enough, and it is _want to_ not wanna.”  

Merry crossed his arms. “I want to be with Mister Ori.”

Bofur rubbed his face. “I’m well aware you do.”

Bilbo chuckled from his seat he grabbed since entering. “First crushes are always the hardest.”

Tauriel nodded from her spot. “Boromir was the same with King Bard’s eldest daughter. He’d find every excuse to go see her in Dale.”

Boromir, hearing his mother was talking about him, crossed his arms and pouted.

“Mahal and Yavanna help me.” Bofur said.

“It’s not that bad. He’ll eventually grow over it.”

“No.” Merry said, “Mister Ori is my One. When I am grown we will go to the ball together and I will follow him and he will be mine.”

All the adult’s eyebrows shot up and they looked to Bofur, who tried hiding behind his hat, before bursting into laughter.

“What stories has your father been telling you?” Bofur is going to have a long conversation about what stories Fili can and cannot tell their sons.

“How about we get elevenses started?” Bungo suggested. “The others should be here soon enough and all the dishes are starting to get cold.”

“Good idea,” Bofur said quickly. “Fili said he’ll join us if he can.”

“Same with Kili.” Tauriel added.

“And Thorin.”

With the dwarflings, dwelfs and dwobbit seated they started elevenses with hope that the rest of the family will show up later, including Bifur, who showed up exactly ten minutes after they started.

“Uncle Bifur!” The little ones shouted in greetings as Bifur sat himself down.

“Glad you could join us.” Bilbo said.

“ _Never miss this as long as I live_.” Bifur said.

Time passed by as they enjoyed each other’s company and made small chatter with each other. The subjects ranged from the youngsters in the table to the trouble they caused to dwarves from the outside speaking about kidnapping hobbits for their gift of breeding to elves speaking about kidnapping hobbits for the same reason, which Bilbo thought it absurd. Conversations also included the gossip spreading around, and one particular rumor had Tauriel giggling the whole time because it involved her dear friend and prince of her home, Legolas.  

“How has Legolas taken it?” Bofur couldn’t help but asked. Since passing through Mirkwood and King Thranduil’s home to make it to Erebor he noticed a tension between Tauriel, Kili and Legolas. All revolving in Legolas wanting Tauriel for his own yet Tauriel is already taken and so the elven prince sulks in the background. It was clear that Legolas lost his opportunity already, but he still held on to his feelings, even though they were a lost cause. However, lately there has been a change in the wind.

“He is taking it for the better. Someone else has finally gotten his interest and soon there might be talk about the elven prince mated to a dwarf from Erebor.” Tauriel grinned as she held her hand up to her mouth. “I thought I’d never see the day.”

“Is he still smitten with you?” Bilbo asked.

“I believe he still is but lately it’s been shifting. His affection is slowly going towards Kili’s cousin, Gimli, even when Legolas does not wish to admit it.”

“Aye, those two have so much tension you can nearly slice it with a butter knife.” Bofur joked.

“Oh yes, Legolas willingly comes to Erebor now, compared to before when I came and he insisted on joining me even when he hated the mountain. My king will surely have a field day when he hears about it.”

“Those two fight the moment they look at each other, don’t they?” Bilbo asked.

“Aye, that’s love for you.” Bofur grinned. “Who wants to make a bet one of them will confess before winter comes?”

“They will confess before fall.” Bifur put down his bet.

“You both aren’t seriously betting on them, are you?” Bilbo said exasperated. “I swear, _dwarves_.”

“What? It’s not like we’re the only ones. Dwalin and Nori are betting against Balin and Dori. The first are thinking it will happen after a year, the other think it in five months tops.” Bofur said innocently.

“Like I said, _dwarves_.”

“I agree it will happen in five months.” Tauriel said.

“I say three.” Bungo added, causing Bilbo to stare in shock with his mouth open.

“Even your father is taking part! Come Bilbo, join in the betting.” Bofur cheered.

“Unbelievable.” Bilbo muttered. “You know I’ve been meaning to ask, how did you even get here?” He asked his father.

“I walked.” Bungo simply answered.

“I know you walked, but I’m wondering what even convinced you to leave Hobbiton. You never showed you would, even when forced, and suddenly you show up in front of Erebor’s gates like nothing!”

“Just because I don’t like leaving The Shire doesn’t mean I never do. I’ve left before with your mother. I’ve left since before you were even born. Haven’t you ever wondered why I’m the only Baggins our family seems hesitant to talk with? It’s not just because I married your mother. There’s more to it.” Bungo took another sip of his tea.

“There’s more? You never said this.” Bilbo looked at his father in new light.

“You never asked.”

“Where did you go?” Bofur asked, not having heard this story either and being very familiar with the Baggins family and the Tooks and their history.

“You didn’t think your mother traveled the lands alone, did you? Especially when she went to Mordor.” Bungo grinned.

Bilbo threw his hands up in the air. “Not you too.”

“Hold on, you mean to tell me you went to Mordo with Belladonna to destroy that ring?” Bofur repeated surprised. Bifur was just as surprised and nodded furiously for the question to be answered.

“Of course. My Belladonna mentioned before that she traveled with Gandalf and some elves from Rivendell and one hobbit friend. I was that friend. I was not about to let my mate travel to a dangerous land alone. Wherever she went I promised to follow.”

“Of course you did.” Bilbo grumbled, “Because a Baggins leaves the safety of their home willingly to destroy some ring, traveling across the land to see it done. Where do you even come up with this?”

Bungo shrugged.

“Don’t be so grumpy, Bilbo. That’s the beauty of stories. They make the impossible things possible.” Bofur said. “Your mother and father traveled together to destroy this ring with elves and a wizard. What I would give to hear a story about my own sires doing something so heroic.”

“They’re nothing but stories.” Bilbo sighed annoyed.

“And? The story could be as real as the food in front of you to the teller. Let the stories be true for those who want to believe. For all we know they probably _are_ true.”

Bungo shrugged when they all looked at him for confirmation. “It’s all up to you.”

“Everyone, my parent’s way of evading a straight answer.” Bilbo looked at him annoyed. “This is why I can’t believe if the story is even true or not. They don’t give me any answers at all.”

“Because we want you to decide on it. Don’t live our adventure. Go out and make up one of your own. Who knows, it might be more exciting than ours.”

The little ones around the table eagerly looked to Bungo and jumped to hear more about this story. “Can you tell us the story, Poppa?” Frodo asked.

“Only if your mam allows me to.” All the youngsters turned to Bilbo and gave him their best puppy-eyed looks.

Bilbo managed to resist a good minute before surrendering. “Fine, you can tell them the story. Just, try to make it less violent.”

“I’ll try my best.”

“I sure hope the others make it. They’re going to miss the best story around!” Bofur said as he scooted his son’s chairs closer to Bungo. Tauriel did the same with her own sons as did Bilbo.

Bungo cleared his throat and thought of the best way to start the story. “Once upon a time in a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. It wasn’t a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down or to eat. It was a hobbit-hole, and as all of you know already that means comfort. The hobbit that lived here was a very well-to-do hobbit, and her name was Belladonna-”

As Bungo continued the time ticked by and the elevenses was left forgotten on the table by everyone as they listened to the hobbit explain a story that involved Belladonna finding a most peculiar ring and her adventure with Bungo, a wizard and elves, taken to destroy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over. It's finally over~   
> So this is the end of A Token For A Title and I thank you all for reading it~ You're the best~!  
> Please comment and tell me what you thought about it, and I hope to see you on another fic of mine. Bye~


End file.
